Love or stress
by Johanna-002
Summary: Fin and Melinda are in a relation ship as well as Olivia and Elliot what happens when things get rough will these lovely couples be able to keep their love alive or will stress of work and drama get to them? Please R&R! Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

As Fin walked through the halls of Mercy hospital, all he could think about was Melinda and how he wouldn't be able to cope if he lost her. When he got to her room she had her eyes closed and her head was tilted to the left a little, she was asleep and she looked so peaceful. Fin walked to her bed side taking a seat in the hard uncomfortable plastic chair.

Melinda stirred "Fin" She whispered in her sleep.

"I'm here" He said taking her hand.

Melinda's eyes fluttered opened. "Hi" she said her throat was very soar and dry.

"How are you felling?" he asked.

"Like I was shot, but I'll live." She said wincing at the pain.

"You scared me, I thought I was going to lose you." He said kissing her hand.

"You know I won't leave like that." Melinda said giving him a small smile. Fin leaned over and kissed her lips, Melinda smiled into the kiss. "I'm ready." she said once they pulled apart.

"For what?" He asked so sweetly.

"I'm ready to tell people, about us" she said.

"are you sure?"

Melinda nodded her head. "When I hit the ground I thought I was dead, but when I realized I wasn't I was scared to die I didn't want want to lose you, I don't want to lose you, and their is no way I can leave this world with out anyone knowing that were together." she said a tear falling out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, well tell them but I want you to remember that no matter what they say your mine forever and always."

"Promise?" She asked more tears falling.

"I Promise." He said kissing her one last time.

A few minutes later everyone started to arrive "How are you?" Olivia asked her giving her a hug.

"I'm Fine, Liv I will never ever be able o repay you for what you did. You saved my life I am forever grateful." Melinda said hugging her as tight as she could stand.

"Ah Mel, it was nothing there was no way I was letting you leave us." Olivia said whiping her eyes as the tears fell.

"Melinda , your the M.E what the hell are you doing getting shot?"Munch asked.

"Well ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted to be shot in the gut, you know see what it feels like, if my life would be on the line if it was a matter of life or death. " She answered sarcastically.

"and how does it feel?" Elliot asked.

"Hurts like hell." Melinda said causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm really glad your okay Melinda. How about we all go out to dinner when this little lady is back on her feet and up to it." Don suggested.

Melinda let out a laugh. "Ya food!"

"I'm glad your ohkay Melinda." Jo said rubbing her shoulder.

"Jo, thank you, thank you for assisting to save my life." Melinda said with the sincerest gratitude. The two women hugged and everyone had the look of 'Awe' on their face.

The Detectives and ADA visited her every day for the next three days. On her last day in the hospital Fin came to check her out. "So when did you want to tell them?" Fin asked on the way back to his apartment.

"As soon as possible." Melinda answered with any hesitation.

Three weeks later Melinda was back at work, she had just entered the squad room when Cragen called her over to where the Detectives and ADA were gathered. "Melinda, do you have plans for tonight?" He asked.

"No Why?"

"Well neither does anyone else. Would you like to go out for your dinner tonight? I know a great place call LaMas It's an Italian place and it's extreamly delicious" Cragen said

"Sure, I'm starving." Melinda answered. "But I'm not dressed for the place."

"I agree with Mel, I look like an over worked attorney I can't go like this" Jo exclaimed looking down at her attire

"Oh I can fix that!" Olivia Exclaimed " I just picked up a few outfits for the late nights, wanna wear those?"

"Please" Melinda said relieved. Olivia always had good taste in clothes and they all wore the same size

"Can I use your make up?" Jo asked.

Olivia nodded leading the two women to the cribs.

"God were gonna be here all night!" Munch exclaimed.

Melinda returned back down stairs dressed in blue jeans with a purple shit that showed of her curves with some black pumps, Jo had on a blue shirt with skinny jeans with Black balerina shoes and Olivia decided to change as well. She put on her red shirt,denim jeans, and balerina shoes. The three returned back down stairs looking refreshed and incredibly gorgeous.

"Damn! what the hell did Liv install up there? A mall?" Elliot asked amazed at how the woman went from cute and tired to looking hot and well Hot!

They all took their own car following Don to the restraunt. They all meet out side the entrance walking in together, Melinda was surprised at how fast they were seated.

They all took their seat an Fin and Melinda just happened to sit next to eachother. *-we all know it was no accident-*

"So any thing new?" Munch asked.

Melinda and Fin gave eachother the 'Look' that said it all. Fin was the first to speak. "Actually ugh Melinda and I are um...Together..." He said not sure how to go about explaing it.

"Since when?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

"A year next week." Melinda answered an enormous smile on her lips, her happiness shining through her eyes.

"Awe thats so cute!" Olivia giggeled. Her smile quickly faded she punched Fin in the arm "Why in the hell am I just finding out about this?"

"Oww." He said "That hurt, what did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't tell me you have been seeing my best friend for almost a year!" She exclaimed

"It was a nuetral decision, we wanted to keep things quiet until we were sure we had something going" Melinda defended.

"Maybe because even you know this is bogus" Jo muttered under her breath.

Melinda glared at the woman apparently the olny one to have herd her. "I'm sorry did you say something?" She asked.

"What? Me? No." Jo said a little panicked.

"I can't believe your dating Melinda." Elliot said earning a glare from the Medical examiner.

"Whats wrong with me?" Melinda asked a little hurt.

"I..ugh ..no I didn't mean it like that...melinda you look very pretty, sexy even" He stuttered.

"She always looks pretty." Fin said as if stating the obvious.

Melinda smiled "Have I ever told you I loved you?" she pecked his lips causing Olivia to whistle.

"No kissing at the table." Jo Growled."I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep my appetite." The rest of the night was accompined by the ADA making rude remarks the entire time.

Melinda didn't know what in the hell happened a couple of hours ago they were friends and now Jo would always have some rude thing to say about Melinda or something rude to say about Melinda dating Fin. Seeing that things were getting tense between the two ladies everyone decided to call it a night.

Melinda and Fin walked to their cars holding hands. "That went well." Melinda remarked as she leaned upagainst his car door wrapping her jacket tighter around her self.

Fin hooked his fingers through her belt loops pecking her on the lips,his body pressing into her. "You gonna come over tonight?" He asked against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Do you want me to, do you still have that movie we got from Block-Buster?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so are you coming?"

She nooded "I'll meet you there." They got into their own car and drove to his apartment, they parked next to eachother,getting out at the same time and walking hand in hand to his door.

"Babe will you rub my shoulders?" Melinda asked coming back into the living room with a thick black blanket she was now dressed in pajama pants and just an old t-shirt.

"Yeah, if you put the movie in." He said from the kitchen.

"Oh and make me some hot chocolate I'm freezing, I will never understand why December has to be so cold."

Fin came back in the living room with her hot chocolate he took a seat on the couch Melinda laid in between his legs her head resting on his chest.

"I love you" She said looking up at him then she ever so softly kissed his lips.

"I love you to" He said mumbeled against her lips. They watched the Movie,she finsihed her drink and they ended up falling asleep. They had maybe been out maybe two hours when Fin's ringing cell woke them.

"Answer it already" Melinda growned. Fin reluctantly answered the device that had disturbed him and his sleeping princess.

_Tutola_

_yeah i'll be there in _10

"Who was that and were are you goin' to be in ten?" Melinda asked sitting up.

"We got a case, I have to go." Fin said.

She reluctantly got off of him. "Can I give you a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah but we have to go like now." Fin said putting on his jacket. Melinda threw on one of his sweat shirts and her tennis shoes.

"Were are we going?" Melinda asked once they were in the car

"Central park." Fin said buckleing up. they were there in less than 8 minutes. "By baby, love you I'll call you okay." Fin said getting out of the car

"Bye love you too, be safe." Melinda said, before driving back to his apartment.

"what do we got?" Fin asked walking up to Olivia.

"Veronica Perez thirteen years old, she's on her way to Mercy." Olivia said.

"what in the world is a thirteen year old doing out so late?" Fin asked no one in particular.

Olivia sighed it was going to be a long night.

"Wheres El?" Fin asked. "He's your partner not me. Mel and I were sleeping peacfuly."

"Mel and I?" Olivia asked. "are you two living together? and he and Kathy are talking to the kids about the divorcde."

"It's not offical yet but we might a well be."

Olivia dropped the conversation when Munch came from behind her.

"Oh boy you not gonna believe this." Munch said.

"What?" Fin asked.

"Veronica was raped by four different guys the nurse found four differnt types of semen all over her body and inside her body.

"Poor kid." Olivia said shacking her head.

"Yeah now where in the hell is Elliot?" Munch asked.

"Talking to the kids about the divorce." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Detectives you need to get to the hospital Veronica had a panick attack." Cragen said.


	2. Chapter 2

The detectives immediately went to the hospital. "Veronica Perez? Were with SVU" Munch told the attendant.

"Room 14, please don't push her. This girls been through hell." The attendant said showing them to Veronica's room.

Olivia opened the door to see the young teenager lying in bed with whom she believed to be the parents and some close family surrounding her.

"Hello Veronica, my name is Detective Benson, this is Detective Munch and Tutola." Olivia said as she approached the girl in the hospital bed.

"Can you give us a minute?" The girl asked looking at the people that gathered around her.

"Sure call us if you need us." Her mom said kissing her cheek.

Veronica nodded turning her attention back to the detectives.

"Veronica can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked.

"I, well I was with my aunt and we were walking it was starting to get cold so we decided to turn around some how we got seperated, and the next thing I know I'm being attacked,raped and hit I don't remember much."

"Do you know anyone who may want to hurt you?" Fin asked.

"My ex, his name is Chris." She shrugged not really having an idea of who may have done this. "and His friends, like I said I don't know"

"How did you and Chris meet?" Munch asked

"School, English class he sits behind me"

"What happened to make the two of you brake up?" Olivia asked

"He wats us to go farther..but I don't" She answered looking down at her hands "I'm national athlete I love to compete in sparring, and if something were to happen and I got pregnant there would be no way I'd be able to compete. I think I would die if had to give up my dream of taking home the gold."

Munch nodded looking around at his callegues.

"I think it was him and his stupid ass friends." She said as if it was all coming back to her "When he was rapping me, he said see I still get you and your not even mine, I don't wait for no one I get it when I want when it...hand me my phone it's in my jacket"

Fin pulled the pink touch screen out of the brown leather jacket handing it to the thirteen yearold.

"Thank you. Look these are the egg heads that raped me, I'm a black belt and go to the gym daily but I wasn't able to hold all four of them off especiall when they hit me with like a branch or something" Veronica said showing them a picture.

"Can you remember anything else?" Fin asked

"Yeah Oh my god ya when we were walking I thought I saw him and his friends, Buddy aka Oscar, Carlos and Lucas and kyle, they hit me I was screaming for help. I couldn't keep them off." Veronica said.

"How can there be five guys if only four samples were presant?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think Kyle hit me or raped me he tried to stop them, but Carlos hit him in the face. Kyle tried to fight him but Carlos pulled out a knife so kyle ran he said he would get help and told me to be strong...and well" Veronica trailed off. "Can you guys come back later? I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

They nodded felling as if they didn't really have a choice. As they waked out of the room Fin's cell started to ring. The caller I.d said 'Mel'

"Hey"

"I might end up having to stay in the cribs"

"No you stay go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Ya, alright love you to" he said hanging up. "What?" he asked refering to the look Munch and Olivia were giving him.

"We have been together foreve and you never told me you love me, but yet you say it to her?" Munch asked a little hurt.

"Yes, now whats your ponit?"

"Would you marry her?" Munch asked looking over the rims of his glasses.

"We dont even live together, but yes I would marry her why?"

"Marry her oh my god is it that serious?" Olivia asked her eye brow raising.

"Yeah I guess." Fin said.

Olivia and Munch nodded dropping the conversation.

Olivia closed her car door thinking about her partner,bestfriend and boy friend. As she headed back to the precint her cell went off she didn't even bother checking the id

_Benson_

_He El_

_I miss you too_

_how did it go?_

_Really they were ohkay with it, and with us?_

_Great now we just have to come clean to our friends_

_Listen I have to go but I love you_

_bye baby_

* * *

To any new people reading this I know that the Victims name is Veronica and changes to Izzy but I'm re-writing the chapters for spelling and grammar reasons so just bear with me...Smutt is admitted in this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda woke up around 8 she had to drop by her place to get some clothes. I don't know why we haven't made it official yet, I'm practical already living there. She thought. Maybe her doesn't want to yet. ugh I hate playing these stupid mind games. She said to her self.

"Hey Mel, paper work and all that good stuff is on your desk." Tracy Melinda's co worker said as she entered the building

"Thanks Tray." Melinda said giving her a small smile. She spent her morning filling out paper work and typing up her reports which took less than two hours. Around one she started to get hungry, and seeing that it was a slow day her boss gave her the rest of the day off.

"Hey Melinda," Fin said happy to see her as she walked through the doors of the one six.

"hey, babe" She said with a smile playing on her face "I wanted to know if wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"You came all the way down here to see if I wanted to eat with you...instead of calling..." He asked.

"Well my boss gave me the rest of the day off, it's a really slow day. So do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, is Panda express fine?"

"Yeah I'm in the mood for what ever." she said with a shrug

Fin nodded leading her out of the precinct.

"Oh my god they are so cute together!" Olivia shriecked before her phone went off. She looked at her caller I.D it read made a quick break away to the roof top.

"Hey El." she said closing the door.

_"Hey baby, hows the case going?" Elliot asked._

"Umm its coming along I'm actually about to go with Munch to pick up the possible suspects." Olivia said

_"Ohkay, well I just called to say that I miss and love you and I'll be at your apartment tomorrow to pick you up for work. Also would you like to have dinner tonight around 7:30" Elliot asked_

"Sure, I'd love too, and I love you too bye baby I have to go." Olivia said

_"Bye baby, call me and I will pick you up from work"Elliot said hanging up_

Olivia smiled as she hung up, she was dateing her partner the guy she fell in love with the day they first meet. She couldn't wait to go out tonight but at the moment she needed to focus on Veronical and getting justice for her.

"Come on Munch." Olivia said walking by him. Munch got off of his ass and followed the Detective.

"were are we going?" he asked once they were in the car

"To go talk to Chris and his Buddys" Olivia said backing out of the parking lot. They went to Chris's house and saw 4 boys on the front pourch. "I'm looking For Chris Kimplo." Olivia said getting out of the car. All of the boys froze in their place.

"Don't run makes you look quilty." a boy with a blue aeropostal shirt said.

"True young one." Munch said approaching the boy. "Do you know where we could find Chris Kimplo?"

"I'm Chris Kimplo but you can call me C.K" He said winking at Olivia.

"C.K, do you know Veronica Perez?" Olivia asked.

"yeah, she's my Ex" C.K said

"Ex?" Munch asked wanting to get this kids story.

"Well Veronica wouldn't give me nun so I left, I got a bunch of other hoe's to hook up with" C.K said.

"You guys are just a bunch of players aren't cha, what's you name?" Munch asked.

"I'm Carlos" The boy in the blue aeropostale shirt said.

"I'm Lucas" a boy in a green hat said.

"I'm oscar Aka Buddy" the other one said he had a red shirt on his head.

Munch looked at Olivia and she looked at him. "Veronica was raped last night, do any of you know anything about that?"Munch asked.

the boys didn't say anything they started talking amungst themselves about a new hispanic girl who just moved in across the street. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"We need you to come down to our precint" Munch said.

* * *

"So how's work going so far?." Melinda asked sitting down with her food.

"Man your not gonna belive this." Fin said. "So a girl 13 raped by four 's not for sure but she thinks it was her ex and his friends, but what I don't understand is why she was out at hat time anyways she said she was walking with her aunt but it was ten thirty when I got the call plus it's freezing out side."

"That's horrible and she's only 13?" Melinda asked.

Fin nodded taking a big drink of his pepsi.

Melinda just shook her head taking a bite of her orange chicken. "Is she ohkay?"

"She's alright, last night she had a panick attack but she's stable now and she was so calm when she explained what happened although but you could definitely see the anger,hurt and betrail in her eyes I felt horriable" he finished with a sigh "I think it was the fact that they broke up cause he wanted to go farther and she's not ready. I mean she's thirteen, just a baby. When she was talking to us last night she said something about sparring and her dream to take home the gold, she didn't give in to him because she doesn't want to be a teen mom.."

Melinda sighed this was not something that she wanted to continue to talk about. It broke her heart every time a woman or a young girl was attacked. Men to, but it felt like more of a female issue. "Do you think you might have to work all night? I was kinda hoping we could do something, just the two of us."

"No I don't think so, ah Mel can I ask you a question?" Fin asked taking a bite of her egg roll.

"Whats on your mind?"

"Well, I...ugh Melinda I love you like a lot... Will you...ugh... move in with me?"

Melinda's eyes widen she was not expecting that. This was something she would happen and wow this was a surprise.

"Ugh..Mel..your to quiet. Is something wrong?" He asked feeling very uneasy by the long slience

"Yes" She answered.

Fin's eyes widened "What, ugh i'm sorry I just thought you know we have been together for like a year but if it's still to soon..."

"No,no I mean yes I'll move in with you" She said quickly correcting him.

"You will?" He asked

"Yeah! yes of course!" She said an enourmous smile on her lips.

He smiled taking the key off of his key loop. "Since your off you can go make the copy, if you want." He said placing the silver key in the palm of her hands. She smiled they finished their lunch and headed back to the precinct.

"Bye babe. I love you do you care if I bring my stuff over today? I don't really have anything except clothes, and pictures you know stuff like that. The furniture can go to storage or something." she said

"Nope,go ahead" He said before giving her a good bye kiss.

"Okay buh bye See you later. Hey maybe we can go to the movies later." She said getting out of the car.

"Sounds like a plan, love you"

"Love you to, have a good day" and with that the Medical examiner took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL PARENTS ARE PRESENT DURING THE INTERROGATION...**

Interrogation with Olivia/ C.P

"Look I said I didn't know anything about that." C.P said

"Really? cause you DNA in side of Veronica Perez says other wise." Olivia said.

"That's bull, why would we rape her? Hell your proabably setting us up." C.P asked

"Because she wouldn't give you any, so and your pals were gonna teach her a lesson, you weren't gonna let her get away you were getting in her pants and she couldn't stop you." Olivia exclaimed.

**Interrogation with Munch/ Carlos**

"C.P said we had to, he forced us." Carlos said

"So C.P set this up?" Munch asked

"Yes it was all his idea, I didn't want anything to do with it." Carlos said

Munch looked at the boy before walking out of the room at the same time that Fin did. "What did he say?" Fin asked pointing at Carlos through the one- way

"Said C.P set this up" Munch said turning to look at the teenager through the mirror"What about Lucas?"

"Same thing, said C.P did it and he didn't even want to do it." Fin said

"Buddy said the exact same thing." Cragen said walking out of the other interogation room.

Munched walked over to Liv's interrogation Mirror knocking on it which was a signal telling her to come out.

"What?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"All three boys said C.P set this up, and they wanted nothing to do with it" Fin said.

Olivia nodded before walking back in to the room "C.P your boys ratted you out they all said you set up the rape of Veronica Perez" Olivia said

"That's B.S Buddy made her give him oral, Lucas fucked her before any of us and Oscar well he was the first one to spill his semen on her but the second one to do her and Budy went next Then I made her give me Oral then Fucked her about four times she was screaming so I hit her in the face then we all ejaculated on her...those boys had fun but Kyle was such a wimp he left before the fun even began" C.P said smirking.

Olivia wanted to through the boy against the wall. "You just gave me my confession." She said walking out of the room.

All of the boys parents were,mad disgusted and very upset. "I'll file this thanks detectives" Jo said winking at Fin before leaving.

"Did she just wink at you?" Cragen asked

Fin shivered at the thought. I mean it was totaly creepy that she thought any thing could happen between the two of them

"I think our Ada has a thing for Fin." Olivia remarked.

"Well she better get over it. Because I really don't need my girl friend to go down for murder" Fin said "No matter how hot that would be."

Olivia rolled her eyes "Fin, Melinda would not go to jail for you"

"Yes she would"

"No she wouldn't"

"How do you know?"

"Why in the hell would she do that?"

"I'd go to jail for her"

"I'lll pretend I didn't hear that" Cragen said making his way back to his office.

Olivia rolled eyes once more taking a seat at her was working on her DD5's when her cell went off she had just recieved a txt...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey baby_

Olivia looked at the text it was from Elliot

Hey- she texted

_I miss you_

I miss you too hey lets go to the Movies Ninja assain is out-she replied

_Okay let me know what time and I'll be ready _

Okay- she sent him smiling.

_Olivia I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I will never regrett you or us I vow to tell you everyday that your the prettiest, most sexiest woman in the entire world. I am so glad were together I love you baby!_

El, thank you, aww That was so sweet granted it was over txt I am never deleting this! I Love you too!

Melinda was at her apartment packing up her make up, tampons and stuff like that into a cosmetic case, she packed up all of her work scrubs and Medical equipment and books... etc into a box. She would put all of her furniture in storage so that took care of most of her problem's. She packed up her clothes except for what she would wear tonight when she went out and when they came home and decided to go to bed. She wrapped up photos and albums in bubble wrap and put them into a box. Thank God thing he has a two bedroom apartment and 3 walk-in closests. One in his room the other bed room and he had a smaller one in the bath room plus he had a hall closest.

Melinda was able to get the people from storage to move her furniture which took less than a two hours to do. She packed up her car and went to Fin's dropping the first few things off in the living room she headed back to her place to pick up the rest of her stuff. She didn't really have a lot since she was never really home. So there was nothing to really have.

By the time Fin got home Melinda had already unpacked almost everything, he finished unpacking the dishes that she had brought over while she was in the shower,When Melinda got out of the shower he got in, by the time he got out she was dressed in A long blue sweeter with her denim blue jeans that hugged her curves and really made her pop out the were tight, but not in a nice sexy type of way.

She put on a black belt that complimented the out fit really well she had her make up done and he hair was curly she had her black jacket on her lap and her black nikie shocks on. Fin was dressed in a baby blue sweater with the dark almost black looking jeans his shoes and his black leather jacket. "Damn Mel you look good." Fin said walking out of the room to find her sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"You don't look so bad your self" She said standing up and winking at him.

"You ready to go?" Fin asked. He had to look away because she looked absolutley amazing. He wanted to skip the movie and she throw her on the bed.

Melinda nodded grabbing her cell phone, little did Fin know she wanted him to do the exact same thing. He and Melinda walked out the door and headed to the movies it was snowing out side so Melinda had snow in her hair by the time they got to the car, and Fin was definately having second thoughts about going out.

Melinda and Fin were waiting in line for their ticket, when a woman with Brown hair and a brown Carmel type leather jacket kissed a man who looked just like Elliot the woman kinda reminded Melinda of Olivia. "Fin that couple on our left do they not look like OLivia and Elliot?" Melinda asked leaning into him.

Fin took a quick look "It does...Mel, oh my god Mel that is them." He aexclaimed.

Melinda looked and sure enough there they were having a tongue battle "I didn't even know they were dating, but I'm defianately not surprised."

Fin looked back at his co-workers before paying for the tickets.

"I want a pickle." Melinda said looking at Fin.

He smirked before walking off to buy her a pickle.

"Hey." She said looking at the pickle that he just handed her with an enourmous bite mark.

"What?" Fin asked

"Did you take a bite out of my pickle?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I didn't say you could have some." She mumbeled

"I bought it!"

Melinda rolled her eyes taking A bite of the sour cucumber. Melinda kept covering her eyes, the movie was very bloody she had never seen so much blood not even at a crime scene. Fin noticed she was freaking out.

"Mel do wanna go home?" he asked.

"Please." Melinda said flinching as a guy chopped off anothers head.

Fin got their stuff he didn't want her to watch the movie if it was freaking her out. The two were walking out of the door when Melinda littearly ran into Elliot and Olivia who were leaving as well, they were holding hands.

"Melinda?" Olivia said dropping Elliots hand.

"I'm sorry" Melinda said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elliot asked.

"We were on a date why are you guys here?" Fin asked. "And why where you holding hands?"

"We were on a date but the movie freaked me out." Olivia said avoding her friends eyes.

"Ha I knew it." Melinda said snapping her fingers. Olivia looked at her questionaly.

"We saw the two of you making out, and by the way it was to much tongue kinda gross" Fin said before walking out hand in hand with Melinda.

"Your so mean." Melinda said as he opened her door.

"How?" he asked.

"To much tongue? really?" Melinda asked looking at him. Fin didn't say anything he gave her a small smile before walking to his side of the car and gettin in he had barley put on his seat belt when Melinda kissed him she played with his braid and licked his lips, he parted them just enough for her tongue to slip in she pulled away when breathing became difficult. "To much tongue?" she asked winking.

"No." He answered simply before kissing her again.

currently the duo, were stumbling up to their apartment. His lips were on hers, his body pressed against her own as she fumbled backwards towards the door. Her back hit the surface, and she moaned softly. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, and it only made her wetter than ever. God, The thing this man could do with his amazing body... her thoughts were interupted by the sound of a voice.

"Wow i though we used alot of tongue." Elliot snickered.

Fin pulled away from Melinda and she groaned in annoyance, she some how managed to open the door, and soon everyone was inside.

"Can we help you with anything?" Fin asked taking a seat on the couch. Melinda sat on his lap wrapping the blanket around them.

"No just thought we could hang out." Olivia said.

Melinda groaned against Fin's chest.

"Are you ohkay Mel?" Elliot asked

"No we were actually in the middle of something." Melinda said.

"yeah we saw." Olivia said winking.

"So can you leave? Because I kinda wanna get back to it" Melinda asked sweetly.

Elliot smirked at her. "I'll make you a deal, if the two of you promise to keep quiet about me and Liv and we will leave."

"You act as if i'm going to twitter this or something." Melinda said sarcastically.

"Do we have a deal?" Olivia asked.

"yes we promise we will keep this quiet...even though it will be no shock." Fin said.

"Great! So what movie did you guys see?" Olivia asked taking a seat and making her self comfortable

"They are obviously not gonna leave so let's just get a pizza." Melinda said getting up and grabbing her phone. She was a little dissapointed that they were here because she was kinda looking forward to making love.


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda ordered a hamburger pizza, Looking at her friends who ruined the moment for her. Olivia could tell Melinda was a little mad at them for showing up when they did.

"Melinda, you should be happy we showed up when we did."Olivia said as Melinda hung up the phone.

"Yeah I'm over joyed." she said sarcastically.

"Mel we could have saved you from getting pregnant." Elliot added.

Melinda took a seat on the couch but her head shot up when she heard that come from his mouth."I'm on birth control... and why the hell am I even telling you that?." She asked her self before shacking her head.

Olivia smirked "Okay as soon as we eat we will leave and you two can go back to what ever you were in the middle of doing." Elliot said.

"No it's not the same." Fin said playfully looking at Melinda. The woman glared at him.

There was a knock at the door. Elliot got up and answered it, he paid and tipped the guy as well.

"Hey a little warning the weather is about to get real ugly so I suggested you folks stay were you are." The teenager told him before wrapping his arms around himself before leaving.

"Well I got good news and bad news." Elliot said turning around with the pizza. "The pizza's here but the guy said the weather is gonna get real ugly in the next couple of minutes so it would be safe if everyone just stayed where they were."

Fin groaned he really wanted to just be with Melinda but there was no way he was sending his friends out in dangerous weather. Melinda didn't say anything she grabbed a plate and two slices of pizza. "There is water,coke,tea and spite in the fridge." Melinda said as Olivia walked into the kitchen the four friends ate pizza and watched Bridezillas it was the only thing that was on that seemed interesting.

"God Melinda if you act like that I might not even go through with it." Fin said referring to some physco lady who smashed her hand in a cake because it was vanilla and not chocolate.

Melinda's ears perked up "so are you saying you would marry me?" she asked.

It then registered to Fin what he had said. There was no getting out of this if he said no then she might leave thinking there is nothing for them but if he answered then it could spoil something he had planned. "Of course I would marry you, but don't get your hopes up for a proposal anytime soon." Fin said.

Melinda gave him a small smile "Oh come on we could get married in a church with me in a beautiful white dress and.."

Fin cut her off. "Melinda I promise one day we will get married just not today."

Melinda rolled her eyes playfully he just confessed that some day he would marry her, and that was good enough for her.

every one was getting bored watching T.v and they had already finished eating. Olivia looked out of the window "Damn it's horrible out there." she said.

Fin sighed "Okay you two can sleep in the guest bedroom, but please no sex what ever you do."

"Come on Liv I got something you can wear." Melinda said leading her into her bedroom pulling out a blue shirt and some pajama bottoms.

"Thanks Mel your the best" Olivia said taking the clothes. Melinda shut the bedroom door taking off her top. "Gees were close but I don't want to know you like that." Olivia said as her friend walked around the room in a black lace bra. Melinda rolled her eyes putting on a gray shirt and changing into some black sweat pants.

Melinda walked out of her room and showed the two detectives to their room and even put an extra blanket on the bed, "Night guys remember NO SEX! Please because I honestly don't want to hear it."

"Same rules apply for you my friend." Elliot said Melinda looked at him.

"Right, okay believe that if you want Stabler." she said before leaving. Olivia looked at him before getting into the bed.

"There not really gonna have sex are they?" Elliot asked getting into the bed.

"I hope not, but they were in the middle of getting busy before we showed up." She whispered

Melinda wrapped her arms around Fin their legs were tangled up together. "Night, I love you" He whispered to her.

"I love you too good night." she said kissing his lips and it wasn't too long until Melinda was straddiling him and they were making out. Fin had his hands on he hips and her hands were gripping his shirt. Fin rolled her over on her back kissing her lips and leaving a trail of kisses to her neck his hands slipped under her shirt holding her torso.

"You know we cant have sex right?" she asked against his lips.

"Yes we can you just have to be quiet." Fin said inching his hands up her shirt and making her giggle.

"You really want to be quiet when we are having sex? I don't think that's possible." she said sill giggling.

"Oh good point." he said getting off of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said no sex" he defended him self.

"Yeah doesn't mean we can't make- out."

"Don't have to tell me twice" he said getting back on top of her.

the two had fallin' asleep in each others arms. They had maybe been asleep for two hours when Fin's cell phone starts to go off. Melinda got up to answer it

Hello

_"Melinda Hi this is Cragen."_

"Captain I love you but why are you calling at 12:30? Don't you know normal people sleep at that hour? you should be one of them."

_"Cute, I need to talk to Fin so if you could kindly hand the phone to him it would be greatly appericated."_

"Hello" Fin said into the reciever

_"Fin I need you to get to the station quiclky as possible."_

"Why is it Veronica?"

_"No it's Jo."_

"Jo? why do I need to go for Jo?"

_"Detective are you two sleeping together?"_

"I'm sorry were you not there when I said i was dateing Melinda? Why would I cheat on her and of all people why with Jo" Melinda sprung out of bed upon heraing this.

_"She told Jack the head one in charge of the da's that you two were sleeping together" Cragen said before he hung up. _leaving a confused Fin and hurt Melinda_._

"Are you sleeping with her?" Melinda asked not wanting to believe it she could feel tears in her eyes.

"What? No why would I cheat on you?"

"Never? you never slept with her or anything that would fall under the catagory of cheating?" she aksed anger in her voice

"No, I sware to Melinda the only if any connection that we have ever had would be me putting my hand on her shoulder, and I don't even think that's happened between the two of us" He explained. Melinda looked at him she didn't know if she should believe him or not. Fin could tell she was some what doubting him. "Melinda if I was cheating on you why woud I ask you to move in? why would I... you know what never mind." he said relizing he almost told her something that would ruin Christmas.

"Why would you what?" she asked

"Never mind, It will be totaly ruined If I tell you." He said putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked changing the subject

"The precint I have to clear this up." He said grabbing his badge and gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**(WARNING!)-**Ohkay Guys It Gets SMUTTY Towards the end. Please Read and Review

* * *

Melinda didn't know what to do, her heart was telling her he didn't cheat and he never would but her mind kept saying 'what if'. She couldn't take it she put on her shoes and woke up Staler and Benson. She told them she was leaving and that if for some reason she or Fin wasn't back when they left to lock up before they left.. It was only twelve thirty she didn't think she would be out that long but she just had to be safe.

"where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"If i tell you it will be premeditated." Melinda said walking out of the apartment and going down to her car.

"Okay what the Hell is going on?" Fin asked walking into the precinct, he startled Cragen,Jo and the chief of 1PP.

"Detective there is word that your sleeping with Ms. Marlowe" Cragen said

Fin took a deep breath "I already told you I never slept with her, I've never even kissed her. Hell probably the closest we have ever come;was me putting my hand on her shoulder like so." Fin said putting his hand on Cragens shoulder. "And I oretty sure that's never happened either."

"Jo?" Cragen asked trying to get her side of the story. Jo didn't say anything she was startled by the woman standing in the entrance.

"Melinda?" Jo questioned.

"No I'm your worse nightmare." Melinda said putting her hands on her hips. Fin sighed this would either go one of two ways easy and honest or a whole bunch of ass kicken

"Ms. Warner, I don't see how you presence is required." The Head Chief of one 1PP said.

"I'm not leaving, if he's sleeping with her I have every right to know." Melinda said.

"How are you entitled to know?" the chief asked.

"because were together! I'm with Melinda not Jo! M.E.L.I.N.D.A!" Fin exclaimed gesturing towards her.

"Jo, talk now" The chief said.

"I'm not saying a damn thing." Jo said getting her stuff and storming out of the precint. Cragen and the Chief went to his office leaving Melinda and Fin in the open bullpen.

Fin sighed taking a seat in his chair. Melinda stood there looking hurt. "Come on." He said pulling out the chair from the desk next to him. Melinda sat down in the chair not saying anything."Melinda you know I love you right?" He asked taking her hand. Melinda nodded her head. "Baby, talk to me." he pleaded.

"About what?" she asked looking away from him.

Fin looked at her "All right be that way, I'm ready to talk when you are."

Melinda let out a long sigh "I'm scared." she admitted.

"About what?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"That your gonna leave." she said finally looking into his eyes.

"Babe I promise I'm not going to leave you. Remember what I told you in the hospital? Your mine forever and always no matter what." he said kissing her hand. Melinda now had tears rolling down her cheek. "Melinda are you cryin'?" he asked. Melinda whipped her eyes. Fin stood up and pulled her up pulling her into a hug.

"Fin please just be honest, did you sleep with her?" Melinda asked pulling away. She felt horrible for askin' but seriously if it were you, wouldn't you want to know?

"Melinda I swear to god, I never slept with her. There was never anything sexual between us and there never will be. If I had said something to maybe lead her on I would like to know just what that was. Melinda I swear since I have been with you I haven't been with any one else." Fin told her truthfuly. Melinda whipped the tears that managed to fall from her eyes. Fin pulled her back into a hug kissing the side of her head.

"Detectiv, oh ah sorry to interupt, but I am so very sorry about what Jo did. We still have to get her story though, but I am granting you the rest of the week off." Cragen said.

"what about the Veronica Perez case?" Fin asked

"We will call if we need you okay." Cragen said walking back into his office.

Fin nodded he looked down Melinda's head rested on his shoulder her eyes were closed but she was still crying. "Come on Mel." He said not wanting to spend another in the and Fin walked into the parking. "I'll see you at home okay?" Fin said walking Melinda to her car.

Melinda gave him a small smile "ohkay" she whispered. he rested his lips on hers.

"Love you." he mumbled.

"love you too." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. When they separated he got into his car and headed home. When he got home Melinda was already there she was sitting on the couch.

"You okay?" he asked coming to sit by her.

"Yeah I think now I'm just tired, what time is it?" she asked leaning into him.

"One thirty."

"Come on lets go to sleep we only got two hours in." She said taking his hand and leading him to the bed room.

as soon as they were in the room Fin pushed Melinda against the bedroom door making it close. He kissed her hard but passionet he felt her respond to the kiss, Melinda reached behind her and locked the door she wrapped her arms around his neck. she walked forward her lips still on his making him walk backwards. His hands were on her hips, she pushed him back on to the bed falling on top of him. She worked quickly to remove his jacket throwing it on the floor along with her shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked against her lips.

"God yes." she said pulling off his shirt.

* * *

"El,Did you hear that?" Olivia asked shacking her boyfriend awake

"What?" Elliot whispered jumping from her touch

"Did you hear that?" she asked again

He herd the muffled moans of the couple in the next room. He turned to look at Olivia and gave her disgusted look.

* * *

Fin had rolled Melinda on to her back kissing her body, she loved it when he kissed her neck it was her weak spot. He roamed his hands over her body. Melinda withered in pleasure beneath his body his hands glided down her stomach and thighs. She was silently cursing him for taking his time.

Fin could tell he was driving her crazy by the expressions she wore on her sexy face. Her legs rose off the bed her thighs brushed against his ribs. It was his turn to moan.

hearing the small sound of pleasure from his roaming lips made her grin, she knew all to well that she just found this detectives pressure point. She lifted her hips keeping her thighs looming against him. the head of his stiff cock brushed against her center he nearly came right then; but he held on, he kissed her lips begging for entrance she willingly abliged as her tounge thrusted against his for countrol, he eventually won letting his passion for her take over.

Melinda's body spiraled in pleasure , at the feeling of his throbbing erection threatining to pierce her swollen center. Every curent thought she could have mustered it was now lost in translation, for her body seemed to burn with desire; her hips bucked sending a jolt through out his body.

His riged cock sank into her slowly, causing her to arch her back in pleasure her mouth opened as her eyes closed, her head tilted back while her nails dug into his back. Her vocal cords seemed strained as an inaudable moan ripped through her. Tears stung the corner of her eyes from such pleasure. He was driving her crazy and he wasn't even fully inside of her. When her body seemed to to relax, feeling her walls contract around him, he started to move.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other they could her some moans and grunts. "I think they are having sex." Olivia whispered

"Melinda warned us" Elliot said with a disgusted look as an image that popped into his head.

"Yeah but Melinda dosen't seem like the type of woman to you know have sex when other people are in the house." Olivia said looking at Elliot

"Well maybe there is a side you don't know about her." He said Kissing her neck.

"El stop were not having sex." Olivia said.

"Why not? They are." Elliot said not giving up.

"Because I said so plus this is their house, goodnight." She said rolling over and closing her eyes. The two tried to go to sleep but with the sounds coming from the other room it wasn't easy.

* * *

Fin impaled himself into her minutley, slowly driving himself into her repeatedly. His deep groans and moans were almost as loud as hers. He slid his hand along her sides, eyes washing over her body. her head was tilted back slightly, her eyes were closed, lips parted as she moaned. He smiled; feeling like the luckiest man ever to be in bed with Melinda Warner, and what made it all the more special was that she was enjoying it. Melinda Warner was enjoying this. She wrapped her long medium dark toned legs around his waist, pulling him father into her. Fin only moaned as her inner walls fluttered and contracted around his shaft. Making it almost impossible to breathe.

Melinda's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she opened her eyes, seeing his dark chocolate eyes staring right back at her. She smiled wide wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips down onto hers. Their tounges were fighting for countroll when he gave a particular hard thrust causing her to arch her back pulling away from the kiss and convulse saying his name rather loudly, she was breathing very rapidly. Fin smiirked kissing her.

"See what you do to me detective?" Melinda asked trying to ger her breathing back to normal.

* * *

"God how many orgasims is this woman gonna have?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia jolted awake from her scream.

Olivia shook her head looking at the clock. "Damn it's two thirty in the morning" she said laying back down,putting the pillow over her head. Elliot did the same the two of them fell aleep but it didn't come easy they kept getting mental pictures and the grunts,moans and yells were still ringing in their ears. As for Fin and Melinda sleep came fast as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY GUYS... thee is more Drama coming up in previous chapters and some E/O spot light.

* * *

Melinda woke up around 9:30 Elliot and Olivia were already up. Fin was still asleep. Melinda walked into the kitchen fully dressed. "Hey." she said wrapping the blanket on the couch around her. "Hey there's coffee if you wan't some and donuts and callages." Olivia said. "okay thanks." Melinda said grabbing a donut. "Mel whats on your neck?" Olivia asked seeing some dark purple thing on Melinda's neck. "It's a hickey." Elliot said not even looking at it. Olivia slapped his chest. "What with what they did last night I'm not surprised." Elliot said winking at Melinda before going into the living room. Melinda turned three different shades of red. "You.." Melinda didn't even finish her sentence. The look on Olivia's face gave her the answer. "I'm so sorry" Melinda tried to explain.

"Melinda calm don't be embarrassed" Olivia said. "Don't you two have to go to work?" Melinda asked trying to change the subject. "Were leaving now." Elliot said. "Call us if you need anything, bye Mel" Olivia said closing the door. As soon as they left Fin emerged from the bed room. "Hey They got donuts and Coffee." Melinda said. "okay, are you working today?" Fin asked kissing her cheek. "Nope, I have the rest of the week off and I have the week of Christmas off as well. what are we doing for Christmas anyways?" Melinda asked taking a bite of her donut. "Well we have that police ball on Christmas eve and I then I have a surprise for you on Christmas so I don't know" Fin said. " A surprise? What is it?" Melinda asked. "You have to wait and see" Fin said. "Fine, Oh I know lets go shopping. we could by liv and them their presant and then I'll go with the girls to shop for you." Melinda said.

"Ohkay, get ready." Fin said getting up and taking a drink of her coffee.

Melinda and Fin left the aprtment 30 minutes later. "Okay, I'll meet you in about an hour" Fin said. "Were are you going?" She asked. "Secret. so go look for something for your friends." Fin said kissing her. Melinda grinned and Fin left she pulled out her cell phone.

Hey Liv- Melinda texted

Hey- liv

can you take for an hour and help me please- Mel

yeah, I'm at the mall right now so maybe in thirty mins- liv

I'm at the mall too meet me at the that starbucks- Mel

Lol okay, Fin called Elliot to help him with something so it's just the two of us- Liv

k- Mel.

"Ugh i wish I knew what he was getting me." Melinda said to her self walking to the starbucks.

* * *

"Hey Fin." Ellot said

"hey, i need your help." Fin said

"With what?" Elliot asked.

"I need you to help my find a neckles, earings and braclet." Fin said

"What no ring?" Elliot joked. Fin smirked pulling out a little Black box opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring,

"Damn what is this?" Elliot asked looking at the ring.

"It's 14 karrot white gold pincess cut engagement ring." Fin said

"Damn, I got Liv a necklas." Elliot said showing Fin the necklas. "No ring?" he asked

"I was thinking about it, but I decided I would wait untill valentines." Elliot said "When are you giving her the ring?"

"Christmas night or new years eve." Fin said.

* * *

Liv and Melinda had finished shopping and decided to get something to eat.

"Did you call them?" Melinda asked sitting down

"Yeah they said they will meet us here in about 10 minutes." Olivia said.

"Look there they are now." Olivia said tapping Melinda's hand Melinda turned around in time for Fin's lips to land on her cheek.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, please tell me you finished because there are tons of bags here." Elliot said

"Yeah were done for good." Melinda said drinking her water.

"Are yall done?" Melinda asked Fin

"yeah were done." Elliot said

"What did you get?" Melinda asked.

"It's a secret." Elliot said

"They went shopping for us." Melinda and Olivia said at the same time looking at each other with a chuckle.

"What ever you need to tell your self to sleep at night." Fin said

Elliot started to choke on his drink an imaged poped in to his mind when Fin said that.

Olivia looked at him with concerned eyes. "Baby are you ohkay?" she asked

"Yeah just...yeah i'm fine." Elliot said with a laugh

"When are you guys gonna come out?" Melinda asked.

"Christmas Eve at the ball." Elliot and Olivia said with a smile


	9. Chapter 9

The week flew by for Fin and Melinda. They had to work this week but got all of next week and four days off.

Fin found the perfect diamond hoop earings. a beautiful diamond necklas and matching Braclet. 'Foever and always' was engraved in to the braclet. He knew Melinda would love them, He decided to make a game out of this. From today all the way up to new years eve she would get something. Yes she had other presants but they were things like shoes, a leather jacket a new ipod nothing big. He decided to day 12 red roses.

"Hey Melinda you got something in your office, From a detective Tutuola" tracy said as her favorite Medical examiner walked through the doors.

"thanks Tray, You look pretty to day." Melinda complimented. "Thanks Mel you look beutiful as always" Tracy said. Melinda smiled at her before going to her office.

Melinda opened the door and saw the roses she put her hand over her heart. she looked for a card and finaly found it.

_Melinda,_

_My beautiful Princess these are for you_

_I just want you to know how much I love you!_

_Thanks you for always being there even before we were US_

_I Love you baby!_

_Love always Fin._

Melinda had a huge smile on her face. she saw an envelope sticking out of a book. She opened it thinking it was from Fin

_Dear Melinda,_

_You have no idea what your man does when he's not with for all you know we are sleeping together._

_How do you know we haven't had sex? I mean he does have to stay late sometimes_

_Think about it_

_Sincerly _

_A Bitch you shouldn't mess with._

Melinda's mouth nearly fell to the floor she read the letter four times before running out of her office.

"Melinda is everything ohkay?" Tracy asked

"yeah Fine, Just hold my calls thanks Tray." Melinda said waving off Tracy's concern

Melinda ran into the precint.

"Melinda whats the matter?" Fin asked jumping out of his chair seeing her run in

"read this" she said handing the letter to him. Fin read it and was as shocked as she was "Melinda i sware this never happened." Fin said looking at her. "I know i believe you, trust me i do... By the way thank you for the flowers it was really sweet i love you too." Melinda said. "whats the matter?" Cragen asked Fin handed him the letter, he wrapped his arms around Melinda's waist her back was against his chest. shortly after that Olivia,Elliot, and Munch read it. Just then Jo walked in. Melinda flexed seeing the ada wak in and Fin felt it he looked at Melinda who was giving the ada a death glare. "Jo we need to talk." captain said. Jo tried to play all innocent like she didn't know what he was talking about, and at first she didn't know what the problame was, but when she saw Melinda's death glare and it all fell into place. "Aww Has the Beloved Medical examiner of Svu still not come to terms with her lying cheating boyfriend?" Jo asked looking at Melinda. Melinda didn't say anything she knew if she opened her mouth she would never close it. "It's ohkay doll face you'll find some one else...but it makes since doesn't it? The key, roses and what ever other stuff he showered you with is just his way of making him self feel better." Jo said as if putting the pices together. "Melinda thats not true, if it were true do you think she would start being a bitch as soon as we came out like she did, or do you think she would have been a bitch from the beging, when I say beging I mean beging like our first date, our first kiss." Fin said

"Come On Melinda don't you have anything to say?" Jo asked expecting her to get mad, she was actually getting upset that Melinda wasn't reacting. "No, I don't have any thing to say to you." Melinda said raising her eye brow at the ada. "Are you sure, I'm a big girl I van handle my self." Jo said trying to irrtate her. Melinda didn't say any thing but a small smile cam acrross her lips. She turned around her back facing Jo, she tilted up Fin's chin and kissed him hard but passionet. Fin wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. he licked her lips begging for entrance Melinda obliged his tongue slipped into her mouth and stated to massage her own. Melinda moaned into the kiss her arms wrapping around his neck pushing his lips harder on to hers, Jo's mouth fell open as did every one elses this kiss lasted longer the Melinda actually intended to but she wasn't complaing. when she and Fin pulled apart she gave him a small smile. "Wow" she said breatless. Fin smirked pecking her lips. Melinda turned around to see Jo who was still in shock. "Actions speak louder than words." Melinda growled walking past her.

"hey what did I say, the other day." Munch said. Melinda stopped at the door she turned snapping her fingers. "Thats right I forgot to ask you. how did you sleep knowing i was haunting you?" Melinda asked. Munch looked at her over his glasses "The jokes on you my friend," he snickered "How?" Olivia asked. "the M.E had my love child." Munch said sarcasticly. Melinda made a disgusted face "Gross!" Melinda shrieked leaving shivering at the though.

Don sighed "shut up John." Olivia and Elliot said.

"Jo, a word please now." Cragen said


	10. Chapter 10

Jo grabbed her stuff and walked into Cragens office

"Jo what the hell is the matter with you?" Don asked

Jo didn't answer, instead what she said shocked him "What i did is not illeagel, don't underestimate me. Melinda played and she won, but there is catch... Now I have to find a new fish to fry." she said nothing else and walked out.

"Did you really have to kiss her like that?" Olivia asked.

"Hey it's Melinda why would you not kiss her like that?" Fin asked as if it were natural. Olivia rolled her eyes

"did anything new come up on Isabel's case?" Fin asked changing the subject.

"No, she isn't talking. we went to talk to her the on Thursday and she wouldn't stop hitting the punching bag then she blasted the radio and told us to leave she had to train." Olivia said.

"Lets see if she will talk today." Fin said. The four detectives left.

* * *

When they got there C.M was there

"What is he doing here?" Olivia whispered.

The detectives walked up to them he was singing to her.

"Leave I have to train!" Isabel yelled at C.M

"why are you acting like that?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Like what? Like a person who doesn't have time for you?" she asked.

'What happened to you? we use to have fun, remember fun?" he asked slmming his hand against the wall.

"remember i don't care? I don't want to be with you,Besides you were just with some other girl I see the make up and smell her purfume... I dont want to be a teen mom. I want to be a gold medalist in tae kwon do. I want to go to college be steady get married have a family, I don't want you." Isabel said

"who said your gonna be a teen mom?" C.M asked

"If i keep hanging out with your gonna keep presuring me to do something i don't want to do and eventually i'll do it. and how do i know i won't get pregnant. Besides even if hell froze over i wouldn't ever be wth you again espically after what you and your boys did." Isabel said.

"We were just playing" C.M lied

"Yeah well i didn't like it. It's rape and against the law, and you better believeI'm gonna do everything in power to make sure all four of ya'll go to jail." Isabel said.

C.M didn't say another thing. "Isabel can we talk?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Isabel said throwing C.M an ugly look.

The detectives talked to Isabel and C.M left. "have you talked to Kyle?" Isabel asked

"No why?" Fin asked

"he wont answer my calls. well once but he blamed him self and he kept apoligizing he said he was sorry he didn't get help fast enough I just want him to know that i'm okay." Isabel said

"we will try and call him for you." Olivia said.

"Thank you, I have to train so just make sure you lock up the house when you leave that would be great." Isabel said going back to her punching bag.

The detectives left,locking the front door.

* * *

Back at the precinct.

"Can i help you?" Munch asked as a young boy walked in

"Yeah I got a call from an Olivia Benson About Isabel is she ohkay?" the boy asked.

"yeah she's fine who are you?" Munch asked

"I'm Kyle" Kyle said

Munch nodded, "can you give this to Isabel, i would do it my self but i'm not ready to face her yet." kyle said looking at the floor after handing munch a white envelope.

"kyle shes not mad at you we talked to her today." fin said

"I know she told me but still." kyle said

Munch took the envelope. "Yeah we will give it to her." he said

"thank you" and with that Kyle left

Munch opened the Envelope and smirked. "Fin read this" Munch said handing him the letter

"What does it say?" Olivia and Elliot asked at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Fin siged reading the letter out loud

_Dear Isabel_

_I'm so, so, so sorry. I heard C.M is gonna try and take you back. But please don't go back to him he did you wrong. he cheated on you and he raped you._

_I guess what i'm tring to say is this_

_Baby i just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?_

_i know you smell the perfume the make up on his shirt_

_you don't believe his stories you know they're all lies_

_Bad as you are you sick around and just I don't know why_

_If i was your man baby you'd _

_Never worry about what i'd do_

_i'd be coming home back to you every night doing you right_

_you're the type of woman who deserves good things_

_Fist full of diamonds hand full of rings_

_Baby your a star I just wanna show you, you are_

_you should let me love you let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_baby good love and protection Make me your selection_

_show you the way loves supposed to be_

_baby you should let me love you_

_Listen your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts _

_your a dime + 99 it's a shame, don't even know what your worth_

_Every where you go they stop and stare Cuz your bad and it shows..._

_Isabel every minute i'm with you I fall more and more in love with you...but every second were apart My heart cries for you... I love you_

_Sincerly_

_Kyle_

"Awww that was too cute." Olivia said. later that night Liv dropped off the letter and Isabel said the exact same thing.

* * *

K This is capter was an Update on the case

Okay Melinda's present count down continues but I'm going to get the E/O spot light, Drama and Smut up... if I like where this is going ill do more drama for the couples. and maybe F/M and will have some little ones. Please Review and i'll Write the Valentines Proposal...come on guys Review, doesn't Olivia deserve a husband and kiddos of her own? lol yes I know i'm Evil hahaha... I want to give a shout out to **Fin and melindas daughter, LaSherricka, xDeathByCakesx, and scoobfan93...Thanks so Much for your Reviews your the reason i update Thanks so much! 3 3 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Over the Next couple of day Melinda received cards, yellow roses, red roses, pink and white roses. She would get chocolates and teddy bears. The week of Christmas came quickly.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Olivia asked one night laying in Elliots arms.

"Baby, I would tell them now." Elliot said kissing her head.

Olivia his cheek and the two love birds fell asleep.

Melinda woke up early Monday morning to see Fin wasn't there. before Fin went where ever he went. He put the earrings on his pillow. He left them in the black box but left the box open so she would see them.

Melinda sat up in the bed stretching out her arms, she happened to see the box and the most beautiful pair of earrings. She thought she was dreaming she pinched her self. she looked at the box scared to reach for it in fear that it might disappear. This was exciting for her. Finally realizing it was real and she wasn't dreaming she grabbed the box. "Holy Crap! These are gorgeous!" She said. She took a shower and put on her swet pants and sweter. She even put on the earrings. She found away to still make the earrings look good Even though she was all in swets.

Fin came through the apartment door about 20 Minutes after she woke up and showered. "hey where did you go?" She asked coming out of the room. "Well you see white people are weird, Olivia and Elliot bought two trees not knowing that the other one bought a tree so Liv called me and asked me If we wanted the other tree." Fin said. Melinda laughed walking over towards him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms arond his neck. "Thank you so much for the earings I love them! You are the Best boy friend Ever!" She said Kissing him again. "And your the best girl friend your also the the sexiest,smartests woman i know and I love you so much, but I will love you even more if you help me bring this tree up here" he said kissing her neck. "Okay, but the you have to help me wrap the presents, and who knows I might let you unwrap me." She said seductively. "I like that sound of that." He whispered huskily in her ear.

* * *

"I can't belive we bought two trees." Olivia said laughing.

"know, I was gonna surprise you." Elliot said.. Olivia smiled kissing him

"Olivia" Elliot said taking her hand and looking at her in her eyes. "Olivia I love you, you are the greatest woman in the world. Your smart, funny beutiful your a great mother figure to my kids and I want to give you the family that you deserve. Olivia you are my world i look forward to seeing you every morning and i want to hold you every may fight but that doesn't mean I don't love you I would breath for you if that were possible." Elliot said whiping the tears that came down her face. Olivia hugged him whiping her tears she kissed his lips

"I love you and your kids, I wish I were the one that you married twenty years ago i wish they were my kids." Olivia said

Elliot kissed her wrapping his arms around her. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair their bodies together like magnets. Elliot scooped her up in his arms and carried her off in to _their_ bedroom. He laid her on the bed gently. clothes were soon scattered all over the room. She laid back on a pillow spreading her nacked legs wide open, she was wet and Elliot loved it. she was ready to cum from him just starring hungrily at her. She wanted him to take her to pund into her as hard and as fast as he could she wanted so badly for him to be inside of her. His weight came down on top of her his cock brushing past her almost making her cum, but she held on. He wasn't even doing anything and her body was getting ready to have the first orgasim. He kissed her lips her neck and the top of her breast. he sucked one while fondeling the other. his free had worked down her body touching her smooth soft skin. when it got to her thigh, he removed his mouth from her breast and woked his way down kissing her body. he kissed her inner thighs before sucking her clit. Olivia's body spiraled in pleasure. "Ahhhh Ell!" Olivia moaned pusing his head closer to her. he nibbled on her licking her that was it she came, she came violently. He inserted one finger and added on another. Oliva withered in pleasure and she came a again. She was moaning and screaming and it felt so good for him to touch her. She was sure her neighbors could hear but she didn't give a damn she was on cloud nine.

Elliots rigid, rock hard cock sank into her slowly causing her to arch her back after moaning rather loudly. Elliot bit down on he neck it was all he could do to keep from opened her mouth about to beg him to move, but he acted before she could make a sound. His hips pulled back and rammed into her and in return she let out a loud scream of pleasure. He repeated his moves but brought his hips crashing into hers harder and harder with every movement. his pace had only increased slightly and breathing was becoming difficult. Her third orgasim was aproaching and she arched her back moaning louder and louder. she had a content look on her knew she was close. he stopped with out a warning. When Olivia relized he stopped she picked up her head in councern she opened her mouth to protest him stopping but before anything came out he rammed his hips into her with so much force that the bed shook vilently, it hit the wall and Olivia came not long after that so did elliot she wrapped her kegs around him pulling him farther into he ejaculated into her it left her with a warm fuzzy felling.

She Loved having Sex with him the other guys she had been with never gave her so much pleasure. thoses were usually 3 minute fucks. Men never lasted long with her but Elliot was different and that was one reason why she loved him. She never planned on letting him go.

"That was Amazing!" Olivia said Elliot smirked "yeah you are." he said holding her to himas he got off of her. The two fell asleep with a satisfied grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys...I thought that was good, WHAT ABOUT YOU? I might put two More smutt experiences but Idk. soo let me know what I should do. You got your half of your E/O smut. there drama will come later and the spot light will come soon as well thanks guys. you make this supper fun! Love ya! Read and Review thank you so much! should I make kathy start Drama or Jo? suggestions are appericiated!

* * *

"Stop." Melind giggeledas Fin kissed her neck. "Stop what?" He asked kissing behind her ear. "Stop that, you said you would help me if I helped you carry the tree" Melinda said. "Fine." he groaned Melindasmiled "okay here do this one." she said handinghim a box. "Happy?" He asked holding up his work. "Yes." she said sarcasticly. They were done in less than 30 minutes. "See was that so hard?" Melindaasked walking out of the room. "Yes." Fin said sarcasticly following her. Melinda rolled her eyes. She was on her tippytoes tryingto get something out of the kitchen cabnet. Fin was watchingher trying not to laugh. "Oh whipe that grin off your." She said still not able to reach the can. "MelindaWarner it's Christmas I don't think Santa will bring you any if your mean." Fin said. Melinda decided to use this to her advantage. "ohkaywill you get this for me and then we will do what ever you wanna do." She said battingher eye lashes. "I see what your doing here and trust me it doesn't work, but you are pretty cute so I'm gonna get the can for you anyways." Fin said. Melinda giggeld. "That obvious?" she asked as he handed the can to her."That your cute? dugh" Fin said. Melindalaughed "not what i was talking about but that works too." She said

"Fin can I ask you a question?" Melindaasked as she grabbed some plates out of the cabinet. "Sure whats up?" he asked leaningagainst the counter. "Well don't take this the wrong way or in way for that matter okayI'm just asking... Have you ever thought about us i don't know having kids?" Melindaasked avoidinghis eyes. Fin couldn't respond the air was sucked out of him Of course he though about having kids with her, but only if they were married. Melindawas beginningto become nervous and felt stupid for even asking. She was kind of hurt that he didn't answer. A few minutes went by Fin took a deep breath. "Of course I though about having kids with you." He said. Melinda's heart skipped a beat. "Really?" she asked tunrin' to face him. "Yeah...Melindaare you pregnant?" he asked as the though registered in his mind. "What? No of course not. I was just wondering, I want kids and I just wanted to see if you felt the same way" Melinda said reasuringhim. "Okay sorry I was just asking, I mean we never really talked about it before." Fin said. "So yeah, maybe someday we could have kids?" Melinda asked. "yeah why not but only on one condition...you have to Marry me because there is no way i'm having kids out side of marriage." Fin said. Melindasmiled "Okay." she said. "Now I have a question for." Fin said reachingfor her hand. "Thank about this carefully. You have a choice regardingthe big surprise I have for you. You can Have it on Christmas or on New years. Remember choose carefully." Fin said makingsure she understood what carefully ment.

Melinda though for a minute. "Christmas." she said "are you sure?" he asked "Yes Christmas." Melindasaid with out a doubt. "Okay." Fin said kissingher cheek before walking towards his room."Ahhone more thing, Christmaslike at the police ball when it's like one in the mornin' or Christmas when it's like 3:00 pm" Fin asked. "Doesn't matter." Melinda said. "Your no help." Fin smirked. "Okay at 3 or later in the day." Melindasaid. Fin kissed her cheek wrapping his arms around her Melind leaned into him. "Lets get a cat." Melinda said. Fin looked down at her "Why do you want a cat?" he asked. "I don't know there cute, how about a dog?" she tried. "Ummhow about i carry you to the bedroom and throw you on the bed." Fin said changing the subject. Melindalooked at him. "tempting but no." she said.

Fin smirked "Okay, I'll remember that." Melindasmiled and finished makingdinner. The two ate talkingabout the up coming holiday and just random stuff. "So, are you gonna give me a hint to what my surprise is?" Melinda asked. "Okay you want a hint. If it goes well your gonna need to take longer than your four days off." Fin said. Melinda gave him a questninglook "why?" she asked, "Trust me you will be completely soar." Fin said winlking at her. Melinda just rolled her eyes.

(Ohkay guys Melinda has the earrings...now he has to surprise her with the necklas and Braclet and I hope by now you know what the surprise is.) Melindaand Fin went to sleep but not before some TLC... Fin woke up to find he was in bed alone, he could hear the t.v he got up and got dressed walking out of the bed room with A long Blackk velvet box. Melinda was watchingDr.G medical Examiner. Fin didn't know why she would watch that consideringshe saw that stuff almost every day for a living. Melindaheard the bedroom door open. "hey" she said turningto look at him. "Hey, why are you watchingthat don't you do that for a living?" he asked. "Yeah but as stangeas it is I miss work, but I like stayinghome with you" she said going to the kitchen. Melindawas pouringanother cup of coffee when Fin moved all of her hair to one side. "Fin what are you doing?" she asked not turning around. "Just be quiet." Fin said openeing the box Melindastood there expectinghim to try and kiss her neck. "Seriously what are you doingshe asked feelingsomethingbeingput around her neck. Fin didn't answer "Okay turn" around he said movingher back. "Damn I got good taste he said looking at the neckles Melinda touched her neck she could tell it was a neckles but she couldn't see it. she went into the bathroom and saw the most beutiful dimond neckles ever hanging around her neck.

"Oh my god I love it." Melindasaid. "I knew you would." Fin said looking at her. 'And it looks good with my earrings." Melindasaid touching her earrings that rested on her ear. Fin smirked. "Oh Olivia called she invited us to lunch later." Melindasaid lookingat her self in the mirror. "Okay what time is it?" Fin asked drinkingher coffee. "It's 9:30 so lets go get something to eat then we can come home and chill then go out with them." Melinda said. "It was 10:30 when they left the apartment, they got a small breakfast at a small diner then they walked around before they decided it was cold.a round 2:30 they meet up with Olivia and Elliot. "Melinda I love the earrings and the necklace" Olivia said as her friend sat down. "Thanks." Melinda said. "so who's ready for the police ball?" Elliot asked. "I'm not I lost a bet with Munch now i have to dance with him." Olivia said. "So when are you to finaly coming out?" Melinda asked. "At the ball" Elliot said.

"I have an Idea lets go away all of us." Olivia said. "All of us?" Elliot asked "meaningthe four of us?". Olivia shock her head, "No all of us. The SVU family, and your kids." Fin looked at Melinda "Not if Jo's coming." Melinda said. "Oh come on Melinda put it behind you." Oliviasaid. "no, she said she was sleeping withhim, She did that already knowing we kinda of an item." Melinda said. "Come on Melindaplease for me, this would be my first family get away." Oliviasaid taking Melinda's hand. "Okay first of all I'm not a lezbo so if you would let go of my hand that would be appericiated, and second off...we will go but I sugestnobody bringa gun i might end up using it on her." Melinda said. "Ah Melinda! I love you your the best." Oliviasaid hugging her. "Olivia I can't breathe." Melinda said stuggiling to get air. "Oh I'm sorry." Oliviasaid letting go of her friend, as soon as Olivia released her Melinda moved her chair away from her and more towards Fin which reminded her. "Hey if we go on this 'trip' how are we suppose to go to the ball and how am i suppose to get my presant?" Melinda asked. "Trust me you will get it I promise." Fin said.

"Well we don't even know if were going yet i still have to aske everyone else." Olivia said. Melindadidn't want to go if Jo was goingto be there she would rather stay here with Fin she kinda liked the idea that she might have to stay home because she was gonna be soar.

"Okay I will call you guys later to tell you were we are going and to confirm the get away." Olivia said as the two couples left the restraunt. Melinda and Fin nodded walking off in th oposite direction as the Benslers. It was 6:30 when Olivia called.

"Melinda its justgonna be us four detectives,Huang, you, the captain El's kids and Casey. She called today just to say hi I invited her and she said she would love to go." Olivia sai

"Casey is coming awesome! what about Jo?" Melinda asked

"No Jo Is in court she made an alligationthat she slept with a judge so she's in some deep mess..Casey said she has some one she wants us to meet by the way." Olivia said

"So where are you taking me?"Melinda asked

"We are renting you and Fin a small cabing Elliots kids a cabain, me Caseyand him a cabin and then Haung,Munch and The captain will share, But the first night we all have to share One Cabin it's pretty big so we should all fit and then we will move to our own." Olivia explained

"Liv you don't have to pay for us." Melinda said

"No it's ohkay this is our presant to you and Fin." Olivia said

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked

"Yes oh and we are not going to the ball, start packing, pack warmly we leave like at one in the morning." Olivia said hanging up

Melindastared down at the phone and smiled. "Fin Come on we have to pack they want to leave in like 6 hours." Melinda said

Melinda packed swets, blue jeans t-shirts sweaters her make up. Tampons birth controll and whatever else she needed.

Fin packed his clothes and her braclet and the besutiful ringhe bought her '3 days' her thought three days and he would ask her to be his wife. If everything went as planed she reallywould be soar. Everyoneknew he was going to propose and all had a part in it.

Melindaand Fin finished packing they even rented an Suv since their car was to small. They had to take Munch, Haung and Cragen with them. Olivia and Elliot rented an Suvas well they planned on taking Elliots four kids (Eli does not exist..) Casey and her mistery person were gonna meet them up there. Cragen,Munch and Haung arived at Their apartment around 8 oclock. "Ohkay well um we are about to load up the car so what ever you have just get ready to put it in out car" Fin said The four guys walked out side to help load the car, leaving Melinda inside to double checkand Make sure everything they needed was pact she made she cleaned up a bit so they wouldn't have that to do when they got back. everything looked fne the Four guys returned upstairs just to get some big blankets and some pillows. when they returned the second time Melinda was cooking. "It's only nine thirty I figured we could eat then sleep you know we won't sleep much in the car" Melindasaid. "What are you making?" Munch asked. "chicken pasta, it's really good." Melinda said. "Is it just noodels and chicken." Munch asked. Melinda nodded puuting some in a plastic bowl she didn't feel like doing a lot dishes. After every one at they decided to sleep until Olivia and them got there.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N-Ahh it's nine in the mornin and i sware my cats talking to me...she keeps saying *Meow* haha wouldn't that be cool if i could speak cat?

Olivia and Elliot had finished packing and were loading up the car with the presents and suit cases they had pillows in blankets all ready in the car.

Kathy didn't understand why the kids had to leave on Christmas 'Divorce is a bitch' she thought.

"I'll get it!" 15 year old Lizzie said jumping off the couch at the sound of a doorbell.

"Hi daddy, Olivia!" Lizzie said hugging the two detectives. "Liv I got the new Mix c.d and yes 'every-time we touch' by Cascada is on it...Is that the song were playing for Fin and his girl friend Melinda?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah that's Melinda's favorite song...are you excited?" Olivia asked smiling. "Yes 9 days in a cabin and it's going to be snowing." Lizzie said. "Well the cabins are like some what connected and the biggest one is the one we are sharing tonight and where we will be for Christmas." Olivia said. Lizzie smiled.

"Kids put your stuff in the car we will be there in a minute." Elliot said.

"Ohkay thanks dad for the invite." All his kids said giving him a hug. Elliot hugged him back these are the moments that made him love being a father. kathy was starring at Olivia the whole time, no one notice her giving the detective dirty looks. "So Olivia your going?" Kathy asked as her kids piled into the car. "Yeah, some friends from work could be getting engaged." Olivia said. "Who?" Kathy asked. "Melinda and Fin, you may have meet Melinda a couple of times." Elliot said. Kathy nodded her head. looking at the two detectives. "your sleeping together?" she asked looking back between Elliot sighed nodding his head "were together" he said looking Kathy in her eyes. Olivia sighed she was very uncomfortable and Elliot could sence it. Kathy snorted "don't act like i don't know, i know you guys have been screwing each other for years now...believe me detectives you will pay." Kathy said going up stairs and slammingher bedroom door. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Come on!" Kathleen yelled as maureen honked the horn.

"Sorry guys." Olivia said as she and Elliot got into the car. They drove to Fin and Melinda's apartment but neither of them could get Kathy's last 6 little words out of their mind. when they puuled up into they pulled into the parking lot Olivia pulled out her cell phone calling Melinda.

"yeah we will be right out." Melinda said after jolting awake. She hung up and started to wake up the guys, which seemed to take for ever.

Melinda walked down the stairs with Munch,Cragen Huang and Fin.

"Are we just going to follow you?"Melinda asked approching The car Elliot and Olivia were in

"Yeah it's about a two hour drive. we should get there around 3:30" Elliot said

Melinda nodded before walking over to her car, Munch offered to drive and Cragen called Shot gun. Huang sat on the right side closest to the window. Melinda sat in the middle and Fin sat on the left side. the guys were wide awake But Melinda was exhausted she was trying to stay awake but she couldn't Fin noticed and pulled her to him she had her head on his shoulder and her arm over his arm rested on her soulder. "Go to sleep baby I'll wake you up when we get there." Fin said kissing the side of her head before covering her up with a blanket. Melinda gave a slight nod before closeing her eyes and falling asleep.

Olivia and everyone were asleep and. Elliot watched his precious Olivia she was an angel and he was so damn lucky to be with her. He loved her and he loved his kids. he thought about what it would have been like if he meet her twenty years...

Elliot loved her and planed on some day making her his wife and having a baby with her 'any thing is possible' he thought little did he know Olivia was dreaming his thoughts a small smile went across her lips as she dreamed of becoming Elliots wife and Mother of his children.

Fin was watching Melinda sleep she looked so peacful so beautiful she looked like an angel. He felt like the luckiest man in the world just to hold her in his arms he thanked god everyday for bringing her into his life. He thanked god that he finally got the guts to ask her out

_*Flash back almost 1 year ago*_

_"Hey Melinda can I talk to you for a second."_

_"Sure just give me a minute to finish this report"_

_she puts he pen down and stands up looking into the eyes of the detective. She always had a crush on him but would never admit it. It was her dirty little secret_

_"How can i help you?" She asks with a small soft smile_

_"Well you see...I..ugh...Well.." The detectives studered_

_"Yes?" _

_*takes a deep breath and closes his eyes*_

_"Melinda I like you alot and i was wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time." Fin asked _

_"Absolutely!" She said with so much enthusiasm Fin gave her a strange look. "I mean yeah sure." she said trying to cover up how excited she was_

_Fin gave her a small smile "Great how about Friday?"_

_"Perfect! so you then Detective." she said with a huge smile on her face. she was trying her best not to let it show how excited she was but she couldn't help it._

_"Bye Melinda" Fin said giving her a small wave before walking out of her office._

_Melinda waved and yelped as soon as her office door closed "I'm going on a date with Fin!" she repeated in a sing song voice giving a small happy dance. Fin smiled to himself earing the woman so happy._

_*end of Flash back*_

Fin kissed the top of her head rubbing her back. John looked in the rear-view mirror. He smiled to himself as her saw the love in devotion in his partners eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Elliot sughed pulling into a parking lot. It was almost 3:45am. He leaned back in his seat just trying to rest. Munh pulled up next to him parking the car.

"Okay were here." Munch said waking up Cragen and Huang, The three guys turned their head to see Melinda and Fin asleep in eachothers arms. Huang put his hand on Melinda's shoulder shacking her gently. "Melinda were here." he said. Melinda groaned "5 more minutes". Munch let out a soft chuckle. "No wake up! The sooner you two wake up the sooner you can go back to sleep." Huang said. Melinda relunctently woke up. "Fin baby wake up." she said. Fin groaned. melinda kissed his lips wich instantly woke him up. She chuckeld when she felt him respond to the kiss. "Now thats how I like to wake up." Fin said once they seperated. Melinda chuckeled she was stil very tired and if she didn't have some type of movement she would fall back asleep.

seeing Don and Munch get out Elliot decided to wake up Olivia and the kids.

"Liv sweet heart wake up." He said shacking her gently. Olivia jolted awake "I'm up" she said. Elliot chuckeled "were here beautiful." he said. Olivia smiled at him.

"kids wake up!" Elliot said all 4 of his jolted awake and before you knew it were scrambeling to get out of the car.

"where are we?" Maureen asked

"Symone woods." Elliot said

all if the kids relunctantly got out of the car It was freezing ice cold. "lets just grab all the blankets and pillows we can come back later for everything else" Huang suggested. Melinda felt super dizy. Melinda are you okay?" Fin asked noticeing she was swaying. she nodded her head and took a step but almost feel. Fin was right there to catch her. "are you sure your okay?" Fin asked Melinda closed her eyes and leaned against him she was exhausted and you could clearly see it all over her face dispite her objections Fin picked her up Bridal style,she fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Elliot walked up to the woman at the front desk "Hi we have a reservation for stabler." he sad super exhausted. "your Cabin is ready." the girl said swipping his card. The woman smiled at him 12 people right?" she asked he nodded and she gave him 12 cards. "Enjoy your stay, around 9:30 there will be a continental breakfast...would you like assistance to your cabin?" Olivia nodded and the woman smiled and walked around the desk "shall we?" she said motioning to the door.

They followed her through a smooth trail and a small open field untill Finaly they got to this big Cabin The woman smiled and left. "Ohkay this is like a cabin manchin it is two story 5 rooms on the bottom and 5 on the top it has an indoor hot tub and pool 11 bathrooms an enormous living room I had them put 6 air matresses on the floor they have 4 pull out couches...umm the rooms are a good ways apart and believe it or not this was cheaperer then renting a whole bunch of small cabins." Olivia said as they entered the enormous cabin all four of Elliots Kids ran to a matress and fell asleep. Elliot pulled out the couches one for Melinda and Fin. Cragen,Munch and Huang he and Liv would sleep on the matresses.

"When is Casey comming?" Munch asked

"She said she is gonna leave her apartment around 9 so she will be at 11 or so." Olivia said.

"Goodnight guys, I'm exhausted." Fin said Melinda was on one the pull out couch sleeping. "What ever you just want to be with Melinda."Olivia said with a smirk. "Your point?" he asked. Elliot smirked "All right then lets all get some sleep." he said Everyone laid down and maybe had been asleep for two hours but a loud scream made everyone jolt awake. "What happened?" Elliot asked turning on the lights. "Melinda are you okay?" Fin asked seeing the woman panting hard and had the look of fear in her eyes. "Melinda?" Olivia asked crawling towards her friends couch "Did you scream, are you okay?" she asked. Melinda didn't answer she just turned to look at Fin "Your alive?" she asked tears in her eyes. "yes I'm alive why wouldn't I be?"He asked confused at the medical examiners question as well as everyone else. "But you were shot." Melinda said looking into his eyes. "Melinda baby, I'm okay see i have a pulse. It was just a night mare." he said looking at the woman. Melinda hugged him tears falling "I thought you were dead, you were shot and I was at the...Fu..funeral .an...and I- I." Melinda said through tears "Baby i'm okay it was just a nightmare" Fin said whiping her tears away. "but there was a casket and it was you .Munch. was ap...apoligizing to..to me and ... and ..but It felt so real" Melinda said. "Melinda, calm down I'm not dead and i'm not dying anytime soon I promise." Fin said. Melinda hugged him even tightter. Everyone esle exchanged looks "Melinda would you like something like a water?" Maureen suggested. When Fin and melinda pulled apart melinda was whiping her eyes she put her hand on her head and took a deep breath for a minute there she had thought she lost the love of her life. Melinda looked at Fin who was rubbing her shoulder she kissed him softly on the lips and laid her head aginst his chest wrapping her arms around him. Fin rubbed her back looking at his friends he didn't know what to do. "are you okay? can we try to go back to sleep or do wanna go to another room and talk?" Fin asked. Melinda looked at him "just hold me. please." she said tears still in her eyes. He nodded he had never seen her like this, she was always so relaxed the only time he ever really only saw her freak out was when her sister died. Munch as well as everyone else were also confused they two had never seen her like this. "you okay Mel?" Cragen asked. "Can we just try to sleep please?" she asked. Everyone sighed and Olivia turned off the lights. Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly Except Fin and Melinda. 'it's okay Mel." Fin said rubbing her back and kissing her head. Melinda looked at him even in the dark she could still see the love,devotion, and protectiveness in his eyes. she ran her hand across his face kissing him lightly on the lips. They soon fell asleep.

Olivia woke up around 10:30 Elliot was the only other one awake. "hey." she said walking into the kitchen. "hey there, can you believe its christmas eve?" Elliot asked wrapping his arms around her. "I know tomorrow will be Christmas and thoses two over there will hopefully be getting engaged." Olivia said pointing to her friends. Elliot chuckeld "Liv they are getting engaged did you see the way she was acting when she thought he was dead?" he asked not looking for an answer. "She was histarical I though she was gonna give her self a panic attack." she said. "Olivia Lets tell them today as soon as Casey gets here."Elliot said changing the subject. "Okay." Olivia said kissing him.

It was now Ten forty five Every one had woke up and took a shower, they were all sitting on the couches talking when they heard a knock. "I'll get" Huang said. He opened the front door to see a red head with a baby belly. "Casey!" huang said looking at the woman. Casey smiled "Huang how are? I've missed you" she said as they hugged. "Come in." Huang said leading the Red head by the hand. "Casey is here and she's not alone." Huang said entering the living room. "Casey! Oh my god your Pregnant!" Melinda said jumping off the couch and hugging her friend. Casey had to wipe her eyes she was touched that her friend missed her. "Oh my god your pregnant." Melinda saidrubbing her stomach. "Casey, Girl how are you your glowing" Olivia said kissing her cheek and rubbing her stomach. "My Favorite Red head how are you?" Munch asked bringing her into a hug 'I'm good it's soo god to see you" she said kissing his cheek. "cvasey you look beautiful, and your pregnancy is just making you glow." Cragen said Casey was like one of his daughters. "thank you Don, God I've missed you" she said whiping her eyes. "hey what about me?" Fin asked making his way over to the pregnant red head. "God I have missed all of you." Casey said hugging him. "So I see we have another red head on the way." Fin said. "Umm well she could be a brunet, she could have Brown eyes or green" Casey said. "Your having a girl?" Cragen asked Casey nodded "I'm nameing her Layla Marie Novack." she said. "Where is the, her..." Melinda stumbeled not really sure if she should ask where or whos the father. "Um I don't even know his name, but i do know he was number cg543" Casey said. Melinda raised her eyes brow "Fertility?" Casey nodded. Casey said hello o Elliots kids but there was not really a connection they didn't really know her.

"So I hear you and Fin have a thing." Casey said as she brought in the last of her stuff. "Yeah, he's My love." Melinda said winking at him. "You finally got the guts to ask her out huh? Gees and it only took you 2 years." Casey said patting Fin's shoulder. Fin rolled his eyes. "What are we gonna do today?" Casey asked. "Girl it is freezing out there." Melinda said "Come back in the spring I heard it's beauiful, It's beautiful out side but you can't do any thing with out dying of hypotermia." "If it's okay with you guys we thought we could watch movies and just chill Dckie asked his fathers friends. "That sounds like a plan what do you have?" Melinda asked. "Well we have christmas movies like charlie brown and rudolph. Then we have just movies like nemo,cinderella, Bride wars, and some other ones" Dicke said. "yeah I have a couple of movies in my bag like 101 dalmations and stuff" Casey said. "Dickie what did they say?" Lizzie asked walking into the kitchen. "They don't care, the one with Curly hair said it was too cold to go out side anyways." Dickie said the adults looked at each other when Dickie refred to Melinda as the curly haired one. "Her names Melinda." Lizzie said Rolling her eyes. "Melinda, Oilvia,Casey,Alex,Jo,dani,Kim.. they all become the same after awhile" he said walking out of the room.

The kids were putting in rudolph when the adults walked into the living room. "Come on Girls we can decorate this tree and put the presants under it." Kathleen said pulling the three women off the couch her 2 sisters we already hanging up some ordiments. Melinda and Casey put some presants under the tree Lizzi her sisters and Liv decorated. Melinda put on some lights. "Aww it looks good." Casey said rubbing her bely. "How far along are you case?" Maureen asked. "I'm about 4 months i will be five in Janurary." Casey said. "Girls come on the Movie is about to start." Dickie said Olivia laughed walking over to him, she spotted Elliot and she knew it was time now or never. "Actually I need to say something, well we need to say something." Olivia said motioning for Elliot. Melinda looked at Fin it was time and they could see it.

"We.. .." Olivi stumbeled. Munch snapped his fingers. "Your preganant and Elliots the father" Melinda threw a pillow at him, he shot her a death glare. "She's not pregnant but they are dateing" Kathleen said defending Olivia. "Whoa your dateing? Olivia you know the rules no romance between calleauges" Cragen said. "But thats not fair i love her and she lives me, melinda and fin are going out." Elliot said. "Melinda is the Medical Examiner and thereare no rules between a detective and Medical examiner" Cragen said. "Captain. You can't fire them you will lose some of your best detectives" Huang said. Cragen siged "I'm staying out of this i 1pp finds out it's your ass not mine" he said. "So you won't split us up?" Elliot asked Cragen nodded "Elliot Olivia is like a daughter if you hurt her in any way I will transfer your ass out of my precinct." Cragen warned. "This is some Crazy shit..A crazy ada My partner in love with the M.E a pregnant friend and two calleages who are sleeping together." Munch said Huang let out a laugh. Casey let out a small smile.

Elliot and olivia cuddedled on one of the couches with the kids who sat on air matresses liv and Elliot were sharing a big comfiter and thekids were sharring one.

Melinda and Fin were together Casey decided to sit with them sharing their blanket. Cragen watched the movie and Huang and Munch were talking in the kitchen. They watched movies alll day drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn. "I'm tired." Olivia said. "Night guys weare goint to sleep." Elliot said as he and Olivia grabbed their bags that had yet to be unpacked and walked into a large room down the hall witch had a queen sized bed and bathroom. . Maureen grabbed her things she walked into a room and began to unpack. katleen decided to go to bed so she took her stuff to a room and unpacked. lizzie and Dickie left goin to their own room to unpack. The second story of the cabon was the only place left for people to sleep the stabler crew already took controll of the lower section.


	16. Chapter 16

Munch,Cragen,Casey and Huang went upstairs to pick out their room leaving Melinda and Fin down stairs. Fin got off the couch holding his hand out for Melinda She took it smileing. "put on some shoes and your jackey." Hesaid. "Why?" she asked. "Just do it." he said putting his jacket on. She put on her jacket and her shoes. "Where are we going?" she asked. "well were just goin out side." he said taking her hand they walked out the back door the trees were covered in snow, the snow looked like a blanket covering up the ground. "It's so pretty out here." Melinda said leaning into him. "Yes you are." he said looking at her. Melinda smiled at him he wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "Melinda I have one last thing for you before tomorrow." he said turning her too look at him. "Baby you didn't have to get me anything." she said. "I know but you deserve it, just like you deserve the necklace and earrings." he said kissing her She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips harder on to hers. "Melinda if you don't stop your not gonna get it." he said. she relunctently pulled away. Fin smiled pecking her lipshe reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box a long slender box he handed it to Melinda she took a deep breath and opened the box to find a beautiful braclet. "Turn it over." he said seeing her face which was pure amazement Melinda turned it over and it read 'Forever and Always'. "Fin It's beautiful I love it" she said tears in her eyes. "don't cry" he said putting the braclet on her. "I'm sorry i can't help but for the past couple of weeks you have done nothing but spoil me with flowers and jewlery and it means alot." she said. Fin held her right now seemed like the perfect moment to propose. It was just him and her he had the ring in his pocket but he was scarred but he knew this was right it felt right he needed to do it. He pulled away from her holding her hands in his, he took a deep breath "Melinda when i first meet you 8 years ago I knew i was in love with you and today I'm in love with you so much more, more than I ever imagined i would be. When I kissed you for he firt time there was just something that went off likefirworks. it took me 6 years to actully get the courage to ask you out and i will never regret it." he said Melinda had tears running down her cheeks she had so many emotions right now but fears was the biggest one she feared he was trying to break up with her."Melinda your smart, beautiful,funny and I sware a room gets brighter every time you enter. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and who knows maybe even have a couple of kids so will you Melinda ANessa Warner be my wife?" he asked getting down on one knee pulling out a small black box to reveal the beautiful 14 karrot white gold engagement ring. Melinda's hands flew to her mouth she wasn't expecting this at all. "God please tell your not joking because this isn't funny." she said surprised. Fin looked at her smiling "Oh my god you wanna me?" she asked pointing to her self. "Yes so will you marry me?" he asked standing up. "YES! YES! YES! a billion times YES!" she said still not believing he just did that. Fin stood up putting the ring on her finger. "Please tell me that happened and it wasn't just a dream." she said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's not a dream." he said Melinda pulled back kissing him hard on the lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. "I love you so much!" she said in between kisses. "I love you more!" he said he hugged her once they pulled apart 'You know now it was 12:30 when i proposed so technicaly it was Christmas he said. Melinda looked at him "Was this my surprise?" she asked. He nodded all this the cabin the trip it's for you. "We planned this a couple of days vefore Liv even asked us to come, they were suppose to be there when I asked you but Right now just felt right." he said. Melinda gave him her famous smile " I love you I love it defianatley the best surprise ever." she said He kissed her on the lips wrapping his arms around her. "Oh my god were getting Married is it possible to be this happy?' she asked. He pecked her lips "Lets go inside I'm freezing." he said. They waked back into the house the warm air hit them Fin shut the door and took off his jacket.

"Merrry Christmas! You guys are still up?" Olivia asked walking into the livingroom. "Yeah, Liv guess what" Melinda said running to her friend. "What? Olivia asked. "Were getting married!" Melinda screached. Olivias mouth fell "Ahh Married! your getting married Congratulation!" She said hugging her friend Olivia let go of Melinda and walked towards Fin instead of hugging him she hit him "Ouch!" he said rubbing the arm she just punched. "Fin you were suppose to wait untill later when everyone could see it." Olivia said. "I'm sorry but we were out side and it felt right..if it makes you feel better your the first to know" he said. "Nugh ugh Elliot told me about the ring after we went shopping." Olivia said "Which reminds me lets ee it." Melinda held out her left hand. "Ahh it is Beautiful!" Olivia said. "Thank you look what else i got." Melinda said showing her the new braclet. "Damn earrings,neclace,bracelt, and a Ring do you have any thing to open later to day?" livia asked. "Hey she has Like an Ipod some clotes and i think some shoes." Fin said "What i pod,Shoes and Clothes Babe this is definately the best Christmas Ever." Melinda said putting her hand over her heart. Olivia chuckled "Well it's like 12:45 so lets go to sleep you know the kids will be waking up very early... I'm gonna go upstairs but when I come back down here i want you two to go up" Olivia said... 10 minutes later "You room is the last one on the right side" Olivia said coming back down stairs and going to the room she and Elliot were sharring

Melinda and Fin took their bags upstairs and entered the last room on the right side. "Oh my god" Melinda said opening the door The room din lite, covered in candels and Rose pettals there was a thing of champange and a card

_CONGRAULATIONS_

_FIN & MELINDA_

_ON YOUR ROYAL ENGAGEMENT! _

_LOVE OLIVIA_

"Aww!" Melinda said reading the card. She threw her bags in the corner Fin was watching her from across the room. Melinda didn't notice him starring at her. He wrapped his arms aound her and she lened into him. "Were actually getting married...it's not a dream?" she asked looking up at him. "No baby it's not a dream its you and me forever and always" he said. "We not just you and me you did say we could have a baby." she said. "Okay then it's me you and the little one or ones who are not here yet but will be very loved." he said kissing her neck. "Melinda why don't we get married here?" he asked. Melinda thought for a moment "Well we could but I wanna wait, I wanna actually get married in a dress nothing big but why don't we have our honeymoon here. we can get married in the spring at like a park and then we can come here or Hawii maybe France" she said. Fin smirked. "Okay the real reason why i don't want to get married here is because were not alone which is not about the wedding part but the honneymoon part is something i'm sure they don't want to be here for." she said seductively. Fin looked at her and smirked "I like the way you think Dr." "Really Detective? did I ever tell you, that you the finest on the squad?" she asked kissing him. "Um I don't thinnk soo do wanna prove it?" he whispered harsh but sexy against her ear. Melinda smirked "I think room 1 is available and I believe I know the exact treatment that will prove it" she said runing her hand up and down his chest. Fin picked her upbridal style laying her gently on the bed. Melinda grinned when he got on top of kissed her fully on the lips his hand inched up her shirt every so often.

* * *

"So your saying he proposed to her?" Elliot asked as Olivia told him Melinda and Fin were getting married. Olivia nodded

"I thought he was gonna wait untill later today." Elliot said. olivia shruged her shoulders "he said the moment just felt right"

"Well it's not like we had a say, but I'm happy for them." Elliot said Olivia smiled "Do you think they will have kids?" she asked

Elliot shrugged "I don't know why?"

"Well she has it all right now a fiance, soon a marriage maybe a baby" Olivia said

Elliot looked at her. "Olivia lets get married." he said

Olivia looked at him "What no we can't get married"

"Why we live together I love you hopefuly you love me lets get married" he said

Olivia looked at him and smiled "okay yeah lets get married"

Elliot smiled "I'll by you ring when we leave and propose on new years eve ohkay?" he said kissing her lips

Olivia smiled "Now i have it all." she said kissing him.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia and Elliot woke up around 9:30 to find everyone else awake. Melinda and Fin were on the couch they hadn't told anyone yet except Liv. (considering everyone knows he was proposing)

"Merry Christmas!" Elliot said walking into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Maureen said hugging him and Olivia "Liv Merry christmas"

"Dad can we open presants now?" Lizzie asked

"Sure, why not do you wanna open presents yet" Elliot asked his co-workers

"Yeah come on"Munch said

"Wait before we begin we have something to say." Fin said as he and Melinda stood up. "Were getting Married!" Melinda shrieked

"Congrats, when did you propose i thought you were gonna do it in front of all of us." Munch said Kissing Melinda's cheek and hugging Fin

"Well early this morning at like around 12:30" Melinda said

"Ah your getting married, I'm having a baby" Casey said hugging her friends. Olivia was jealous even though she and Elliot agreed that they would get married it wasn't enough she wanted some attention but she knew she needed to keep quiet this whole thing was for Melinda, she would have her time on new years.

"Congrats guys!" Cragen said. "Ugh Don Can I ask you a favor?" Melinda said looking at the bald guy Cragen nodded "Well you see me and my parents don't get along so I was wondering if you would give me away you don't have to but it would really mean alot." Melinda said. Cragen smiled "I'd be honored to Melinda I always thought of you in a daughter type of way." he said Melinda hugged him. By this point Olivia was getting pissed she thought of Cragen as a father, she was his daughter not Melinda well hypothetically speaking sh was his daughter. "Congrats I'm happy for you" Huang said. "Me too." Elliot said Olivia smiled at them "Melinda your lucky girl congratulations" Olivia said Melinda smiled but could sence something other than happiness in Olivia's voice.

"Congrats!" All the little Stablers said. "Lets open presants" Kathleen said

They opened presants and were laughing

"Hey there is one left and it's for Liv from dad" Kathleen said

Olivia took the presant and unwrapped it to find a long black slender box she opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace. "Elliot It's beautiful I love it thank you." she said kissing him on the lips

"Your welcome baby" he said His kids grinned. Every one was enjoying their own little moment. "Mel let me see your ring." Casey said. "It's is so Pretty." Casey said Melinda smiled "Thank you."

"So what did you get?" Melinda asked Maureen

"I got shoes,a camera,make up gift cards and someother stuff?" "what did you get"

"Leather jacket, new heels, jeans an Ipod and just some clothes" Melinda said

"I got P!nk concert tickets a camera shoes and clothes" lizze said

"I got an xbox 360 and some other stuff" Dickie said

"I got a new purse camera shoes and some clothes" Kathleen said

Melinda was enjoying the talk with the kids. "Hey do you guys wanna hang out today?" she asked

"and do what?" Lizzie asked

"I don't know we can go play in the snow or something" Melinda suggested

"Okay snow ball fight." Dickie said

"Well put on some shoes and your jacket and lets go" Melinda said standing up

she and the kids walked out side and started chunking snow at each other.

"Melinda Let's Race" Dickie said. "Oh your on" she said

"Guys come out side Melinda's gonna race Dickie" Lizzie said everyone came out side to watch "Come on Dickie!" Olivia screamed.

"Okay your goona run around that tree then run back" Katleen explained. Melinda and Dickie nodded

"Whoa dickie come on!" Elliot cheered on his son. "Come on Mel!" Munch said Fin soon joined in. "Come on Dickie!" Captain said

"On your mark get set go." Kathleen said Melinda ran half way to the tree and ran back and Dickie still beat her. "Now thats just sad you cheated and you still lost" Fin said. "I know" Melinda said surprised at that. "It was the snow Mel" casey said defending her. "That was not snow it was skill" dickie said. "boy be quiet" Melinda said. Dickie started to laugh "Alright I'll make you a deal rub my shoulders and we will say his never happened." Dickie suggested. lizzie hit him on the head. "What she's hot!" he defended him self chasing his sister.

The nine days flew by quickly and soion they were back in Manhatten


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Liv would you like to go with me to pick out the ring?" Elliot asked Olivia smiled little did she know he was planning to propose to her today. "Sure."

"How can i help you?" a woman with short brown hair in a blue sweater asked. "We would like to look at your engagement rings." Elliot said. The woman smiled and walked them over to a case

"Have look around in either this case or those an let me know if there is anything you like." The woman said. Olivia walked over to a case and immediately fell in love with a simple diamond ring it had a big diamond in the center and one smaller diamond on either side. "Elliot this one" Olivia said pointing at the ring. "Are you sure you can get an extraordinary one if you want" h said. "No this one I'm sure" she said not tearing her eye from the ring. "Would you like to try it on?" the woman asked. Olivia nodded the woman smiled and pulled out the ring handing it to Elliot he slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit." he said Olivia smiled this is the ring. "Okay would you like me to ring it up?" the woman asked Olivia smiled and took of the ring he finger felt empty with out it. The woman smiled and took the ring to the register. "Congrats!" she said as Olivia and Elliot were leaving. "Olivia smiled giving her a small wave. "Hey lets go to Angelo's I'm hungry" Elliot said Olivia nodded.

Angelo's was not so crowded and was in a romantic type of setting Olivia and Elliot were eating. "Olivia I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because when i'm with you everything is okay, my world id okay so will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee. Olivia smiled nodding her head she had tears in her eyes. The room applauded and Elliot slipped the ring on her finger.

They spent the rest of the day in each others company going to the movies, the park and getting ice cream.

"Lets tell your kids tonight." Olivia suggested. "Okay"

**LATER AT DINNER**

"Hey dad, Olivia whats up?" Dickie asked as he and his sisters entered the apartment that Elliot and Olivia were living in

"well we have some very exciting news." Elliot said

his kids sat on the couch looking at Olivia and back to their dad. "Olivia and i are getting married." he said full of excitement

his kids looked at him at Olivia and back at each other. "Olivia are you pregnant?" Kathleen asked. Olivia immediately shook her head. "No why would you ask that?"

"Well you two have only been dateing about 7 months and We have only known about it for 1 not even more like 3 weeks" Maureen said.

"Look i love Olivia and i wanna mmarry her." Elliot said

"Well we can't stop you...Congratulations I'm happy for you." Kathleen said hugging her dad and future step mom.

"Me too, I wish you the best of luck" Maureen said

"I'm happy for you, for both of you" Lizzie said hugging her parents

"This is awesome, Olivia i only have one rule you are aloud no where near my friends or everyone of them will talk about sleeping with you." Dickie said. Olivia let out a light chuckle "Okay" she agreed

Lizzie was very quiet about the whole thing not as excited as usual. "Lizzie whats the matter?" Elliot asked his daugter

Lizzie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you promise not to get mad?" she asked he nodded she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes "Mom kicked me out...I'm pregnant" she said the last part in a whisper. All of the color drained from Elliots face along with every one else. "Pregnant?" Elliot asked. "I'm so sorry daddy, we were talking and it just happened" Lizzie explained.

"Lizzie what the hell mom told you to stay away from him, we went over this you need to wear a condom if you have sex out side of marriage but most importantly you shouldn't have sex any ways your only 15." Maureen said

"Who is he?" Elliot asked Lizzie didn't answer "Maureen?" he asked his oldest. "His name is Ryan Conover he is 16" Maureen said looking at her sister. "I'm very disapointed in you Elizabeth" Elliot said trying to controll his anger.. "I'm sorry but I need help I don't know what to do,. I don't believe in abotion i don't know about adoption and i'm 15 I have my whole life a head of me" Lizzie said. "I'm sorry your gonna have to raise this baby this is the consiquence you pay for having sex" Elliot said. "Will you help me please I want to finish school but I can't do it with out your help" lizze said. "Yes I we will help you" Olivia said. "Olivia?" Elliot asked. "Elliot this is your daughter and your grandchild If you don't help her your leaving i will throw all you shit out the door and I will take Elizabeth in and we will raise this baby together. but If you want a relation ship with your daughter and her child and you want to be my husband you will do the right thing and help her as much as you can" Olivia said

Elliot sighed "Okay fine You can stay here and I will help you as much as I can i don't like this one bit but i'm not gonna lose you over this"

"Thank you daddy" she said hugging him "olivia thank you soo much I apperciate it, will you come wirh me tomorrow to confimr the pregnancy?" Elizabeth asked. olivia nodded her heart was breaking that her future step daughter was only 15 and pregnant. "Wher is the father" Dickie asked "Ryan said he will be there every step of the way for me but he can't come tomorrow he has a job interview he said he needs to be able to at least give me 30 to 40 dollars a week he knows it's not much but it's all he can do" Lizzie said. Elliot sighed this is Love and stress he thought He loved Olivia and his kids but if he didn't do the right thing he would lose them. This was a lot of stress a pregnant teen a fiance a crazy Ex who is mad as hell 3 other kids to look out for.

"Call your mom and tell her your staying with us" Olivia said. "Can I stay the night moms gonna be pissed" Dickie said. "Sure" Olivia said. "Can we stay too?" Kathleen asked Olivia nodded we can watch movies and just chill.

"I'll call mom" Dickie said

"Hey mom were staying with dad tonight, Lizie is gonna be staying with them a while longer" he said

He handed the phone to his dad "It's mom she said she needs to talk to you about the problame growing inside your daughter" Dickie said regretting he words that cam out of his mouth but it's what his mother told him to say. "My baby isn't a problame, she got pregnant with Mo at 16 I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Lizzie said rubbing her bally

"Hey Kathy"

"I understand you upset I'm not thrilled either but There is no I'm losing my daughter over this"

"Lizzie can live here if she wants Liv and I will help her to the best of our ability" Elliot said

"Oh and don't ever refer to our grandchild as a problame he said hanging up

"Thank you daddy" Lizzie said hugging him "I'm so sorry I promise I will be the best mother to this baby i will gradute high school and college just please don't give up on me" she said

Elliot hugged her it was all he could do


	19. Chapter 19

Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct exhausted they didn't sleep their mind keept wondering back to Elizabeth and the baby. They saw Melinda sitting down next to Fin Looking in some magazines.

"What are you guys doing?" Olivia asked walking to the coffe machine.

"Getting ideas for the wedding" Melinda said with a smile Olivias mind jolted she just remembered she was now in engaged to Elliot

"Hey Liv will you be my maid of Honor?" Melinda asked walking to her friend. Olivia smiled "I'd love too but only if your mine" she said holding out her left hand Melinda's hand flew to her mouth "Your engaged" she whispered Olivia nodded and Melinda squealed. "Okay we can do some window shopping" Melinda said Olivia nodded with a small smile. "Liv help me" Melinda said picking up her magazines. "Come on lets go to the cribs don't need to confuse the guys" Olivia said she and Melinda walked to the cribs leaving the three detectives down stairs. "Ahh why does planning a wedding have to be so hard" Fin groaned. Munch chuckeld "Okay first things first" "Munch you and Elliot are gonna be my best man right?" Fin asked they nodded "Cragen is walking with Melinda. Melinda's nephew will be the ring bear" Fin said "what else needs to be done?" Elliot asked. "Well Melinda won't make up her mind on in door or out door 4 the ceremony or on the reception, cake, food, invitation list and then her dress and the color and theme and i can't do the tucks thing because I need to know what colors it's just to much" Fin said "Oh and then the date and honney moon"

Elliot laughed Kathy and I got married in a court house the joy of being a teenage parent but the humor left his face as he relized his daughter 15 and pregnant.

Melinda was laying down this was too much for her she wants a simple beautiful wedding but then she wanted an extrodinary wedding

"Okay Melinda what kind of dress do you want?" Olivia asked

"I don't know but i know I want Pink brides maid dress strapless that go to the ground they will be like silk with a white ribbion" Melinda said

"Who's doing what?" Olivia asked

"Well me bride you maid of honor, Casey dependidng if every things okay with the pregnancy will be my brides maid and Tracy a friend from work will be my other brides maid my neice will be the flower gil. her dress will be pink with a white ribon but more like an easter type dress" Melinda explained

Olivi nodded writing the stuff that Melinda said

"when are you do wanna get married?" Olivia asked

"Well we haven't picked a date yet I wanna get married in the spring time he want's to get married as soon as possible he said the sooner I'm his wife the sooner..." Melinda said trailling off

"The sooner what?" Olivia asked

Melinda took a deep breath and opened her eyes "We wanna have a baby but we wanna have one after we get married" Melinda said Olivia smiled "A baby? Mel thats great" Olivia said.

"I know and we werre talking about it when we got back from the trip and we agreed that our maximum was three kids..we said 1-girl 2-boy 3-girl or boy" she said.

Olivia smiled her phone started to ring It was elizabeth Olivia's smile faded "I have to go" she said

"What where?" Melinda asked "promise you won't tell...Lizzie is pregnant" Olivia said

Melinda's mouth fell "That must be why she was puking and rubbing her belly" Melinda said "I thought shge could be pregnant she didn't really eat anything but then i thought a stomach bug when i asked her she said it was just a bug and i believed her"

Olivia sighed "she's staying with us Kathy kicked her out and We are gonna confirm her pregnany" Olivia said. Melinda nodded.

Olivia walked back into the bullpen giving Elliot a look he gave her a small wave and leaned back in his chair

"Whats the matter man you seem more frusterated then usual." Fin said

Elliot sighed and squeezed his eyes shut he sat up in his chair putting his head in his hands he finally looked at his calleagues with tears in his eyes "My baby girl may be pregnant... and she is only 15" he said. Fin shook his head he knew how much Elliot loved his kids that was every fathers nightmare. "Ah man i'm sorry" Munch said. "Kathy kicked her out, shee is staying with Olivia and I and I wanted to tell her no so bad i wanted to tell her to leave and never come back but she was crying and she told me she didn't beleive in abortion wich we don't she doesn't know how she feels about adoption and she wants to finish school she told me not to give up on to believe in her...what do you say?" Elliot asked. Fin was speachless as was Munch "If it were my daughter i'd be there for her. there is no reason why you should lose her over this" Fin finally said.

"God so much damn stress in my life..My baby is pregnant I have a crazy Ex who is threatining me and Olivia I have 3 other kids to loook out for and Liv and I are getting married" Elliot rambeled on

"Whoa your getting married?" Fin asked Elliot paused "Dammit ugh ..yeah were getting married"

"I knew she was pregnant" Munch said

"No she's not pregnant we just are getting married" Elliot said

Melinda came back into the bullpun talking on the phone "bye baby love you" she said taking her ear away from the phone long enough to peck Fin on the lips.

"Love you too" he said, she waved to everyone else and left.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

"Hello how are you?" asked

"I'm Fine" Elizabeth said

"Sweetheart roll up your sleeve I'm gonna do a blood test" Dr. Tanner said she hated doing pregnancy test on teenagers

"Are you scared?" Olivia asked as the doctor left Lizzie nodded "I'm praying to god that I'm not pregnant" she admitted Olivia nodded she wasn't sure how to respond

A few minutes later the doctor came back "Ms. Stabler they ran the test 4 times and each time it came back Negative" said

"Yes!" Lizzie said standing up the doctor was stunned she was happy this teenager was not pregnant but it seemed that this girl had no emotion about the negativity. Olivia gave the teen a small smile if Liz was happy about this so was she.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SU SVU SVU SVU SVU

"Melinda I would love to be your brides maid, can I throw you an engagement party?" Tracy asked

"Well my friend Olivia said she was gonna throw me a bachorlaret party"

"No see thats the Crazy party i intend to get wasted at, engagement paty is you and your fiance and its the elegant party" she explaied

Melinda chuckeld "Okay Tray"

"Daddy it was negative I'm not pregnant!" Lizzie said as her father walked through the door.

"What?" he asked shocked

"I'm not pregnant." she repeated

"Well hunny thats great." Elliot said "But you are grounded untill spring break, you are not to stay out later than 9:30 I have to know where you are how long your gonna be there who your with your school work has to be done and you are not allowed near Ryan/ Bryan Conover or what ever his name is"

Elizabeth sighed she didn't care about the rules she was happy she didn't have to give up her life for a baby


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey" Melinda said as Fin walked through the door.

"Hey baby how was work?" he asked throwing his keys on the table

"Good Tracy wants to throw us an engagement party, oh and the difference between that and a bacorlor and bacorlaret party is that one is classy ad ellegant and the other is where she plans to get wasted" she said walking from the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Long i filled paper out all day, Elliot talked about his pregnant teen or possile pregnant. Liv and Him are getting married and blah balh blah blah" he said

"She told me about Elizabeth being Preganat and about their engagement." she said..."Fin other than as soon as possible when do you wanna get married like what time of the year?" she asked. "Umm I don't know...I was hoping you would be one of those brides that handle everything but just leave out the Bridezilla part" he said kissing her cheek. "Well Lets get married in March than you know if we end up pregnant our baby will hopefully be born in December the month that will then hold 2 favorite memories" she said he though for a minute "Okay that could work or we can get married a week after Before valentines that way we have at least a couple of weeks together just the two of us and once March gets here we will start trying."

Melinda smiled "okay but I kinda liked the idea of a honeymoon baby"..."but Melinda if we start trying as soon as were married then it wont just be the two of us lets have a couple of weeks together and then I promise I will make you a mommy" He said "Okay You win, but can we atleast pick out names we said we wanted 3 kids at most so lets pick out 3 boy names and 3 girl names and then we will choses from the list when the time comes" she said Fin sighed she wasn't gonna stop asking for a baby untill she was pregnant "Okay You pick out some boy names and i'll do the girl names then we can see which 6 we like better" Melinda said handing him some paper Fin chuckeld picking out some guy names

*Boys*

John

Don

Kyle

Andrew

Cristian

*Girls*

Olivia

Alex

Casey

Dawn (A.N/the girl Version of Don just spelt for a girl)

Kyla

Avery

"Okay what did you get?" Fin asked Melinda read them her names "I like Kyla Dawn and Avery" he said "Not the other ones?" she asked he nodded his head "It would be weird My daughter named after a friend and she calls me daddy I mean you can see the weirdness that can't you?" he asked Melinda let out a chuckle. "read me your list". Fin read his list "I don't know we both picked Dawn/Don But I think we could use it as a middle name I mean I like the name but I think I like Avery and Kyla for a girl the best and Kyle,Christian and John for a boy" Melinda said. "You like John?" Fin asked. "Well he is getting older he won't be around for ever neither will cragen but those two names are definately on the list for a first or middle name" Melinda said Fin didn't say anything he just looked at her. "What?" she asked noticing him stareing at her. "Nothing just that I kinda like the Idea of you being pregnant, I mean your great with kids you a doctor..for the dead but still, your smart and very pretty I might add" Melinda blushed. "god I can not wat to be your wife" she said kissing his lips, "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said moving from her chair into his lap.

* * *

"Elizabeth we are going to see your mom so put on your shoes" Olivia said The teenager sighed but did as told. They all piled into the car

"Hey mom" Kathellen and Maureen said walking in to the house

"Hi sweet heart" she said kissing her oldest daughter and only son

"Elizabeth, how are you...and...and,,th,,the ..baby" Kathy said wanting to puke

"Mom there is no baby, it was a false test" Lizzie said

"Thank god" Kathy said putting her hand over her heart "Your more than welcome to come back home"

"No mom, I want to stay with Dad" Elizabeth said

"What?" Kathy asked not expecting that from her daughter

Elizabeth didn't say anything she went upstairs to pack.

"Kids go upstairs your mother and i need to talk" Elliot said his kids nearly spinted upstaris

"Kath I have something to tell you" Elliot said

"Spill." she said not looking at him

"Olivia and i are getting married and no she is not pregnant" Elliot said

Kathy gave them a death glare "Take you daughter and you homewrecking Fiance and get the hell out of my house" Kathy said before going upstairs

"That went well" Olivia joked once the three of them were in the car

By the time they got home Elizabeth was asleep

"Olivia I accidently told the guys about us getting married I didn't know when you wanted to tell them it just sliped" Elliot said parking the car

"Thats fine i'm sure you didn't tell cragen so i will and i still have to tell Casey, Melinda already knows" Olivia said


	21. Chapter 21

The next day at work Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct holding hands every one was starring at them

"What the hell..No public affection" Cragen growled

"I don't care we have the best news ever"Olivia said starring into Elliot's eyes

"And?" Munch prusumed

"we are getting married and Lizzie is not Pregnant!" Elliot said the captains mouth fell

"Well I don't work here... Congratulations!" Melinda said hugging them "We have some news to we decided to get married Feburary 3"

"Cool any special reason?" Olivia asked

Melinda and Fin gave each other a look but it was more of a 'shhh it's non of their buisness look' "Umm no we just decided since Valentines was on the 14 and everything" Melinda lied.

"Olivia I'm so happy for you" Cragen said "I get to walk you down the asil right?"

"Of course" she said hugging him

Melinda looked at her watch

"Crap! I have to go Olivia call me we can start looking around and planning things out" Melinda said grabbing her purse and paper work

"Oh I know lets get married together on the same day" Olivia said. Melinda dropped all of her paper work and almost fell to the ground

"Are you okay?" Fin asked

"Yeah I thought she just asked to share my wedding day" Melinda said with a chuckle but she noticed no one else was laughing "You were serious?" she asked looking at Olivia. Olivia nodded picking up the paper work. "Well you see there is just one tiny problame with that" Melinda said standing up 'That is?" Munch asked. "Well I kinda wanted to be the only one dressed in white..as in the only bride at that time in place" Melinda said looking around the room. "Well thats fine but I just thought it would be easier." Olivia said shruuging it off it wasn't a big deal now that she thought about it she wouldn't want to share her wedding either.

Melinda let out a sigh of relief "Thank you, now if you will excuse me I have a dead person to examine" she said grabbing her paper work and leant in to kiss fin's cheek. "Thats a real turn on Mel" Fin said after the kiss. "I know, wanna see how sexy I can be pulling out a mans Kidney?" She aked with a wink. "No thanks I'll pass" he said Melinda let out a light laugh "Bye baby" "bye love you he said pecking her lips. 'Love you too, bye guys" she said walking out of the precinct.

"So Elizabeth had a pregnancy scare?" Cragen asked

Elliot nodded "That was the worst 36 hours of my life thinking she was pregnant." The room was quiet

"Well now I wanna get married" John whinned

"Why so you can get divorced with in a week?" Fin asked

"ahh that hurts..What does Melinda see in you anyways.. I'm so her type" He asked jokingly

"Yeah a skinny ass white old guy...soo her type" Fin said rolling her eyes

"maybe if you were rich" Elliot said

"No shes not the gold digging type" Fin said defending his Fiance. Elliot scoffed. "What does that mean?" Fin asked refering to his scoff

"Nothing just... nothing" Elliot said.

"Man don't play thats like me calling Olivia a hoe" Fin said. "and what does that mean?" Olivia asked. "Well you have been on a lot of dates with alot of guys...and trust me i'm the one to defend you i have been on a lot of dates my self but have only slept with maybe 4 women in my entire life" Fin said truthfully

"Only 4 women?" Elliot asked. "Well Elliot I hope you have only slept with maybe 2 and the second one being Olivia since u have been married almost your whole life" Cragen said before going into his office

"Any ways so only 4?" Olivia asked. "Yes believeit or not I don't sleep with everyone" Fin said. "How many guys have you been with?" John asked looking at Olivia over the rim of his turned a dark shade of red "Lets move to a different subject." Olivia said. Munch smirked.

"So Feburary 3, where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Olivia asked

"Um I don't know...That Melinda's job" he said

The day went by slow no cases no nothing just paper work. "Fin tell Melinda i'll call her tomorrow, it's saturday and we will have more time plus Casey is free as well" Olivia said as she and Elliot were walkinng out of the precinct, leaving John and Fin there alone "You really love her don't you?" Munch asked. "Yeah i really do, we..we. we were thinking about having kids." Fin said. Munch looked surprised "Kids, whoa i'm happy for you have you guys decided like when your gonna try or are you gonna try or just let nature work?" he asked "Well I want to wait untill after we are married, you know about 2 or 3 months just to be with her but I felt bad. this is the second time she has asked so I said we could start trying in March since she wants a December baby" he explained 'But we do already have names picked out we have Don which she said maybe their middle name and then John for a boy and it would be their middle name...But the girls will be Avery or Kyla and Dawn for a middle name"

"You would name your kid after me?" John asked "Yeah man your my partner and have always been there for me why would I not?" he asked. Munch smirked "Okay if you could choose your first child sex what would it be?" Munch asked. "A girl" Fin said not even thinking about it. "A girl? you must want a little Melinda." he snickered "Well I don't know Melinda might get jealous If i had a girl she would be my princess and that's what i call Melinda" he added with a light laugh "Ah she would then be a queen" munch said. Fin laughed "Well it's 5:30 wanna come over for a little bit?" he asked

"No go home to your fiance, I'll call you if i decide to come by" John said Fin nodded and left when he got home Melinda was pacing in the living room. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked. "Well I'm thinking." she said massaging her head with her finger tips. "About?" she looked up at him "About this wedding. Everyone keeps trying to plan it and throwing out my plans. I'm stressed" she said Fin looked at her with a strange look "Okay this is not my area but talk to me" he said walking into his room. Melinda followed him into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "Talk to me baby" he said laying down Melinda settled next to him laying her head on his chest she didn't say anything so he decided to speak. "Well maybe it's not the best time to tell you that Olivia is rescheduling your shopping day for tomorrow because Casey will be here." he said Melinda sighed. Fin chuckeld wrapping his arm around her and kissing the side of her head.

* * *

"Hey Liv what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as the detective paced in the living room

"Well I'm thinking, what kind of dress should i get? stapless, spaghettie starp,medium stap,sleves or thick strap...a princess ball type gown or a slim curve fitting dress"

"Why don't we look tomorrow unless you have plans" the teen said

"Well tomorrow I have to help Melinda. We have to look for her dress then her brides maid dress so Tracy and Casey will be there...but why don't you and your sisters come with us and we can get ideas for my wedding" Olivia suggested Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Liv, this means alot I just want you to know that your gonna be a great mom some day your the perfect mother to me and i'm not even your kid just imagine what how lucky your child will be" she said hugging her. Olivia felt tears in her eyes she hugged the girl. "Liz you don't know how much happier you just made me"

"I love you liv, but I am hungry are you? dad is asleep so we can get a pizza or something"

"Yeah go order one, we can watch movies and you can help me with some wedding ideas" Liv said walking in to the kitchen to return with a spiral and bridal magazines.

The teenage ran off to place the order.

"They said they will deliver it in about fifteen" she said sitting on the couch next to Olivia.

"Liv i think Maybe you should have a white strapless dress with blue silk like brides maid dresses.

"Blue huh?"

"yeah, blue then your dress can have a blue ribbon with blue and white flowers" the teen said.

Olivia thought for a minute "Liz I love it seriously I love it"

"I'm glad..." she was interupted by the doorbell "has it been fifteen minutes already?"

"I don't know i'll get it." Olivia said walking to the door too see kathleen Maureen and Dickie at the door.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Olivia asked surprisedto see them

"Liv mom kicked us out, she said if we supported your marriage then she wanted nothing to do with us" Dickie said

"Ahh that Bitch...Come in guys I don't have alot of room but we do have pizza coming" Olivia said

The kids walked in with two duffel bags each

'Hey what are you guys doing here?" Liz asked

"Mom kicked us out" Maureen said Just then Elliot walked out of the room "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Mom kicked us out said she wanted nothing to do with us if we supported this marriage" Dickie said

"How did I know she would do that?' he asked him self. 'Well you can stay here it will be tight but It's all I've got" olivia offered

"Thanks Liv" Kathleen said hugging her

"Would you girls like to come with me and some friends to some bridal stores tomorrow?" Olivia asked and the girls eagerly agreed

"Dickie wanna hang out tomorrow?" Elliot asked His son nodded "Can we go to game stop?" he asked Elliot chuckeld "yeah we can to game stop maybe we can even hang out with the guys tomorrow"

They ate Pizza and laughed and eventual decided to go to bed

"Liv we need a bigger place." Elliot said as they laid in bed in each others arms

"I know" she sighed

"Lets get a 5 bedroom house, Maureen is almost ready to be on her own she actually told me she was thinking about getting her own place. Kathleen will be going to college in washington soon and the twins have a while...and if we ever decide to have a baby she or he will get one of the kids rooms" he said

Olivia smiled "You wanna have a baby with me?"

"yeah you would be a great mom. I love you I plan on marring you and having a baby with you would complete me so much more" he said

Olivia kissed him. "I'd love to have your baby...you know Fin and Melinda were thinking about having a baby" she said

"They were, who told you that Melinda?" he asked

"yeah she said they were thinking about having a baby after they were married...Fin wants a girl and she said she would be happy with any thing but a girl is what she is hoping for when the time comes" she said

"And you? if we were to have a baby what would you like?" he asked

"I want a little girl but a boy would be just fine" she said kissing his lips

'I love you Olivia" he said kissing her

"I love you too so much" she said against his lips


	22. Chapter 22

Melinda woke up to Find Olivia and Elliot'sdaughters starring at her. "Why are you in my apartment let alone my room?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Fin let us in he told us to tell you he and John are going to hang out and maybe meet up with Dickie and my dad" Maureen said. Melinda looked at the four women in her room "Okay but why are you in my room?" she asked. "Well we were gonna wake you up but TA-DA your awake" Olivia said. Melinda looked at the detective sometimes she could be so strange. "Okay well get out of my room so I can take a shower and get dressed then we can go, oh Liv will you call Tracy her numbers in my cell phone tell her to meet us at that bridal store in that outlet mall" Melinda said handing her the cell phone. "Okay i'llCall Casey to" she said as she and her girls walked out of the bed room. Melinda shook her head before getting in the shower.

When she got she heard arguing, 'Girls' she thought. When she walked out of the room she was fully dressed. "Children play nice" she said jokingly. "Tracy said okay and Casey said she will see us there." Olivia said

They took one car the girls sat in the back with the two brides to be in the front. Olivia looked in the rear view mirror the girls had in their i pods and were in their own little world she tapped Melinda's hand. "So guess what me and Elliot talked about last night." she said as soon as Melinda looked at her. "What?". Olivia smiled "we talked about having a baby." she said. "A baby, Olivia thatsgreat, are you guys already trying or what?" she asked. "No not yet, maybe we can get married in the next monthor two so we can start trying" Olivia said. Melinda smiled "Maybe we get pregnant at the same time."

"How cool would that be?" Olivia asked. "They would probably be best friends". Melinda chuckled "or enemies." Olivia looked at her "Don't jeankes it...if they were enemies would we still be friends?" she asked. "Um probably not" Melinda said Olivia looked at her. "don't take it like that Liv, you know i'll always love but not in the gay kinda way" Olivia let out a chuckle. When they arrived at the store Casey was there and Tracy arrived a few minutes after them. "Hey Melinda" Tracy said entering the store. "Hi, Tracy I would like you to meet Casey, Olivia Maureen,Kathleen and Elizabeth" Melinda said introducing them. "Guys this is Tracy."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia I have heard alot about you, you to Casey" Tracy said shaking their hands. "Cute kids who do they belong to?" Tracy asked shacking the kids hands "These girls are my step daughters" olivia said. Tracy smiled and looked at Melinda "Speaking of kids i can not hang out as long as I planned to My son has a soccer game at 3 and then I have to take my daughter to gymnastics at 4:30"

They looked around the store but didn't see anything they like they went to a few other stores and Melinda fell completlyin love with a strapless white dress it was plain except it had a pink wrap that wrapped around the mid section, it had a matching vail and they even found brides maid dresses that matched the pink. They were as well strap less with a white wrap around the middle. Olivia even saw a dress that she liked it was a big Princess type ball gown with a blue ribbon like Liz suggested (A.N Blue like the Blue on the american flag...thats the blue i'm talking about.). "Elizabeth come here." olivia said looking at the dress. Maureen,kathleen and Elizabeth went to Olivia. "Whats up liv?" Kathleen asked. "Do you like this dress?" the detective asked. "Omg this is gorgeous, but isn't Melinda's thing Pink?" Maureen asked. "Well you know how we said Livyy's thing should be blue? well I asked her and she loved it" Elizabeth said looking at her sisters. "Omg Liv you should so get it and maybe one day when we get married we can wear it" Kathleen suggested. Olivia put her hand over her heart "You would want to wear my dress?" she asked. "Yeah your like a mom to us how cool would that be if you wore it then Maureen, me, Liz and our kids" kathleen said hugging her. "Please Liv, at least try on the dress" Maureen said. "okay I will see if you girls can some blue dresses that you like" Olivia said walking with the dress to the dressing room.

The girls found some blue dresses that matched the blue in Olivia's dress they had a white wrap around the Mid section, and they were strapless. By the time all the ladies were done shopping for dresses,shoes,and jewelery it was 2:30. Tracy had left early to take her kids to their destinations.

* * *

Melinda woke up early on Saturday she ran out of her bed room screaming "Today I'm getting Married!" excitment evident in her voice. Casey,Olivia and Tracyand Elliots girls were in the living room and kitchen. Melinda tripped over a duffel bag falling on the floor. Before anyone could ask if she was okay she sprung up off the floor. "I think I just broke a rib, but I don't care because I'm getting married" she shriecked. "Whoa look at our happy little bride to be" Casey said with a smile. "I'm gonna start getting ready!" Melinda said. "Mel, it's 9:30 we don't have to be at the church untill around 12" Melinda ignored the red head and ran back to her room only to return to the living room 5 minutes later "Olivia did you pick up those tickets?" The detective nodded pulling two tickets for the bahamas from her purse. The and ran back into her room.

AT THE CHURCH-

Melinda was in the bridal room with her brides maid, Maid of honor and flower girl. "Ah Melinda you look beautiful." Olivia said fixing the brides Vail. "I'm so nervous, I mean what if he left what if he decides I'm not good enough for him or..."

"Melinda calm down,okay I just got done talking to Elliot he called to make sure if you were here he said Fin was nervous as hell scared that you weren't gonna show up, Melinda he loves you he would never do that to you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you and have a family with you. Trust me your the one for him" Olivia said. Melinda smiled pulling her into a hug. When Cragen walked in. His mouth nearly fell to the floor. "Melinda you look...stunning,beautiful I can't even find a word to describe how you look right now...Fin is a lucky man" he said Melinda had tears in her eyes "Stop, your gonna make me cry." she said winding her eyes. Cragen chuckeld "Are you ready for this? after today you will no longer be Warner, I'll be saying go check with Tutuola" he said taking her hand in his. Melinda smiled tears still in her eyes "yeah, I've been ready since day one" she whispered.

The Maid of honor, Brides maids, best man and Groomsmen walked down the asil With the flower girl and ring bear following behind them. Everyone stood up as the Musicstarted to play and the Bride walked down the asil with Cragen by her side. Fin's mouth dropped slightly and his eyes got bigger as her saw Melinda in her strapless pink midsection wrapped dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. Melinda had to wipe her eyes a couple of times, some how the tears managed to fall.

When they got to the end of the asil Cragen raised her Vail and put her hand and Fins hand together. He patted his detectives shoulder and took a seat. Melinda smiled handing her flowers to Olivia who had tears in her eyes as well. she was so happy for her friends Next month she would get to be the one in white (She is getting Married March 1st) she and Elliot made eye contact a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"The couple has decided to wite their own vows so we will let them get stated the" priest said Motioning for Fin to start

"Oh Boy, Okay well i didn't write my vows I wanted to say how I felt this exact moment...so...MelindaI fell in Love with you the Minute Ifirst meet you. Your beautiful,smart and very independent your intimidating as hell but you have a good heart. Thats what I love about you the most. Your so carin',dedicatin'and Loven' you give anyone a chance. I love you more and more every second of every day. I'm not going to promise our marriage will be pefect and were never goning to fight but something I can promise is that I will always love and be there for you no matter what. I am willing to sacrafice my life for you. I want to Make you the happiest woman in the world untill the day I die, I want to be your Husband and stand by your side forever." Fin said with so much Love and dedication you could just hear it in his voice how much he really loved this women. Melinda and Everyone else in the room had tears running down their men were able to controll it a little better but it still hit home to every man who was so deeply in love with some one.

Melinda kept winding her eyes "Your so lucky my make up is water proof" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The room gave a slight chuckle but became silent again.

"Fin, ah were do I start?...Fin I fell in love with you the Mpment that we meet, actually the first words I ever said to Olivia were 'Is he single?'...Being with you has definatley been an intresting ride, I fall in love with you more and more everyday. I promise that at the end of the day I will always be there be for you, I love you and I can not imagine how my life would turn out if I lost you. Your so relaxed, calm You always put me first, Making sure i'm okay and happy. I don't care where we are or where we go as long as I'm with you I'm happy. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife and by your side til death do us part." She said whiping her eyes the room was in tears again.

Even the priest had tears in his eyes and his voice was watery. "May we have the rings please?"

The ring bear walked in front of the bride and groom Fin took the Ring and Slid it on to Melinda's finger it was the matching set to her engagment ring. Melinda smiled slipping is ring on to his finger it was a simple gold band but had so much meaning.

The presist took a deep breath a smiled apearedon his lips "If there are any Objections Speak now or forever hold you peace...(Silent room)...Then by the power invested in me and the state of New York I now Pronounce you Husband in Wife, You may kiss your bride."

Fin smiled cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the lips. Melinda smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands from her face to her waist. The room applauded and cheered as the couple kissed. They pulled apart when air became short.

Fin surprised Melinda by picking her up "Whoa" she said as she was lifted off the ground. she smiled relaxing into his arms pecking him on the lips.

* * *

THE RESEPTION-

It was past 10:30 they had a flight at 10:45 to catch snd the party had another couple of hours left

The Bride was dancing with Olivia who was drunk. "Ah you stepped on me" Melinda shriecked laughing she was very drunk.

"Well then you should move" Olivia said spinning her. "Don't do that, unless you wanna see me fall on my ass" Melinda said catching herself

Fin was laughing his ass off his Wife was drunk and the woman who he had growned to Love as a sister were having a ball They were to out of it to care.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Munch asked walking up to him

"It's cool I like it." He said with a smile.

"Man I'm happy for you, Shes a Lucky girl" Munch said looking at his new _Sister-n-law_

Melinda was laughing so hard she almost fell. "Okay that's it no more for you" Olivia said catching her breath "HEY THE BRIDE IS CUT OFF, NO MORE ALCOHOL!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm gonna have one hell of a hang over" Melinda said as she walked off the dance floor with Olivia to her HUSBAND.

"Husband are you having fun?" Melinda asked hugging him Fin chuckled "Yes, I've been watching and have been laughing my ass off for the past ten minutes"

Melinda giggeled "Olivia doesn't know how to dance. she's drunk shh it's a secret"

"yeah your not to far behind her" Munch said he had never seen the M.E like this "I know I'm going to have one hell of a hang over I had like 4 beers, 2 shots of tequilla and had like 2 margaritas and then that glass of wine " she said laughing

Munch chuckeld "You wanna dance?"

"Are you gonna let me fall on my ass?" Melinda asked with a smirk

'I'm gonna try not to but if you do I promise TO laugh" he said Melinda smiled and they walked to the dance floor...they were horriable people were recording them and laughing so hard they had to pee.

Melinda was talking her Husband Olivia and Elliotwhen Tracy walked over to her with a little boy in her hands

"Melinda Congratulations we had so much thank you for inviting us" Tracy said hugging her. 'You leaving?" The M.E asked "Yeah my little babies are tired" she said shifting her son to the other side of her body. Melinda smiled "Well thanks for coming I had fun." she said rubbing the little boys back Tracy's husbaned walked up to them with a little girl around the age of 5 in his hands. "Nice meeting you Melinda, Fin Congratulations we had fun" The Man said "Thanks you so much for comming, Good night little girl " Melinda said waving at the girl in the guys hand She smiled at her. "You look pretty, Like the Princess off of Princess in the frig" the girl said.

"Aww she is cute and definatleymy favorite for the night." Melinda said in an aww Tracy and her husband laughed before leaving.

"Mel I think we should get going to The kids were falling asleep at the table" Elliot said

Melinda schrunched her nose "Okay, Maybe these people will get the hint and leave to" Fin said. Olivia laughed

"Bye Mel see you in a week" olivia said as she and her future family were leaving Melinda smiled waving bye.

Pretty soon everyone left incuding them.


	23. Chapter 23

The plain ride was long and boring. So when they finally got to the hotel they were happy to just be off the plain. Plus it was so beautiful.

"This is gorgeous." Melinda said looking out their honeymoon sweet window at the beach and the view she closed the curtain and walked to a desk looking over some of the brochures. "ugh huh now put on your bikini" Fin said wrapping his arms around her, she giggled "why your just gonna end up taking it off"

"Whats your point? not like you would care." he said kissing her neck. She chuckled turning in his arms. She smiled at him "married only two days and I would already give you the award for best husband ever." (A.N I say two days for the day they actually got married and the previous day...)

"Oh would you now Well can I have my prize now?" he asked lightly pulling the hem of her shirt. "we did it like four times last night and twice early this morning, and your not tired yet?" she asked. He smirked "Again what is your point?" She smiled kissing him softly on the lips. His arms tightened around her waist walking forward to the bed where he gently laid her down. She worked fast, but gracefully removed his shirt, he some how managed to unbutton her shirt half way to where her chest was all exposed, he didn't want to stop the kiss to finish unbuttoning her shirt so he ripped it. "Hey Mister!You owe me a new shirt" Melinda said as she broke the kiss. "Later, I'll even bye you a pink one" he said resuming the kiss. She didn't argue but smiled into the kiss she managed to slip off her slacks not wanting those to be ripped as well leaving her only in her purple lace matching panties and bra. "I think you look very sexy in purple" he said kissing her neck and gliding his hand over her stomach and thighs, "Well I think your still a little over dressed" she said fliping their positions to where she was now straddleing him she got rid of his pants and started to kiss his neck rocking slowly against him she felt his erection grow as she did this so she sped it up just a little bit. Now sucking on his neck a hickey already forming. She wasn't doing anything but rocking against him but she had so much control over his body that he felt like cumming but decided now wasn't the best time. Grasping her hips and flipping her over to where he was now in control he laid in between her legs throwing her bra to the floorhe massaged her breast as she arched her back. She raised her hips to where her her center met his she herd him moan softly as he his lips came crashing down on hers. She bit his bottom lip gently lifting up her hips again. He opened his mouth slightly her tongue slipped in and they fought for control He eventually won letting his pashion for her take over. He gently pulled down her panties as she got rid of boxers. She spreaded her legs wider apart moving down very slowly desperately tyring to feel _him. _Before she could try anything he was already kissing her,massageing moaned at the feeling arching her back and tilting her head closing her eyes and parting her mouth slightly as he entered one,then two fingers inside of her moving slow at first and speading it up a little bit here in there. She could already feel her orgasm approaching the only problem was she didn't even know how she was already ready they had only started like two minutes ago. He smirked he could here her pants and he could to tell she was close no doubt about just as the thought left his mind she came. He got more on top of her "wanna tell me where that came from because I barley did anything" he asked against her lips. "Oh shut up" she muttered wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh Mrs,Tutuola you will pay for that I promise you that" he said entering her slightly and pulling back out, going in a little deeper and pulling back out going in a little more than before, She groaned disaproving of this torture. She managed to flip them to where he was on his back. She pushed him deeper into her and started to rock against him like she had done earlier speading up more and more panting and making the bed rock. She leaned down making it a point to press her breast against his chest coming dangerously close to his lips. "I'll tell you what I will switch us back, but only if you make love to me and stop torturing me" she whispered huskily. He smirked She arched her eyebrow lifting off him only to come crashing back down she felt him become harder in side of her, seeing as this was a turn on she repeated this move a few more times. both of them panting and moaning and almost close he switched their positions before she could repeat the move again. he pulled almost all the way out only to bring his hips ramming forward to recieve a loud scream of pleasure from the Medical Examiner bringing her closer to her peak, he did this a few more times and each time he recieved a sound of pleasure from her. Her body couldn't take it she came again right as he pounded into her making her come twice in one orgasam. He felt himself about to burst and seeing her body was about to give out he pressed him self into her deeply and his semen poured out of him he thought he would never stop comming he rode it out getting moans of pleasure from her as she wrapped her legs around him holding him in place. He stayed in place for a minute or two letting her body relax. As he pulled out of her she groaned. He smirked laying next to her and holding her to him.

She traced her finger over the Hickey that she left on his neck. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you" he said pecking her lips. She grinned "I love you too" He stroked her cheek.

"You know your totaly differtent around me...Like at work your this big bad ass but with me your like a teddy bear" she said proping herself up on her elbow. "Do you not like that?" he asked looking at her. "No i think its kinda cute...but then again I never thought we would end up married"

"Excuse me?"

"No baby don't take it like that. I love you with all my heart and I don't plan to be with out you more than necessary but can you honestly tell me that we are not two differnt people at work then we are just with eachother?" Melinda said reasuringly.

"kay so at work i'm the hardass and your the sweet innocent M.E?"

She smiled "Exactly but hey now that were married your more than welcome to be a teddy bear at work"

"Okay whatever" he said rolling his eyes playfully "Are you hungry? I will bye you a new shirt"

"Oh food and clothes I'm so in" she said rolling over to find what ever clothes she could.

The two were fully dressed with in minutes They grabbed a quick bit to eat and walked around for a while.

"So next month we can start trying?" Melinda asked as they walked out of a store. Fin sighed she was never going to give to this up. "Yes Melinda, next month we can start trying"

"Hey, what the matter?" she asked grabbing his arm

"Nothing but every time you ask I give you the same answer. Why you keep asking I'll never know"

She sighed she had been bugging him about it but she wanted kids she had to wait till she was 37 to get married and she wasn't getting any younger once you hit 40 it a bit harder then trying in your thirtys. "Okay I'm sorry but look i'm turning 38 in two months and i'm not getting any younger, I just want to have a couple of kids before its to late for me...I would even just be happy with one"

"Mel, I get where your comming from I do and I promise next month we will start trying and if it doesn't work and your 'time' runs out we could always adopt or use a suraget"

She nodded and they started to walk again.

The rest of their time they just chilled,went swimming,shopping along with OTHER things

* * *

"Hey guys that was Melinda she said they are leaving the airport and should be back in Mahattan in about 45 minutes" Olivia said hanging up her cell phone and massageing her head.

"You alright Liv you have been runnin to the bathroom all day,clutching your stomach and complaning of headaches" Munch said

"Yeah I'm fine I tink I'm starting to get sick, plus planning a wedding and raising 4 kids it gets stressfull" Olivia said "I'll go get you a seven up" Elliot said standing up and walking to the vendy machine.

"Where did Olivia go?"

"Bathroom she said she was about to be sick" Munch said matter o'factly

Olivia returned a few minutes later. "Thanks El" she said taking the seven up she took a drink and was feeling a little better "This is why i love you always taking care of me"

he smiled at her...The rest of the day consisted of paper work and Olivia running to the bathroom.

"Hey Look who's here Mr and Mrs Tutuola" Munch said as the newly weds walked in

"Hey Ah Mel I missed you, how was it did you have fun?" Olivia asked hugging her friend

"Yeah we went shopping and we went to somechocolate factory, definatley the best candy ever. what else did we do...Oh yeah I managed to get him to go to this body museum with me." Melinda said

"A body museum? thats not very romantic" Elliot said

"Well this one over here made me get on some boat and have lunch and then pushed me in the water" Fin said pointing at Melinda. "Hey you started it, and besides I jumped into" she said

"well you two seemed like you had fun" Olivia said "Yeah we did I'm going back, i'm not getting on a boat though" Fin said sitting down

"Aww babe you have to, you can't let me go by my self especially if that guy is still there" Melinda said

"What guy? Munch asked

"Some guy who was working at the docs kept hitting on Melinda. She kept saying I'm married and showing him the ring he was really pissing me off" Fin said his wife chuckled "Don't worry you know i don't have a thing for white guys"

"Hey whats wrong with white guys?" Elliot and Munch asked

Melinda smile fadded "Umm...What does it matter I'm married" she said sitting on Fin's lap avoding their gaze.

Olivia smiled "It's okay I like white guys but I only love you" she said stroking Elliots cheek. "Again no Love for me I'm starting to feel very unaperciated" munch said crossing his arms

"Awww we love you, we just don't like" Melinda said hugging him. He pushed her and Olivias arms away "Get away from me."

"Be that way then" Olivia said sticking her tongue "yeah i wouldn't want that thing in my mouth either" Munch joked

"Elliot would" Melinda said with a chuckle "Play nice Tutuola." Elliot said pointing to his neck. Melinda gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?"

"i'm sure you don't want me to say anything so i will just give you a hint. Pizz,December,snow storm"

Melinda turned red "Shut up Stabler" she growled. "Let play nice" Olivia said. Elliot chuckled "Yes dear."

Munch rolled his eyes "What are you guys doing tonight, i thought maybe we could all go out...with out kids" he said

Melinda and Fin looked at each other "We were just going to unpack but other than that nothing"

"Were free the kids said they were just gonna be studing...well see if they do when those test come back" Olivia said rubbing her stomach "I'm not sure how much i'll eat but i'll go for the company"

"Okay so if we do that lets go home now so we don't have to unpack later" Melinda said. "Bye guys call us when ever your ready." Fin said standing up

"Good bye Mr and Mrs Tutuola" Elliot said. Munch asked the Caotain if he wanted to come and of course he said yes

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU **

They all meet up at Chillis

"Hi, how many?" a lady with blonde hair asked not looking up.

"6" Elliot said. The woman's head shot up hearing his voice. She looked at him hard and long "I'm...ugh...Have we meet before?" she asked

Elliot looked at her and looked at Olivia "Um I don't think so"he said

"Oh you look very familar, you said 6 right?" she asked shacking it off

"Yes mam" he said giving her a small smile she lead them to a table looking at him. "You look like this guy i use to know Stabler... Stabler ugh what is it" The lady thought for a minute "Elliot, Ellliot Stabler"

Olivia looked at the woman wondering how she knew her fiance. Elliot looked at her "I'm Elliot Stabler"

He mouth fell "Elliot! Ugh I should have known It's me Lydia, Lydia Johnson"

"Lydia, that names familar but I don't know from where" he said looking at the woman

"Lydia Johnson, from Forth front high school you were my date to the senior prom" she said Elliot smiled "I remember now. You had long brown hair and your dad hated me"

she chuckled "Yeah so whats new, how have you been? how's whats her name Kathy Nelson?" the Blonde asked as they sat down putting their menus in front of them.

"Um she's ok i guess we actually got a divorce about what a year a go... the kids are good all grown up" he said

"Kids? wow last I herd about about you guys you were expecting your first...so does that mean your single?" she asked. Olivia turned hot and every one could see it except Elliot and the Blonde chick.

"No actually I'm engaged. This is my Fiance Olivia" he said introducing the women.

Lydia smiled "So what about you how have you been?" he asked

"Good, I can't complain Going to school got two little ones at home" she said

"You have kids how old?" He asked

"Yup,they are 6 two little girls twins Janella and ciara" Lydia said

"I don't mean to interupt but can we order some drinks." Olivia asked anger evident anger in her voice. Lydia looked at Elliot. and Everyone else looked at Olivia. "Yes mam what can I get you?"

*Water*Oliivia

*Coke*Elliot

*coke*Cragen

*coke*Fin

*Ice tea*Melinda

*coke* Munch

"I'll be right out with those" Lydia said givng Olivia a look Once The waitress was out of shot Olivia turned to her Fiance and said "I'm sorry would you care to tell me what the hell just happened."

"Liv were friends okay I was her date to her Senior prom, it was no big deal the last time we spoke I told her Kathy was pregnant" Elliot said

"Thats all nothing more?"

"No,Olivia I knew her for a couple of months then we never really talked again after the dance." Elliot said

"Somebody's jealous" Melinda said in a sing song voice looking at her menu. Fin smirked his girl was *bad* so she thought

Olivia looked at the women across from her who was hidding in the menu "Joe Marlowe" she said in the same sing song voice. Melinda looked up from her menu "truths"

Lydia returned a few minutes later with everyone's drink. "Okay are we ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

*Chicken Salad* Melinda

*Hamburger* Munch

*fajitas* Cragen

*Cheese burger* Fin

*Sampler* Elliot

*Chicken Salad*Olivia

Lydia nodded and walked off with their orders.


	24. Chapter 24

"How is every thing do we need any refills?" Lydia asked walking by their table

"Yes and Can we get a to-go box?" Olivia asked pushing her plate away Lydia nodded taking her cup. she grabbed the water pitcher and pourd the detective some water but some one bumbed into her from the back causing the water in the pitcher to spill all over Olivia getting her soaken wet. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" Lydia said trying to help her clean up. Olivia was pissed you could clearly see it.

"STOP! Stop touching just go get the damn to-go boxes" Olivia said snapping. Lydia jumped at her out burst everyone turned to look at the woman. "Yes ma'am" the waitress quickly left feeling so embarresed.

"Olivia can i talk to you for a minute in private?" Melinda said standing up "Not now Mel" Olivia said trying to clean up. "I wasn't asking detective."

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy"Mel I'm doing something"

"Liv get your ass out of that chair and come with me to the restroom" Melinda growled. Don looked at the medical Examiner. Olivia rolled her eyes but got up.

The two ladies walked into the restroom

"What the hell is your problame?" Melinda asked. Olivia rolled her eyes "That chick is flirting with my Fiance and she spilled water on me that was no accident and i'm no idiot"

"Olivia it was an accident somebody ran into her" Melinda tried to explain

"Oh so now your taking her side. I thought we were friends" Olivia said

"I'm not taking anyones side, but Liv it was an accident. and as far as flirting well that is a discusion you need to have with Elliot." Melinda said

* * *

"I wonder whats taking so long" Cragen said refering to the two women

"Well I'm gonna say Mel's gonna let her have it" Fin said leaning back in his chair

"I'm gonna go check on them" Elliot said standing up

as he walked to the restroom he saw Lydia sitting in a booth crying.

"Hey Lydia, are you okay?" he asked

She looked up at the blue eyed man "Yeah I'm fine had something in my eye" she said whiping her eyes

He sighed "Look I'm sorry about my fiance she has been feeling sick latley and the stress of the wedding and raising 4 kids the stress gets to her and then that whole water thing was just the icing on the cake." elliot said

Lydia nodded "I'm Fine, it's fine...I better get going"

Elliot nodded and left when he got to the bathrooms they were empty so he walked back to the tables

Olivia was sitting down and Melinda was satring at her.

He took a seat next to her.

Lydia walked over to the table with Munch's card

"Night guys, Come visit us again... I'm so sorry about spilling the water on you here is a free $25 gift card on behalf of me" Lydia said handing Olivia the gift card "Bye Elliot, Nice seeing you"

Olivia stood up "Thats not why I got pissed I got pissed because you have been flirting with my Fiance."

"Here we go" Melinda said her head in her hands

Lydia turned around to look at her "excuse me flirt with him?"

"yes flirt with him..So does that mean your single now?" Olivia said like Lydia did earier.

Lydia looked at her and at every one else "You think I was flirting with stabler?" she asked poing to him before laughing

"Why are you laughing its not funny" olivia said

"Yes it is, Elliot I can;t believe you didn't tell her" Lydia said laughing so hard that she couldn't breath

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked feeling more embarrased.

"I'm Gay" Lydia said. Olivia turned red "Your gay?"

Lydia nodded "Totaly, and If I hadn't over herd you talking about that woman right there being married I would have asked for her number" She said pointing at Melinda before walking off.

Fin busted out laughing Melinda looked at him "I'm sorry baby you know I love you" he said catching his breath. Melinda stood up "You know I was gonna have sex with you tonight, but never mind" Fin imeadiatly stopped laughing.

Olivia put her head in her hands feeling like a bitch.

"Well this was intresting" Cragen said

Olivia looked at Elliot and blushed

"Jealous much?" he asked

"Shut up stabler lets get the hell out of here" Olivia said

As they were leaving Olivia walked up to Lydia and apoligized she even gave back the gift card on behalf of her self

"So Mel, was she your type?" Munch asked once they were out side. "No. she was white I already told you i like my own race and besides I'm staright totaly straight no Gayness in me what so ever see" she said kissing Fin hard on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her waist she started to giggle

"Okay thats enough save it for when you get home" cragen said the two pulled apart."Okay since you are such a good kisser i'll let you off the hook" Melinda whispered in his ear, he grinned.

"Well goodguys" Munch said walking to his car

"Bye I expect to see all my detectives tomorrow" Cragen said leaving the two couples out side the restraunt

"Bye Liv" Melinda said

"Bye guys have fun" Elliot said with a wink

"Yeah I plan to" Fin said in his wifes ear. the two walked to their car and headed home

Olivia waved and walked off hand in hand with her fiance feeling like a great big dummy.


	25. Chapter 25

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squadroom the next day to find there was a new case. "Melinda is finishing up the autopsy now she said she'll bring the resulsts down in about 10 minutes" Olivia said hanging up her phone. She rubbed her stomach taking some Midol from her purse and sticking it in her mouth and taking a drink of water.

"Are you okay Liv?" Elliot asked with so much concern in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine oh we have the caters to meet today and we have to go talk to those people about getting that room for the reception...Ah I have a confrence with one of Dickie's teachers damit" she said hitting her head. "A confrence abnout what?" Elliot asked hoping his son wasn't getting into trouble. "About A.P classes his Math teacher said he is blowing his test scores out of the water she wants to move him to advanced classes" she said

"Why didn't he tell me?" Elliot asked proud but upset that his son didn't tell him himself. "He did but you never listen" Olivia snapped. They all looked at her. "Liv are you sure your okay?" Elliot asked again. "Yes will you stop breathing down my neck gesh give me some space" Olivia said standing up walking out of the door nearly running into Melinda "Hey watch it" the detective snapped. Melinda looked at the woman "Well isn't some one PMS'n, Wants some midol?" Melinda asked Olivia's face turned as white as her shirt she was becomming lost in her own thoughts

"Liv, are you okay it was a joke" Melinda said looking at the woman. Olivia looked up at her panic in her eyes "PMS My period, Mel I haven't had my period". Melinda's jaw dropped looking at her friend up and down. "That would explain why your boobs look bigger." she said "And the weight i've been gaining nothing fits me any more, I'm always mody and emotional...I think i'm pregnant" Olivia said she looked over at Elliot who couldn't hear a word they were saying they were saying since they where whispering. "Elliot I think I'm pregnant" Olivia said. "Oh no,no,no Liv no you can't be pregnant" Elliot said standing up walking towards his fiance. "What do you mean I can't be pregnant? It's your fault..."

Melinda tried to calm her down "Shhh Olivia calm down you don't even know for sure yet. I can do a blood test or we can get a pregnancy test so calm down"

"Calm down? you want me to calm down? I can't have a baby right now I'm planning a wedding working raising four kids...what if it was you what if you were pregnant what would you do?" Olivia asked. "I would be jumping up and down screaming, you already know that...anyways do you want me to do a blood test?"

Olivia nodded pulling her by the hand Elliot following the two women out of the bullpen. Fin and Munch exchanged a look "Your wife didn't even tell you hi" Munch remarked. "she didn't share the results either." Fin said

Olivia sat in Melinda's office Ellliot holding her hand. Melinda returned with a folder. She gave Olivia and Elliot a small smile. "Well Olivia you are pregnant I ran the test 3 times."

Olivia sighed but immeaditly brightend up "Pregnant? I'm having a baby?

Melinda nodded "Yes ma'am you need to make an appointment with you doctor to determan how far along you are."

Olivia smiled looking up at Elliot who was excited as well it was written all over his face. He kissed her softly on the lips the kiss turning into something more than just a peck it was now a tongue battle

"Whoa hey, no not in here" Melinda said closing her eyes. "Oh like you haven't made out with Fin in here" Elliot smirked. The M.E blushed slightly "Don't you two have work to do?"

"Yeah we need your reults, so lets head back to the precinct" Elliot said

Olivia walked into the precinct with Melinda and Elliot who was messing with the M.E about where she and Fin had made out. Joe, Fin,Munch and Cragen were discussing the case when they walked in.

Melinda and Joe still had their little hostility thing going on so Joe flex when the M.E walked in. "Well Olivia?" Fin asked

"I'm Pregnant!" the detective squealed. "Congrats Olivia" Don said hugging her. "Yeah congrats baby girl" Fin said highfiving her. "I see we have a little Stabler on the way won't be to much yonger then your kid huh Fin?" Joe asked

Fin turned to look at the Ada "Excuse me?" She shrugged her shoulders "Isn't Melinda pregnant?" He turned to look at his wife "Are you pregnant?" She shook her head "No, and if i was do you really think I would keep it a secret?"she asked. Joe stated to walk towards the door "Congrats Olivia" she said glareing at Melinda. "I sware if my husband wasn't a cop and I didn't hang around law enforcement all day I would strangle her" Melinda growled. "Um, If we ever find her body and she appears to have been strangled we will be interogationg you first" Captain said. Melinda smirked "moving on to something else your victim was raped,mutalated, she had semen in her trachea and in her hair. She has bruises on her head and torso scars on her breast from where she was cut. lacerations on her thighs,arms,and bottom of her heals..." after explaing her findings Melinda left.

The day rolled around and Fin decided to head home. When he got there Melinda was sitting on the couch going over some reports. "Hey" she called as he walked through the doo. "Hey" he said throwing his keys on the counter. He walked over to pecking her lips. "Is it normal to be jealous?" she asked looking at him. "jealous of what?" she sighed "Of Olivia being pregnant, I know I sid I would quite bugging you about it but..." she trailed off. He smirked he was out of his mind if he thought she would reall stop bugging him about having a baby. He helped her off the couch only for her to sit down in his lap once he took her spot. he moved her hair to behind her ear "Okay Melinda we have been married 9 days but since you keep asking about having a baby I'll..we'll start trying for Valentines which is in two days or when ever your able to you know with your cycle or ovulation or whatever it is" he said rubbing her arm. "Really?" she asked sitting up straight. He nodded "If it makes you happy than I'm happy." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder "No, we don't have to. I want to I do but I want you to really be happy so if you want to wait till March thats fine."

"and yes it normal to be jealous,I know how much you want a baby and I want to haveone maybe two with you...But seriously Melinda if you want to we can start trying we can" he said wrapping his arms around her tighter. "I love you, you know that right?" she whispered He kissed her cheek "I hope so we have only been married 9 days, I love you to babe."

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Maureen,Kathleen,Dickie and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch when Elliot and Olivia walked out of their bedroom and into the living room.

"We have a surprise for all of" Olivia said with so much excitment in her voice. "What?" Kathleen asked

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Elliot said The kids did as told they placed the kids hands on her stomach "Okay open them"Olivia said

All of the girls started to scream "Ah your pregnant!" Kathleen squealed

"Hi baby" Maureen said lightly kissing her stomach

"Thats great Olivia, congrats guys" Dickie said hugging both of his parents

"Thanks guys there is more though" Olivia said "were moving into a house were gonna go looking at some tomorrow so no school"

"Alright!" Elizabeth said patting Liv's stomach

"And last but not least the wedding is planned everything is booked all we have to do is get stuff altered and show up" Olivia said

They were a happy family. Olivia Marie Benson soon to be Olivia Marie Benson-Stabler was happy she had four kids a baby on the way and a guy who loved her and would do anything in the world for her.

* * *

Should I start the next chapters at the wedding or like the next day? or farther than that like Liv's like 6 months and Melinda and Fin are TTC...more drama to come and have to add my Casey in here and her baby Layla. please give me your suggestions. Thanks Read and Review...read and review my new story baby girl please


	26. Chapter 26

Olivia woke up the next morning tangeled in with Elliot, She was able to extract her self with out waking him up. She took a quick shower and got dressed. she was fixing her hair when Elliot woke up. "Hello My beautiful fiance and baby" he said paecking her lips before kissing her belly. "I still can't believe were having as baby" he said putting his ear against her still flat stomach. "I know, I'm so happy. we have an appointment Saturday." She said smiling down at him. Elliot nodded kissing her stomach one last time before getting in the shower.

Olivia looked at her self in the mirror she pulled up her shirt and smirked "Hi baby, I can't wait to meet you" she said patting her belly. She finished her hair and make up and walked in to the living room to find her kids were already up and ready Maureen was making breakfast along with kathleen. "Good morning Olivia, hi baby" liz said patting her step mothers tummy. all of the kids said hello and even talked to the baby.

"When do you have your first appointment Liv?" Dickie asked. "Saturday." she said taking a drink of her orange juice. Dickie nodded "I was thinking that if we find a house today we should start packing and moving so you don't have to worry about it when you get back from the honneymoon." he said. Olivia nodded "thats what i was thinking...can I request a favor from the four of you?" she asked her kids nodded and Elliot looked at her. A smirk playing on her lips "Can you promise not to come home tomorrow, it is valentines and..."

"Enough said" Maureen said holding out her hand. "Oh my appatite is gone" dickie said pusing his plate away. "Well Um Liv, dad I'm moving out. I think it'stime i get my own place and Kathleen said she will help me with rent and everything" Maureen said looking at her older sister. Elliot looked at his two daughters.

"Move out your 19 and 17 your to young to be on your own." he said. "Dad i'm a grown woman and katleen will be 18 in two months" Maureen said "we already found a place. it's two bedrooms and it's actually in the same complex that Fin and Melinda live in.. please dad it has a pool and it's nice." Kathleen said

Elliot sighed "I don't know" Look they live on this side of the complex we live on the other side like way on the other side. So they still have their space and we have ours but...please" Maureen said.

"Elliot it would be good Maureen school will be closer and they have a car. I trust kathleen to be responsible and continue with high school it's her senior year she has 3 months left and if it doesn't work out they can come back with us" Olivia said.

"Okay you two can get your own place...Liv we have to get a five bedroom place, the twins need their own room. we need ours and the baby need his or hers. and we will have an extra room for another baby in the near future or a guest room...if you guys come back to live with us you will be stuck sharring a room" Elliot said

The two girls nodded "Thank you, the landlord said we can move as soon as possible so were gonna start packing you have fun and good luck house hunting." kathleen said dragging her sister to pack all of their stuff.

Olivia called Melinda and asked if she could do a favor and every so often to check up the girls. Melinda told her that she would and the girl can have what ever she has in storage for 3 hundred and the fee to get it out of storage would be fifty bucks.

Maureen and Kathleen were excited to be on their own. They were willing to pay Melinda 3 hundred total for what ever was in her storgae except the matress.

Olivia Elliot and The twins looked at a couple of houses before they all fell in love with a 5 bedroom house. with a big backyard and front yard, a built in pool and a huge kitchen. It had a den and a living room it was two stories 3 bed rooms on top and two on bottom the Master bedroom was on the bottom so They decided that down stairs would be the nursery and their parents room.

It had three bathrooms it was perfect they sighned for it right then and there.

* * *

Don was sitting in his office thinking of a way he would tell everyone he was seeing Judge Donnely *A.N-I felt bad he never has a woman* He figured maybe they could all go out and he could tell them.

He called Elliot and Olivia and asked them that tomorrow if they didn't have plans around 6:30 if they would like to have dinner. Olivia was hesitant she wanted to be with her fiance but what was an hour of being with her father figure. Other than the baby in her stomach no kids were aloud. He told her before they hung up.

He called Melinda who was hesitant as well, she knew they couldn't do anything extravagant since they just got married and went on a thousand dollar honeymoon but she didn't intend to spend her first valentines as a married woman out all night,but as the nice hearted lady she was she said yes.

All Cragen had to do now was invite Huang,John and make sure Liz would show up.

By the end of the day everything was set.

* * *

Melinda walked through her apartment door around 3:45 Fin was on the couch watching t.v. He looked up and saw her standing there staring at him she looked as if she were in deep thought. "Melinda are you okay?"he asked. She nodded."Yeah I'm fine, well Cragen called he said he wanted to have dinner tomorrow". He nodded and she shut the door. "Oh and Maureen and kathleen are moving into this complex but like way on the other side Olivia wants us to keep and eye on them." she laid in between his legs head resting on his chest. They just laid there watching T.V eventually falling asleep they slept for a good couple of hours before waking up at 5:30.

"Hey did you sleep well?" he asked. She nodded sitting up and streching out her arms."Yeah, are you hungry?" He nodded "Want a pizza or something?" she smiled "You just read my mind, I want canadian bacon and pineapple."

Fin's cell went off before he could respond to her request. Melinda handed him the phone, hoping it wasn't work related.

He hung up giving her a sad getting up and getting ready. "Sorry Mel, gotta go" he said opening the front door.

"Bye. hurry home okay? I love you" she said leaning against the frame,

"I'll try, Love you too" he said pecking her lips.

she closed the door and sat back on the couch. It was boring being at home by you self, she decided to hit the mall and fine something for tomorrow.

* * *

Olivia the kids and Elliot were at rooms to go ordering furniture for the kids room and their room.

They decided to wait on the baby furniure untill they found out the sex of their baby.

Olivia was surprised that she didn't get headaches and have to puke every so often.

she was so excited about being pregnant. She knew that with Elliot by her side they would have the perfect family.

Elliot was excited as well he had four great kids and one on the way with the true love of his life.

He was surprised that Kathy hadn't tried anything yet,and he was hoping it would stay that way.

Olivia dropped her fiance and her _son_of at the apartment while she and Elizabeth headed to the mall Olivia needed to find a new dress for tomoorw night sence nothing really fit her any more and who

better to help her than a teenager

* * *

Melinda was looking in the mirror she had on a black dress and some black stilettos. She turned to the side when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw olivia.

"Liv, hey what are you doing here?" the M.E asked turning her attention back to the mirror.

"Well I figured if were having dinner wih Cragen tomorrow I still need something to spark the romance sence i can't do what I had planed" the detective said

Melinda nodded "Same here, except the whole nothing fits"

"I think you look good Melinda...Liv can I go meet up with some friends? your friend is here and no offence but I don't want to here the two of you talk about sparking the romance" Elizabeth said shivering at the nodded "Yeah, just leave me." she said playfully

"Well alrighty then. Have fun don't get anything to sexy don't want the waiters looking down your dress. Dad might end up putting them through a wall" she remarked before walking out of the store.


	27. Chapter 27

Fin,Munch and Elliot were in the bullpen waiting for Melinda and Olivia who were in the locker room getting ready.

"God why do chicks take so long to get ready?" Munch whinned. "Don't know but don't care the longer they take getting ready the sexier they dress." Elliot said.

"They? why do you care how Melinda looks" Munch joked. "I don't just saying she's hot number" The detective remarked. Fin looked at him but rolled his eyes

Melinda and Olivia came down the staris laughing. "Your so mean." the M.E shriecked. "No I'm not" Olivia said. The two woman stopped laughing when they noticed the looks on the detectives faces. Melinda was dressed in a black dress that hugged her entire body, she had on the necklace,braclet,and earrings that Fin gave her in December with some Black stilettos. her make up was absolutley perfect. and her hair was super curly.

"Oh my god, Melinda you will be the death of me some day" Fin said walking towards her. She smiled and apun around. "Glad you like it" she said facing him again. "Are you ready?" he asked she nodded the two walked out of the bullpen. "Wheres Cragen?"the M.E asked. "He's at the restraunt so were just gonna meet him there"

Olivia was smiling Elliot was staring at her with hisbig blue eyes and his mouth hanging open. She was dressed in a red dress with black pumps, she had on the necklace he bought her and her hair was curled. she had diamond studs and her lips were shiny with clear lipgloss.

"Olivia you look beautiful" Elliot said Olivia smile grew even bigger and she took a step towards him. "Thank you, you don't look so bad your self...are you ready?"

"Well I am, so can we go?" Munch asked. Olivia chuckled "Munch your such an ass"

"I know, now lets go the first set of love birds left" he said Olivia and Elliot walked out hand in hand following a hungry munch

They 5 of them made it to a small restraunt. Cragen had just arrived him self Liz was the only one in side.

"Melinda,Olivia you look nice" He said seeing the two women. "Thank you" Olivia and Melinda said at the same time.

They walked inside and saw Elizabeth Donnely. "Hey Don" The judge said with a small smile playing on her lips."Hello detectives" she said waving. "Liz it's nice to see you who are you here with?" Elliot asked. The blonde woman smiled "I'm here with your boss" she said. Olivia's mouth fell as she looked at Don

The waitress interupted them before anyone could ask any questions. "Hello how many this evening?" she asked "7" Olivia said

"Okay, please follow me" she said with a smile. They followed her and were seated at a table near a window. "How many couples do we have to day? any one of you married?" the waitress asked

Olivia nodded "them" she pointed to Melinda and Fin. "Well your engaged" Melinda said. The waitress smiled "Well congratulations, is he your fiance?" she asked pointing to Elliot. Olivia nodded

"Can I start you off with any drinks?" she asked

*Beer* Fin

*Beer*Munch

*Beer*Cragen

*Beer*Elliot

*Water with a lemon* Olivia

*Ice tea* Melinda

*Ice tea* Liz

The waitress smiled and left.

"So Fin how are you liking married life? You got your self a very lovely woman by your side" Liz said. "Good I like it alot and thank you" he said."So here with Cragen when did this happen?" She smiled "Um Janurary". "Thats a damn shame you can get a woman but I can't?" Munch remarked. "You still have me and Melinda" Olivia said. "No he doesn't. He said he was annoyed with Fin always talking about me" Melinda said sarcasticly. "Children lets play nice" Cragen said glaring at Melinda.

"Okay here we are?" the waitress said as she and another waiter set some drinks in front of them. "Chad eyes above their neck" the waitress growled seeing that he was staring at Olivia's chest. The waiter blushed slightly."Are we ready to order or would you like more time?" "No I think were ready, Liz what do you want?" Cragen asked

Liz ordered as did everyone else. The waitress smiled and walked off. The girls were talking about Liv's pregnancy and wedding that would be taking place in a couple of weeks. Liz complemented Melinda on her wedding and even asked how long it would be untill she was a guys were mostly kinda quiet listening to the woman talk was entertaing enough, they talked as if they were sisters. it was weird because they never hung out with Liz but they all seemed to get along great. The waitress returned with their food but came back with a woman instead of the waiter who brought them their drinks. "Okay, let me know if you need anything I hope you enjoy" and with that they walked off.

"Oh My god this is delicious!" Olivia said taking another bite out of her shrimp pasta. "Babe try this" she said feeding some to Elliot. "Damn that is good." Olivia smirked. "Mel want some?" she asked. Melinda shook her head "No, I'm not a big under water sea eater" she said. "Oh come on, you got to be kidding" Cragen exclaimed. "No she's really not" Fin said. "oh well, more for me" The brunet detective said. Munch watched the 6 people in front of him. They all looked so happy he wished he could find him someone who made him as happy as his friends were. Elliot used his left hand to take another bite out of his food and his right hand slipped under the table cloth touching Olivia's knee. His hand inched up her leg tracing circles on her thigh. Olivia glanced his way she even jumped a little when his hand moved to her inner only moved it when the waitress came back.

"How are we doing, need any refils?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear. Olivia nodded "No I think were good actually can we get a to-go box and our check?" she asked. Elliot had managed to slip his hand back under the table and play with her thigh ahain. She didn't no why that had completly turned her on but it did,and now all she wanted to do was go home and let the animal inside out. The waitres nodded "Is that all? would anyone else like their check?" she asked.

"You know what put it on one check" Fin said. Olivia looked over at him "Are you sure?" Melinda nodded "Yeah you can pick up the next one." Elliot leaned over to whisper something in Olivia's ear. The detective almost literaly jumped out of her seat. "Well it was nice seeing all of you. Cragen,Liz congrats on your little love thing. Melinda,Fin happy Valentines day Munch love ya lets go now" she said grabbing his hand they practicly ran out of the restraunt.

"I'll be right back with your check" The waitress said Looking in the direction where the two detectives ran off to.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were still almost clothed when they got back to their apartment. Things had been undone already and made to seem like it was still one when in reality it was ready to come off. Her whole body ached for him as his hands began to slip off her dress."You're beautiful" he told her,looking into her eyes,"My god you your perfect Liv." Olivia ran her hands up his chest,under his shirt and with perfect grace removed it. Her hands traced back down to his belt and began to unbuckle it. Elliot began to kiss her neck as she began to expose him. He gasped as she began to take hold of him,feel him, stroke him...she felt a drop of precum and moaned. Elliot noticed her need so he took his mouth and bit the front of her bra,she had worn the one that clasped in the front that night he unhooked it with his teeth. Her breast fell free and almost instantly Elliot had engulfed her left nipple in his mouth tasting it and rolling it around with his tounge. Olivia moaned once again and that was when Elliot pulled her off of her feet and presed her against the wall.

"I need you" Olivia told him her breathing rapidly

"You want me?" he asked in a huskily voice

"Yes"

"You don't know how much I want you Olivia."Elliot took her mouth into his again. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding on to him for support his own pants feel to the ground she felt him pulling down her panties, his hands exploring her made her bite his neck from pure pleasure and he looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry" she mummbled

"Dont be, I love it" Elliot began tobe kissing her again down...down his tounge traced until finaly he made it...

"Elliot..." Olivia whimpered as she felt him blow on her gently, "No... I don't want that... not right now... I want..." Olivia found him again, "This." Holding onto him for support she lifter heself up and put her legs around his waist. Elliot moved with her and was now carrying her to her bedroom, as he laid her onto the bed, she felt Elliot fill her with himself. As if reading her mind he knew what to do. She pulled him as close to her as he could get, until there was no room between them at all.

"Oh!"She cried as he thrust into her, so much built up...so much...Olivia could already feel her self tighten around him she threw her head back.

"Thats it Liv come for me" he whispered. and she did so AGAIN. he ran his hands all over her hair around her back...her breast, her lips. Olivia put her hand over his lower back hitting a presure point feeling him swell sending her off the edge again...

"El?" she asked

"yes?"

"I want you to come with me" Olivia tightened her legs around him, his blues eyes on her brown. He began to thrust in hard but gentle motions she could feel her body getting ready.

"I love you" he whispered. She cried as her thrusted into her so deep that she came up off the bed. His arms supporting her "I love you Oliva Marie Benson soon to be Stabler"

"I love you too Elliot Stabler...God I love you too"


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia and Elliot walked through the doors of Doctor Peterson's office. They both had a huge smile on their face. She walked up to the front desk where a woman with curly brown hair was seated at the computer. "Good morning" The woman said to the detective. Olivia gave her a soft smile "Good morning. I have an appointment at 9:30 with " Olivia said. The woman nodded looking back at the computer "Olivia? Olivia Benson?" she asked. " just fill out these forms and bring them back to me. don't hesitate to ask any questions" Olivia nodded walking away with some paper and a Clipboard. She took a seat next Elliot, she stated to fill out the papers but froze when they asked about her father.

"Livia whats the matter?"Elliot asked seeng that his Fiance had a sudden blank. "My dad. They want me to fill this out about my dad. Elliot he's a rapistWhat if his baby..." He cut her off "Don't say it Olivia. Don't even think it...This baby will be perfect this baby has a mom and dad that loves her/him very much and will always love her/him. It doesn't matter what your dad did. This baby, this little human will know that causing someone harm like that is wrong. I have great hopes and I know that if we encourage this child,protect it,teach and love it that he will use his mind and everything in him for good."

She smiled "Thank you, I needed that" He kissed her head "Your welcome...what do you think were having anyways?" she though for a minute "I don't know, but I don't care as long as my baby is healthy with 10 fingers and 10 toes. I don't care, although a baby girl would be nice but I would be just as happy with a boy."

She finished filling out the forms and returned them back to the lady at the front desk. "The doctor will see you now " the lady said. Olivia nodded she waved for Elliot. The two of them walked behind a door where a nurse was waiting. "?" Olivia nodded. The nurse smiled "Follow me"

The couple folowed the blonde to a room. "Olivia,may I call you that?" The nurse asked. The detective nodded. "Okay Olivia I'm gonna take your blood presure,tempeture and your measurements. I'm going to take a blood test or you can leave me a urin sample." she said "Why do i need a blood test...My friend is a doctor an she gave me one. Thats how I found out i was pregnant and she didn't say I need to be worried about anything just to find an O.B.G.Y.N" she explained. The nurse nodded "You might be fine, but we need to take every percaution" Olivia nodded.

The nurse finished everything with in 10 minutes. "Okay the Dr. Will be here shortly with your test results" she said before leaving. a few minutes passed and a woman with Black hair pinned back in a bun with a file in her hand walked in. "Hello I'm " she said extending her hand to Elliot and Olivia who took it. "I'm Olivia and this is my fiance Elliot" the detective introduced. The Dr. smiled. "Olivia everything in your results seem to be fine so Lay down and pull up your shirt untill you get to the bottom of your bra. Olivia did as told and the Dr felt her stomach. "Is this your first child?" she asked. Olivia nodded "Yes ma'am this is our first together, and my very first." She looked over at Elliot "I Have 4 kids from my previous marriage" he explained. "Oh really what do you have?" the Dr asked. "3 girls and 1 boy." he said.

the Dr smiled "I have 3 boys and 1 girl." Olivia looked at her But you look so young to have 4 kids already. "and what i don't?" Elliot asked. Olivia smirked "Yes babe you look young to." The Dr smiled." I've only had two pregnancys. Triplets the first time which are my boys and then I had another pregnancy my daughter." she explained "Bt thank you for the compliment I'm 32"

The Dr. focused back on Olivia. "Well sweetheart when was your last period?" Olivia thought a minute before answerin' "About 3 months ago" nodded "Sounds about right, estimation for your due date will be early August...Come bak Next month, March 10" Olivia nodded. "Well the three of you are free to leave. Here are some perscriptions for prenatals." she said handing them a piece of paper.

Olivia nodded giving the doctor a soft smile and a little wave.

Elliot and Olivia walked to the parking lot holding hands. "I'm so happy" Elliot said kissing her cheek. "Me to, can't wait to meet this little one" she said patting her stomach. Elliot felt her stomach "Me either, I also can't wait ot marry you" he said. She smiled "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Elliot Stabler" she said Kissing him passionatley. They both smiled when they pulled apart.

Once they got in the car Olivia made her phone calls to Munch,Cragen/Liz,Fin/Melinda and Casey. She and Casey talked Longer than expected. "Oh Casey I'm sorry" Olivia said after what her friend just told her. Elliot looked at her. 'what?' he mouthed. "Casey is gonna end up losing her apartment" she said covering the phone. Elliot thought for a minute "tell her to come stay with us were moving to that house we have that extra room and we have that Den or whatever she can sleep there and the baby in the room or they can share." Olivia nodded. She offered it to Casey but the Red head refused. "Casey please, look I can help you and you can help me plus I'll get some practice for when my baby gets here" By the end of the phone Call the Ex ADA was convinced. sge would move in after their honneymoon.

* * *

3 weeks passed and Elliot and Olivia were all moved into their new house. All they had to do now was get married. Have Casey move in let her baby come into the worl, have their own baby and be a happy family...

Olivia woke up at 6:30 Saturday morning Today was the day that she was getting married. It was hard to sleep with Elliot not being with her, but she managed.

Melinda,Casey and the Girls were already up eating and watching T.V. "Well hello Bride to be" Casey said seeing the Detective emerge from her bed room. "hello my pregnant Red head" Olivia said. Maureen,Kathleen,and Lizzie all ran top her. "Hey Liv good morning" Maureen said. "Hey girly how do you like your apartment?" "We love it" kathleen said. "Liv Can We talk to you?" Elizabeth asked pulling her to the couch making Melinda move. Olivia nodded "about anything you know that"

Elizabeth took a deep breth "We want you to adopt us. All 3 of us. Maureen is Already 19 so she's an adult according to the law, but Dickie,Kat and I aren't not yet and we think of you as our mom, your batter than our mom. You took us in when she put us out and you have always been there for us...Please Liv?" The teen asked. Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing these kids wanted her to adopt them. "Liv? we talked to dad and he thinks it's a great Idea he sai he won't presure you into doing it and Mom well she's mom. We asked her to sign over her rights and she did said she doesn't want anything to do with us." Kathleen said.

Olivia had tears rolling down her checks "You really want me to be your mom?" The girls nodded. Olivia smiled "yeah, Yeah I'd love to do you have he papers or do we need to get them from the courts?" she asked whipping her eyes. Elizabeth and Kathleen didn't answer her but instead hugged her. "Thank you Liv!" the two girls exclaimed. Maureen smiled at her "I get to call you mom to right?" she asked Olivia nodded pulling her into a hug. "We got you something" Kathleen said reaching into her packet pulling out a green box opening it to reveal a gold ring with some stones in it. "it's a mothers ring we got our birthstone put in it. We even got dads in it we left one spot open for the babys since we don't know for sure that he/she will be here in August. the guy said that if we need to add another slot incase you and dad have anoher baby that he'll do it for 30 bucks" Katleen said slipping the ring onto her right ring finger.

Olivia looked at her ring "Thank you so much, you girls and your brother even though he's not here right now has made this the best day for me...why don't you girls go take a shower and then we will do your make up and hair."Olivia said The girls gave her one last hug and ran to take a shower.

Olivia looked over at her friends. "I'm happy for you Liv" Melinda said hugging her. "Thanks Mel" she said. "Me to Liv" Casey said "Are you hungry?" The brunet nodded and went to the kitchen. only to come back out "Melinda it's march when are you gonna start trying?" The M.E blushed and the red head looked at her "Mel, are you and Fin thinking about having a baby?" she asked. the M.E nodded. "Aww thats so cute" she squealed. Melinda chuckled "Yeah but we have to wait about a week. I'm sure having Sex right now would be a huge turn off" she said. "How? your hot" Casey said. Melinda looked at her "Thanks for the compliment Case, but I doubt being on your period is a turn on" she said. The red head nodded "true" Olivia rolled her eyes at the 6 month pregnant woman. If anything this Pregnancy made the Red head speak her mind so much more.

...

Olivia was in the bridal room of the church looking in the mirror. (A.N-Melinda and Casey are in there but they are not in the wedding they gave their parts to the girs) Her vail was down and her hair was curled and her make-up was eactly the way Elliot liked it darkish eye shadow,her eye lashes were long and dark she had to make sure she used water proof makeup. Pregnancy hormones and weddings don't Mix well.

Cragen walked into the bridal room "Melinda Caset better go take your seat were about to start..." he trailed off seeing Olivia. He almost had a Heart attack "Olivia you look beautiful" he said walking towards her. She smiled "Thank you"

Melinda and Casey kissed her check and left. Olivia looked at her self in the mirror. "Don thank you so much for doing this, you have been like a father to me since day 1 and I can not thank you enough for that. thank you for accepting my realationship with Elliot it means alot"

he smiled "Olivia your the daughter I never had, I knew you and Him would end up together sooner or later even if you were just together 1 night I knew it was bound to happen...Can I ask you a question?"

she nodded "Anything" he took a deep breath "Do you like Liz?" She wasn't expecing him to ask that but oh well "Yes I like her, why?" she asked. "I think of you as my daughter Olivia But I'm falling In love with her..." he trailed off. Olivia smiled even more "Don, are you going where I think your going with this?" He smirked "Yes Olivia I want to marry her." She chuckled "go for it..Don there is no reason for you not to be happy besides I think my baby will need a grandma and who better than a smart succesful woman?" she asked. he smiled kissing her check 'Thank you Olivia" her said "are you ready? I think Elliots ready to make you his wife"

She smiled they walked to the doors that she would enter. The music started it was 'I keep on lovin' you' by Reba Mcentire

Olivia walked down the asil with Cragen by her side Elliots mouth fell as soon as he saw her She looked amazing everyone was standing and you could tell they were all thinking the same thing 'She makes one hell of a bride' Even Dickie sucked in his breath.

She had tears rolling down her checks. but a smile on her lips. Cragen wanted to cry but there was no way he was gonna let his tears fall in front of everyone.

Once they finaly made it to Elliot the Music stoped and everyone took a seat. Cragen handed her hand to him like he had done with Melinda and Fin. Elliot lifted up her vail and nearly had a heart attack. Melinda chuckled seeing his expression. She made eye contact with Fin who was standing behind Elliot he winked at her and she smiled.

The preist smiled "Ladies and Gentleman we are here to celebrate these to people who want to share their love with their family and friends, and they want to be know as husband and wife. They have written their own vows so we will let them speak" he said gesturing for Elliot to go first.

The detective took a deep breath "Olivia You are the most stuborn hardheaded woman I have ever meet your a pain in my ass, but thats one of the reasons why I love you. Your also kind hearted and would risk your life for others, I admire you so much from your beautiful Brown eyes to your stubornness. you are a dream to my kids and i am so proud to say I'm the father of your child and your husband you have made all of my dreams come true. I love you"

Olivia had to wipe her eyes with he back of her hand. she chuckled a little "sorry hormones" The guest gave a sly giggle. "Elliot Stabler I, I am your partner on the job and I want to be your partner in life for the rest of my life. I am so happy to be the mother of you baby and the step mother of your kids. you light up my world I'm complete with you. Yes we fight and you can be a real ass sometimes but I love you I always have and I always will. I Love you and I vow to love you untill the day i die, I know i'll love you from 6 feet under as much as I do now."

The guest had tears in their eyes. The preist cleared his throat 'the rings'

Elliot placed the ring on Olivia's hand and she did the same. "If anone objects speak now or forever hold your peace" Just as the words left the preist mouth the Chruch doors flew open. "Kathy!" Elliot exclaimed. "Don't worry Elliot I'm not here to cause harm or ruin this between you and your sluty partner. I'm givong you my blessing" she turned to look at Olivia "Olivia I don't like you one bit. But your a good woman and I have to respect that. Take care of my kids and Elliot...I want nothing to do with them, you or the child the two of you concieved...Once I walk out of those doors I'm gone but believe me I will haunt you from my grave and when ever you have a bad day think of me." and with that she left. "that woman is off of her nut!" Casey remarked earning a glare from Melinda. The preist looked at Elliot "is she your Ex?" he asked. Elliot nodded The preist gave him a strange look "If there are no more interuptions I now pronounce you man and wife" Just as they were leaning in for a kiss the preist tapped Olivia's shoulder. "you not Crazy like her are you?" Olivia looked at him "Dear lord I hope Not" Elliot sighed.

Olivia glared at him but he was quick enough to peck her lips. "Oh come on Stabler Kiss her like you mean it" Casey said. Elliot chuckled taking her face in his hands and kissing her hard but passionate. When they pulled apart Olivia had a smile on her face. "is it me or does being married to you make kissing you so much better?" she asked. He smiled kissing her again

They walked out of the chruch followed by their guest. Olivia hugged her friends and told them she would see them at the reception party.


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia and Elliot were dancing and having a ball. Cragen was sitting next to Liz "Liz wanna take a walk?" he asked she nodded. They walked out of the building and outside in the meadow were some people were mingling. It was quiet between the two of them. "Liv looks beautiful" she remarked. "She does, and so do you" she blushed slightly "Thank you" He took a deep breath "Liz I'm in love with you." he said. she turned around to look at him a smile forming on her lips " I'm in love with you too" she said. He smiled "What would you say if I suggested we get married?" Her smile grew bigger but she tried to hid it "I would say, no big wedding a court house" The silence returned but it was a comfortable silence "So lets just do, lets get married" he said She looked at him "Are you serious?"

He nodded "Yeah why not, I love you you love me. Olivia likes you and she's like my daughter. you and Elliot find it amusing to mess with each other and Her baby would need a grandma these are her words not mine 'who better than a smart successful woman.'" Her smile grew even bigger "Okay, yeah i'll marry you" "Seriously?" he questioned. she nodded. he pecked her lips and she smiled.

Melinda was talking to Munch when Fin took a seat next to her. "hey" she said. "hey" he repeated pecking her lips. "I missed you last night" she said causing Munch to make a gaging face before leaving. Fin chuckled "I missed you to, Did I tell you that your the prettiest one here?" he asked She giggled. "Better not let Olivia here you" he kissed her again "You know it's March and I think we have something to work on he said touching her stomach. she smiled "we have to wait for this week to pass but I think you should I know I can't wait" she said seductively

He kissed her neck wrapping his arms around her waist from behind she looked over to where the dance floor was. "Lets go dance" she said taking his hand, the two of them walked to the dance floor, but couldn't dance because they were laughing to hard. Olivia was being a dork and it was funny as hell. "Liv calm down" Melinda said laughing. "No, girl this is my wedding I'm aloud to be a goofball dance with me" she said spining the M.E around. Melinda almost fell. "Take off your heels, don't need you breaking your ankle" Fin said.

Th two ladies were dancing and all care free they even tried to get Casey to come out but she wouldn't budge. "Okay I'm tired" Melinda said. Olivia giggled and the two walked off the dance floor. They sat down next to Casey who was talking to Munch."So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Melinda asked the bride. Olivia smiled "were going to a hotel about 2 hours from here, I don't plan to leave the room so were not going anywhere extravagant." Melinda looked at her "Liv, Fin and I left the room not alot but we did" she pointed out. the detective smirked "well If we decide to leave they have some stuff we can do"

"I don't want to here anything that the two of you did when you comeback" Melinda said. Elliot and Fin took a seat next to them trying to listen in on the conversation. "Hello husband!"Olivia said 'hello wife!" he said kissing her. Olivia smiled "Melinda now we both have hubby's! We can play those couple games like 'How well do you know your spouse.'" The M.E smirked "What has gotten into you, are you high your like all hyper" Fin asked. "Hey I'm Fun, your wife is bringing me down she's so uptight and she's being mean to me" Olivia whined. Merlinda's jaw dropped and she looked at the woman "Liv your such a liar." "Forget her, I love you Melinda" Fin said kissing her check. She smiled "I love you too" and like Casey said earlier. "kiss her like you mean it" Munch quipped. The red head turned to look at her friends. "How do you like married life anyways Fin?" she asked. "I like it. how do you like being pregnant?" he asked. "I like it, I wish July would be here already because she finds it funny to make mommy have to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes like now so please excuse me."

Dickie and Elizabeth (Stabler) walked over to where their dad was. "Dad can we stay with Kathleen and MoMo until you and Liv get back?" His daughter asked. He nodded the two teenagers walked back to their back to their sisters. The bride and groom went back out to the dance floor and John went to get a drink. "So you really like being married to me?" Melinda asked. "Of course I do" he said stroking her check she smiled.

**the night flys by It's now 10:30pm and the reception is still going haha party animals!**

"Bye Mr and Mrs Stabler" Melinda said giving them a hug. "Your leaving?" Elliot asked kissing his favorite Medical examiners cheek. She nodded "I'm tired and I want to get out of this dress...and into some more comfortable clothes" she added seeing the smirk on his face.

"Bye Melinda, thanks for coming" Olivia said hugging her "Where's your hubby?" "Getting the car" she said pointing to the door. "Thats so rude can't even say bye to the bride" she exclaimed. Melinda looked at Elliot "I think her hormones are setting in...good luck with that" she said leaving quickly.

"I want some more cake" Olivia said walking to get more of her chocolate fudge pudding cake topped with strawberrys.

The reception finally ended with one last dance for the bride and groom. The twins left with their sister after cleaning up a bit.

The newlyweds headed to their hotel with only one thought on their minds. They checked in and practicly ran to their room.

as soon as they were in and the door was locked Clothes began to come off. Things got hot and heavey and alot of love makin' happened.

Olivia felt bad for their neighbors and the people who were stationed under them.

The few days they were in the hotel flew by fast. Olivia winced with every step she took her middle was soar but then again she did spend the past five days having sex all day,all she wanted to do was go to her House and live happily ever with her husband and kids,but sadly for her she had to return to work on tomorrow and had an appointment in 5 days.

When Elliot pulled up into the drive way of their new house they were kinda surprised to see Don and Everyone. "Here come the Newlyweds" He said as the two got out of the car. "Whats every one doing here?" Elliot asked. "I called them told them to move my stuff and I am exhausted" casey said taking a seat on the porch. "Why are you tired all you did was point" Fin said. She looked up at him "do you know how many muscles and bones in my move when I point?" she asked Fin rolled his eyes. "Where's Melinda?" Olivia asked she didn't see her M.E amungst the crowd. "She's at home I think she's starting to get sick." Fin said "Maybe she's pregnant after all" Olivia suggested. Fin shook his head "No not that kind of sick her allergies, she's all congested and her nose is all red she gets real bad when the season start to change"

Elliot looked at Olivia and back at his friends "Do you guys wanna get a pizza? I'll go get it i got to get the twins anyways" "Oh me I want anchovies,olivies,peperoni,canadian bacon and pinapple" Casey said "Gross Case, you know you will be the only one to eat that right?" Olivia asked the redhead nodded. "Yeah we'll stay" Don said gesturing between himself and Liz. "yeah I guess, not like I have anything better to do" John said. "what about you Fin, we might get a couple of movies" Olivia bribed. "No I tink I'm gonna go home" he said walking to his car waving bye to everyone."tell Melinda i said I hope she feels better" Liz said before he got in his car "who would think Fin has a soft side" Casey remarked as his car faded down the street. "I know there is no way you can doubt he loves her" Olivia said taking her suit case into the house followed by Elliot and the rest of the gang.

* * *

Fin walked through the door of his apartment to find Melinda asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket curled up in a ball with her tissue in her hand. He closed the door and quietly made his way over to her she was mumbling something in her sleep.

_Please..don't leave...I love you...don't leave please_

He looked at his wife 'why does she think I'm gonna leave' he asked him self. She kept mumbling_. What does Joe have that i don't?...don't leave please...please, Fin don't leave please._

He looked at her, he didn't want to wake her up she needed to sleep but he didn't want her thinking he was gonna leave her either. He shook her gently waking her up. She whiped the sleep out of her eyes "Hey" she whispered her voice scratchy from being sick. "How are you feeling?" he asked pressing his palm against her forehead. "Sick,and tired" she said sitting up "Did you finish helping Casey?" "Liz said she hopes you feel better" he said squatting down in front of her his hands on her hips. She nodded "Fin, sweetheart i love you but why did you wake me up? I don't feel good and I just want to sleep." she said closing her eyes. "Well I wanted to see how you were doing...plus you were talking in your sleep" "No I wasn't" she said after blowing her nose. "babe yes you were, you were saying don't leave, I love you, what does Joe have that I don't please don't leave" She didn't look at him she put her head in her hands for the past couple of days she had these dreams, well nightmares dreams are suppose to be happy. Anyways the past couple of nights she had nightmares and in everyone he left, he left her for the ADA.

"Melinda" he called in a sing song voice "Do you wanna tell me whats wrong?" She looked up at him "Just can you lay down with me...please?" she asked. He nodded helping her stand up they walked to their room. She got on her side of the bed which was closest to the wall he laid down next to her. They were on their side facing each other. His arm was wrapped around her her head resting on his shoulder his other hand was wrapped her waist pulling her closer to him. She sighed she felt like crap and she wanted to sleep but if she slept then she would only have nightmares about him leaving her. He kissed her forehead she looked up at him "How can you be sick and still look cute?" he asked. She chuckled moving closer to him "Stop kissing up"

"Fin, are you asleep?" She asked after a couple of minutes "mmuhhhmm" he moaned. "no say something I can actually understand" she said. "Oh because your so clear, you sound as if someones squeazing you nostrils together" he remarked. "haha very funny...Please I need to talk to you." "about?"he questioned "About me talking in my sleep" she said "For the past couple of night I don't know why but as you can see I'm having these nightmares...about...about you leaving me" He pulled away from her just enough to look at her "You know i'm not right? and If was going to I wouldn't leave you for Joe." She nodded "I know that and If you ever even think about leaving me I sware I will take everything you have, kill you mysteriously and since know one will know that I did it I will preform the autopsy,and you will disappear from my mourge and probably be found in the lake" she said warningly. He looked at her in schock "You sure do have an evil side, thats quite a turn on" he said. She rolled her eyes "I'm sorry but sex and sickness don't mix well. I can barley breath as it is and if we have sex i'll probably end up dying from loss of oxygen" He smirked "So I make you breathless, good to know" She slaped his chest playfully "shut up, and go to sleep" she said sarcasim evident in her voice

* * *

"That was the best Pizza ever you should have tried a slice" Casey said looking at Don He shook his head "Whatever you say Casey."

"I'm thirsty, anybody else want something to drink?" Dickie asked speaking for the first time in a while. "Yeah Can you get me another water?" Olivia asked he nodded walking to the kithen. He returned a few minutes later with 2 waters handing one to her before heading up stairs. "Lizzie whats wrong with Dickie he seems kinda out of it?" Olivia asked as her step son went up stairs. "Oh LaLa and him got into a fight" she said answering a txt. "LaLa?" He Father questioned "Yeah Leslie aka LaLa. thats his Girl Friend. She accused him of cheating on her with this chick named Tori, She's real easy and will sleep with anyone...anyways now they are fighting and he's mad at Tori for lying and saying it happened so but I'm sure by the end of the week all will be forgiven" she said "He has a Girlfriend?" "Well yeah, she's a pretty girl and very smart A honorol she is funny as hell I went to her sisters Quinceanera it was amazing" she said standing up "Quinceanera?" Casey questioned "Yeah its like a sweet 16 but it's what some Hispanic latin cultures do but it's hosted on their 15th bday it shows that in the eyes of their family friends and religon that she is no longer a little girl but a woman." she explaied.

"She's hispanic like Mexican?" Elliot asked."Something wrong with that do you not believe that 2 different races can be together?" she asked. "No,No I was just asking?" he said holding up his hands. She was gonna make a coment but Dickie practicly ran down stairs and just as he reached the last step the doorbell rang "I'll get it" he exclaimed running to the door. He returned two minutes later with a girl "LaLa!" Lizzie exclaimed running to give one of her best friends a hug. "Lizzie bear, hey baby whats up?" Lala asked. "Nothing, not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" the teen asked. "I called her" Dickie said. "Okay lets go out side and talk" Lizzie said walking out to the back with her brother and his girl.

"Welcome to my home" olivia said sarcasim evident as the back door closed. Elliot looked at her "Did that boy just bring some one in the house with introducing us to her?" he questioned. Everyone sat in silence and the teens returned back into the house like 20 minutes later.

"Oh my god I Love you" Lala said holding on to Dickie's mid section. "Lala I want you to meet my parents" Dickie said "This is my dad and mystep mother. My dads boss Cragen and His girlfriend Liz This is Casey and Munch...Guys this is Lala"

Lala smiled "Hello Mr and Mrs Stabler...Mrs Stabler congrats on your pregnancy. Nice to meet the rest of you" she said waving. Olivia stood up "Nice to meet you to" she said. "Richard I got to go, we have a test Monday and I need to study." Lala said looking at her watch. "Alright I'll call you" he said. "Alright bye baby, bye my Lizzie love" she said hugging her friend and kissing her Boyfriend.


	30. Chapter 30

**It is now three months later and we are in the month of May and Olivia is 6 months pregnant with twins! 2 little boys who are to be named Joseph Donald Stabler and Cristian Michael Stabler ,Casey is 9 months pregnant with Layla Marie she is due any day now *A.N I know I made a mistake in the last chapter about her due date* Fin and Melinda have been trying for the past two months but nothing yet. Cragen and Liz were married in a court house in April the Family was very happy for them when they herd the news. Kathleen and Maureen love being independent and they have Boyfriends that they plan on introducing to their parents soon well actually at Liv's baby shower. Dickie is still with LaLa and Elizabeth is doing great in school they have a couple of more week until school is out for the summer. Munch is still talking about his crazy conspiracies. Joe Is still ticking with our beloved M.E. Kathy practically feel off the face of the earth and the word around town is that Dani beck is back!**

* * *

**At Work:**

Olivia was sitting at her desk when Elliot walked in with a bag from Taco bell and some butter pecan Ice cream. Olivia didn't have morning sickness but she had the strangest cravings. "Okay Babe here is your tacos and ice cream" he said placing it on her desk "The babies and I thank you" Olivia told him pecking his check. She pulled out the tacos and scooped up some ice cream and put them together and stuck them in her mouth. Melinda walked into the squad room and herd a moan escape from the detective. She looked over in her direction and saw the food she made a sickening face. "you never moan like that with me" Elliot exclaimed causing everyone to chuckle "That's because your never this good" Olivia remarked "Oh snap, go baby girl" Fin cheered. "That's not what you said two nights ago." "Oh please" she said with a roll of her eyes" I believe the words were 'Oh god El'" he couldn't help but smile "Shut up". He shrugged and tried to take a taco from her she smacked his hand so hard you could hear the thud "Ouch..." he said rubbing his slightly red hand "You would take from your own child" she said shacking her head taking another bite of her food. Melinda smiled "Are you ready Liv?" she asked asked approaching her desk Olivia nodded "Elliot give me your card" she said finishing what was in her mouth "why do you need my money don't you have money?" he asked as she stood up. "I like spending your money" she said waddling towards him. "well what do you need it for?" he asked "Clothes mine barley fit" she said "And it's all your fault." He sighed "Liv use your money." She looked at him and back at Melinda who put her hands up walking towards her own husband. "Oh that's very nice El, say that to my stomach so our unborn children will knowhow much you just don't care, making mommy where clothes that are to tight the babies could die of suffercation" she said throwing her hands in the air. Elliot leaned down putting his hand on her swollen belly "Hey when you two get out I'm gonna show you where I hide from mommy." Olivia smacked him before pushing his head away "Melinda lets go before i slap him into next week" she said her hormones getting to her making her angry. Melinda looked at her she then turned to look at Fin "If she ends up killing me I just want you to know I love you" she said making Munch laugh but he quickly stopped when he saw the death glare from Olivia.

"So hows Casey?" Melinda asked as they entered a maternity store "She's okay, scared about giving birth. She wanted to be with her baby afterwards so she moved out of her bedroom, now my den is a bedroom and nursery. Lake called her the other day and they've been talking she said he was gonna be there when she gave birth,so we'll see." Melinda nodded "and you, are you excited about becoming a mommy?" she asked rubbing the detectives belly she felt a movement. "what was that?" she asked Olivia smiled "one of My babies just kicked" Melinda smiled felling the movement again "that feels so weird." she said Olivia chuckled "I think he's gonna be a soccer player" She removed her hand helping Olivia find some clothes. The ladies shopped a while longer before heading to Olivia's house.

"Casey I'm home" Olivia called opening the front door. She and Melinda walked into the living room Casey was asleep on the couch but not alone. Chester lake was holding her, their hands were interwined and placed over her big belly.

"Awe how cute is that?" Melinda asked pulling out her cell phone to take a picture. The Medical Examiner and pregnant svu detective watched the Ex svu detective and Ex ada sleep for a few moments before moving into the kitchen. The two ladies were eating cookies and Milk talking and laughing. "Have you guys finished the nursery yet?" Melinda asked sticking a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. "No, we bought the cribs and everything their in the garage but Elliot hasn't had the time to set it up. we did set up Caseys but we didn't paint she said she didn't plan on being here to long so she didn't want us to remodle our whole house just for her to leave in a couple of months" Melinda nodded 'I wanna see it"

Olivia led her into the den that was a caramel color with chocolate brown furnishing. Casey's bed spread was blue and brown it matched perfectly with the room. Melinda looked around the crib was dark chocolate and placed against the wall with pink wrapped around it. she walked over to it and saw a pink comfiter with yellow duckies. there were acouple of stuff animals in the crib a brown monkey,a duck and a black teddy bear. Olivia sat down on Casey's bed "I think she's gonna make a great mom" the Detective remarked "Yeah so will you" Melinda said taking a seat next to her. "Thank you, I don't know what i would do with out you and Elliot and Don and every body...I'm scared Melinda, what if I can't do it what if I'm just like my mother or what if my baby has my fathers jeans what if he rapes someone" she asked tears in her eyes. Melinda pulled her into a hug "Olivia that's not gonna happen, your a strong woman I know you, I know you will always be there for you babies. Liv you are raising Elliots kids from his past marriage and you are doing wonderful with them. They love you so much that you adopted them I don't know many people who could be as great and succesfulas you with the life that you had growing up" Olivia smiled up at her friend "Thank you" Melindasmiled back "Your welcome"

"So how has it been going, with conception?" Olivia asked unsure if she should have even asked. Melinda's smile faded and she looked down at her hands "Nothing yet, maybe this month...I hope" Olivia nodded "Sorry i asked." "No, no don't be...it's just I don't know I got alot of stuff on my mind" Olivia looked at her with curious eyes "And whats all on your mind?" she asked. Melinda didn't answer "Mel talk to me, please I don't know if your talking with Fin about this, or not but talk to me, what ever you say i promise it won't leave this room" the M.E sighed "I miss my parents, I want to talk to them but then I don't they hurt me but I want us to make up before it's to late. I want them to be apart of their grand kids life, if we have anykids at all that is, and I keep having these nightmares that Fin's gonna leave me...for Joe..Liv I couldn't take that. I love him, I have never felt that way before with anybody. I'm different when I'm with him...I fell different..." she trailed off

"Mel you and I both know thats not gonna loves you, Melinda of all the years that I have known Fin he never came across as the type to settle down,but ever since the two of you got together I see it,I see the change. I see how much he loves you,cares about you,I see the devotion Melinda even Joe knows that nothing will happen between them. I promise you have nothing to worry about." The two ladies were interruptedby a panicked Lake.

"Casey...baby coming...water broke" He said paniking. Olivia and Melinda practicly jumped off the bed. Olivia and Lake took her bag,the carrier and the diaper bag that was packed a couple of days ago out to the car. Melinda was helping Casey out to the car when another contraction hit. "Ah!" she screamed squeazing Melinda's hand "Breath Case,Breath" Melinda said trying to sooth her. "Ah Melinda it hurts" she said placing a hand on her stomach taking several deepbreaths "I know it does sweetheart, Labor hurts,come on were gonna take you to the hospital."

Melinda sat in the back seat with Casey,Olivia sat in hte front with lake who was driving like a mad man. Olivia was on the phone with Cragen telling him that they were on their way to Mercy.

"Ah Lake I'm gonna kill you" Casey said crying. "Why?" he asked panicked."You did this to me" she scream as another contraction hit. Olivia and Melinda looked at her "Casey how? you said fertility was how you concieved" Casey was still crying from the pain"I had a one night stand with this moron and found out I was pregnant. At first I did think It was from fertility because I was in it but I was 2 weeks two far" she said before another contraction hit. Olivia looked at Lake who had a goofy grin on his face "i'm gonna be a daddy" he said excitment evident "Oh not for long because I'm gonna kill you" The red head said.

Lake ran into the hospital with Casey in his arms Melinda and Olivia following behind him. "Ugh Hi, my..ugh she's in Labor" he said with a panicked look plus he was not sure what to refeher to her as. The nurse behind the desk smiled "okay lets stay calm" she said. Casey turned to glare at her "Calm? I wanna see how calm you are something the size of a water melon is trying to make it's way through something the size of a lemon" she yelled. "I need a chair" the nurse called ignoring her.

Casey was in a bed on her side Melinda was rubbing her back. Olivia was in the waiting room waiting on everyone and Lake was trying to sooth her. The Dr came in with a smile on her lips "How are we doing?" she asked Casey groaned "I'm in pain and this moron isn't helping one bit" she said punching lake in the arm. The Dr smiled "I just wanna see how far along you are" she said Casey shifted but another contraction hit. "I want drugs" she sobbed". The Dr was checking to see how far she was "I'm sorry Your to far along your right at Ten we will start to push on your next contraction. Your family is here would you like me to send them in. Casey nodded and looked over at Lake "Are you ready?" she asked he nodded "I'm here baby your okay. I'll help you" he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and looked up to see everyone. Cragen,Liz,Olivia,Elliot,Munch,Fin and Melinda was by her side holding her hand.

The Dr was getting ready making sure everything was okay. "Okay Casey push on this next contraction" she said as the red head yelped. Casey gave her first push nearly breaking Melinda's hand. "Ah Casey that hurts" she said prying her hand away. "Oh shut up Melinda" Casey said brethless as she took a small break. Olivia switch" Melinda said walking to where she was standing.

"1.2.3 go" the Casey pushed again "ome on casey your doing great" Lake said kissing her forehead. "I can't this hurts, please take over" she said leaning into him. "I would if i could come on baby you can do this"

Casey nodded "Okay 1.2.3 push" She pushed again "Okay the head is out, come on Casey" The dr encouraged. She pused again this time hearing the dr say its a girl She leaned back against the pillow. "wanna cut the cord daddy" she asked facing baby was screaming. Everyone gave the Dr a strange look except Olivia and Melinda. Fin looked over at his wife "I thought she..." Melinda shool her head "one night stand to far along" he nodded.

Lake cut the cord and the Dr. took the baby to get cleaned up.

She returned a few minutes later with a crying baby she placed her in Casey's arms

"Hi" she cooed crying "hi princess...god she's so tiny, do you wanna hold her" she asked looking up at Lake he nodded and she handed the baby over. he smiled down at the little girl in his arms "You look just like your mama" he whispered the baby grabbed his finger with her little hand she squirmed a bit. He looked over to Casey "she's beautiful" he whispered she smiled nodding her head "I'm a mom!"

"Congrats Casey!" Melinda said hugging her casey hugged her back "Do you wanna hold her?" Lake asked looking at The Medical examiner She nodded He walked over to her placing his princess in her arms. melinda smiled down at the little girl "Well hello there. Nice to meet you" she cooed. Fin watched his wife interact with the new born. Melinda handed the baby back to Casey cause she started to cry.

The visited the proud parents for a while long Liz was holding the baby. "Well hello there...god i haven't held a baby in forever" she said looking over at Casey "actually in about 28 years." Olivia chuckled "well your gonna get alot of practice, you got 2 more on the way" Liz smiled handing the baby to her mother

They were getting ready to leave when Don turned around "Lake would you like to come back to SVU? Olivia will be leaving soon and elliot will be off for a week or two" he offered "agh Yeah would love that" he said some what shocked he looked down at his daughter "say bye grandma,bye grandpa" Liz and Don smiled before leaving. "I think we should be going to so you can rest" Melinda said making her way over to the new mommy. Casey hugged her "Hows your hand?" she asked "It's fine, bye little girl" Melinda said stroking the babys cheek with her finger. "bye Casey get some rest, call me when your on your way home" Olivia said. "okay bye guys" She said glad she was finally gonna get some rest.


	31. Chapter 31

Melinda sat in Olivia's living room watching her open presents,mingle with her guest,talk about the two little babies that were on the way,and it didn't help much that Casey was their with her little girl. She was the only one, the only one who didn't have a kid and she doubted she would become pregnant any time soon. 'maybe I should just give up' she thought 'I mean Casey and Olivia are like my sisters, which makes their kids are like my nieces and nephews I could just spoil them,but then again..ugh it just wont be the same.'

"Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen are here" Elizabeth said walking in with two older girls who weren't alone.

"Hey Mama, you look great" Kathleen said hugging her before rubbing her belly. "You do, you look fantastic" Maureen quipped. "Thank you, and who are these lovley gentle man?" Olivia asked.

"Mom this is Nathaniel, Nathaniel this is my mother Olivia" Kathleen said introducing the two. "Nice to meet you Mrs,Stabler I've herd alot about you" he said shacking her hand. She gave him a soft small smile.

"Mom this is Daniel or Danny, Daniel this is my Mother Olivia" Maureen said. Daniel extended his hand "I've herd alot about you Mrs,Stabler it's nice to finally meet you." Olivia smiled nodding her head a little while shaking his hand.

"well then, you boys can stay and join the party or pick the girls back up around 6:30" she said putting her hands together. "We'll stay if thats not a problame" Nathaniel said looking at Daniel "No problame at all, food is in the kitchen, becarful of drinks on my carpet and if you make a mess please pick it up." The two boys nodded walking off with the girls.

Melinda kept quiet pretty much the whole shower, she spent her time helping Casey with the baby. "Melinda can you feed her?" Casey asked standing up. "Melinda looked down at her chest. Um Case i don't think I can I haven't had a kid and thats kind of gross." Casey gave her a confused look before almost dying of laughter "No,no, Melinda thats not what I ment. Ha ugh I have bottels that are already prepared. I ment do you want to feed her?"

"God i feel like an idiot, yeah I'll feed her for you" Melinda said smiling at the little baby in her arms. Casey nodded heading to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle. "Hi baby" Melinda cooed 'You look just like your mama, hopefully you wont have her attitude." "hey!" Casey exclaimed walking back into the room "say be nice Melinda"

Olivia watched her friends enteract and smiled. She walked to the kitchen putting some food on a plate she was half way out when she gasped dropping her plate. Everything feel to the floor there was a puddle of liquid at her feet Her water had broke.

Pain rippled through the lower part of her body and Olivia stood there, grasping her stomach and in front of her, panic immediately settling in. She was only six months pregnant! It's too early. She felt the need to alert her friends and family in the living room but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was just in too much of shock to move at all. More pain rippled through her body and Olivia bent over even more, almost not being able to hold herself up.

"Help." She managed to squeak out but it came as a whisper as she slid down to the floor leaning up against the island. Why wasn't anyone coming into the kitchen? She needed someone. Her babies needed help! She felt more pain and more wetness. She looked down only to see a patch of blood forming.

Tears immediately started to fall and she gripped her stomach as if to protect her baby from whatever was happening even though she knew it wouldn't help. More pain rippled and her breathing was becoming difficult. She needed someone to hear her. She felt her body leaning towards the floor. She knew she might pass out so with as much strength as she could muster Olivia thrust her leg out to kick on of the chairs, trying to knock it over and make as much noise as possible so someone in the living room might hear her. She stopped moving when the chair clattered to the floor.

She closed her eyes as she didn't have any more strength to keep them open or to fight. She was surprised to find the pain was slowly slipping away. Olivia knew that not feeling pain couldn't be a good thing.

In the next moment she never felt more relieved when she heard a scuffle of feet and suddenly the kitchen filled with panicked voices. Maybe her babies would make it. Her eyes were closed but she still had the ability to hear everything that was going on around her. She could feel the comforting hands that settled on her shoulders and stomach as they assured her in semi-calm voices everything was going to be fine.

Olivia parted her lips as the short gasps escaped from her mouth. "El.." She managed to squeak out in a whisper.

"What did she say?" She heard Maureen's voice ask in a shaky tone.

She next heard kathleen. "I think she say El."

Melinda hung up with the medics. "It's okay Olivia your gonna be fine the paramedics are on their way, I just called Elliot he said he'll meet us at the hospital"

She then felt a new wave of extreme pain ripple across her belly and she screamed out at the top of her lungs, tears spilling, and she couldn't even get another breath before her world went black.

She awoke again sometime during the ride of the ambulance feeling a little lightheaded. She knew because of the bouncing down the street and the loud siren that was a constant annoyance to her. She opened her eyes slightly but it was all a blur. She heard orders being yelled to the people around her. There was an oxygen mask covering her face and she lifted her arm trying to get the thing off. She felt hands hold her down, telling her everything was fine, they were almost to the hospital but she needed to calm down.

If Olivia had the energy she would certainly have rolled her eyes from hearing to calm down. How could she be calm when her babies were in danger? How did they expect her to stay calm when she could loose her baby boys?

Olivia could feel her body being poked and prodded by all the people around her and she didn't like it. She groaned and tried to push the hands away but she was to weak to fight back when they strapped her arms down to stop her from taking off her IV and oxygen mask. She whined more and tried moving again but she couldn't. Olivia heard reassuring voices but they didn't help. She needed her husband.

"Liv…" She heard a soft voice say in her ear. Olivia managed to turn her head to the left to see her _mom (Liz Donelly Cragen)_ in the ambulance with her. Liz was giving her _daughter_ a sweet smile and caressing Olivia's sweaty forehead despite the tears that were in her eyes. "It's going to be okay Liv. Ellliot and the guys are going to meet you at the hospital. Elizabeth remembered to call . They're all going to take real good care of you. Just relax. I know it's an odd request but it would be so much better if you tried. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Olivia nodded as best she could before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

When she awoke once again she opened her eyes and realized she was out of the ambulance and in the hospital. The ceiling tiles were moving fast and she knew she was being quickly wheeled down the hall. She groaned a little, trying to give some indication she was awake and she heard a voice next to her. She looked over to see a female shining a light in her eyes.

"Mrs. Stabler…I'm Dr. Hargitay…Dr. Peterson is stuck in traffic right now. Just hang in there. We are going to take real good care of you."

Olivia nodded as best she could. She just turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Elliot running beside them all decked out in hospital garb. She tried smiling and raising her hand to grasp his.

"Hey honey…" Elliot said behind the mask. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring rub across the back of it. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." She squeezed his hand just as they were pushed through a set of double doors and suddenly they all stopped and she realized they were in something like an OR.

"Mrs. Stabler…" Olivia turned to head to Dr. Hargitay as she felt a suddenly flourish of hands attack her stomach. "We have to do an emergency c-section. Right now we are going to numb your belly. Your husband is here and I'm going to do the best I can down here. Once we open you up I can have the babies out in less than 30 seconds. You just relax now."

Olivia nodded but she didn't like the words best she could. If this doctor was going to do this she better do more than her best. Elliot knelt down beside her,she smiled at him removing her oxygen mask. "Did you have fun with the guys?" she asked trying to take her mind off of what was going on.

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead gently knowing exactly what she was doing. "It's going to be okay, Olivia. the boys are going to be fine." Olivia nodded and sniffled as tears started to fall. Elliot frowned and wiped them away. "Don't cry honey. Dr. Hargitay said she is going to do everything she can for us."

Okay Olivia I have you open and now I can get the baby out quickly." she nodded and held her breath as she waited for the doctor to tell her everything was perfect. "I need you to breathe Olivia…just slowly and evenly."

She didn't know how she was going breathe evenly but she would certainly try for her baby. Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing those sweet little baby cries. She thought about what her babies would look like. would they have Elliot's blue eyes or her chocolate brown ones? would they have his temper or hers?

"Baby number 1 is out…get him over there. " The doctor said pointing to someone over on the other side of the room.

Olivia's eyes popped open and she was confused. The baby couldn't be out. She didn't hear anything. Why wasn't she hearing anything? Tears poured out of her cheeks and she moved her mask again to plea. "Let me see him…where is he…why isn't he crying? Elliot, he's supposed to be crying." she sobbed. "Baby number 2 is here. Lacee assistance now" The Elliot tried holding back his tears to stay strong for his wife but he couldn't. He cried right along with her. "Elliot he's not crying either. why aren't my babies crying...I want to see them please" she pleaded.

olivia had been put into a recovery room after the doctor sewed her up. That had been over an hour ago and she was now holding onto Elliot's hand, waiting to hear anything on their boys. They hadn't seen them yet and Olivia had done nothing but cry since. She didn't know if her kids were dead or alive. She didn't know anything because no one was telling her anything. Her family and Friends were scattered all over the room praying for the two newest Stablers. His kids were taking it hard they didn't want to lose their little brothers

"Everything is going to be okay." Cragen reasured The new mother

Olivia turned her head to her Captain, tears still running at a constant pace. She loved him dearly but she didn't know how he and everyone else could keep saying that. "Stop…please…I know you're trying to be encouraging and optimistic and I love you for it but I am a little freaked out right now. I don't know what's happening to my boys and they won't tell me anything. I don't know if everything is going to be okay, so please, stop saying it."

Elliot sighed and moved his chair closer to her hospital bed. "Please don't act like this. I know you're scared. I am too. But it's important we think that positive;that everything is going to be all right. We can't give up on our babies already. They have your genes. They're fighters. I know it."

Olivia bursted into tears again and nodded. "I know…I just don't know if I can take this. I'm so scared for them."

Elliot nodded and brought his wife into his arms. "I know baby and you don't have to take this alone. I'm going to be right here with you,everyone is here for you." He let her sob it out. He rocked her back and forth in comfort, providing sounds of soothing, hoping in some way she would relax. It couldn't be good for her to be like this.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. Olivia was still crying but she was a little better. She perked up as soon as she saw the doctor enter. "How's are my babies? How's are my baby boys?"

Dr. Hargitay paused a moment before stepping up to the end of Olivia's bed. "The pain and bleeding were caused by what you call a placental abruption. Basically the placenta broke away from the uterine wall, which is dangerous for the baby in your case babies and the mother. These normally can be found with an ultrasound but from the pictures I have on file from Dr. Peterson nothing was seen. Luckily your friends reacted quickly and called an ambulance and you didn't loose much blood. We got your babies out quickly…They were okay, Both of them were even breathing on their own for a moment...Baby number 2 is still on his own he seems to be the strong one at this point but it's still critical"

"Wait…" Olivia said trying to understand this. The doctor said her babies were okay but… "You said they were. but they aren't okay now?"

"With them being so premature their lungs are not fully developed. both are down in the NICU where we have her in an incubator and on a respirator with an IV. These next 24 to 48 hours are going to be very critical."

Olivia was having a hard time understanding. "So…that's it…there isn't anything you can do?"

"The best thing to do right now is to wait...like I said Baby number 2 is okay for now but things could turn around..I'm sorry"

Olivia nodded, trying to wrap her head around the fact that one baby was some what stable but her other could be dying. She watched the doctor turn to leave but she needed to know one more thing. "Dr. Hargitay…" She stopped and turned to her patient. "Was it something…" Olivia paused, feeling the tears coming on again. "Was it something I did?" Her voice broke just a little bit. "I mean…was it the tacos or…did I do something wrong…I…"

"No…no Olivia…" Dr. Hargitay quickly rounded the bed and placed a gentle and caring hand on Olivia's shoulder. "You did everything right. There is no way you could have predicted what was going to happen and I don't think you could have prevented it." Olivia looked down at her hands. moved her hand from her shoulder lifting up her chin so they were looking eachother straight in the eye "I know I've only just met you but I can tell your babies are strong like you. Their fighter. You did everything right, now it's my job to make sure you go home with a healthy babies and I am going to make sure that happens. Your job right now is to just relax and some of my patients find it comforting to pray... I will bring baby number 2 up if you would like to see him"

Olivia nodded. She was definitely going to pray. "Please..and can you let me know when i can see my other one?"

"I can arrange a nurse to bring you down in about 20 minutes, okay? I'll be right back"

"Thank you doctor."

She nodded and smiled. "Just call me Mariska (mar-ish-ca)." She knew it was a little unprofessional and she probably shouldn't get the Stabler's hopes up but she couldn't help it. She felt terrible for such a lovely couple to have such a tragedy happen to them. "Let me know if you have any concerns or need anything." Olivia nodded and Mariska allowed herself to step out and leave them to their privacy.

Olivia relaxed and closed her eyes to pray once the doctor left. She prayed to God harder than she ever prayed before for her babies survival. She was upset but happy. One baby was okay and the other was not doing well.

Mariska returned about 5 minutes later with a bundle wrapped in a little blue blanket. "Look it's mama" she said placing the baby in Olivia's arms. The Stablers gathered around the baby and Mother. Everyone else stayed in the back giving them space. "Hi little guy" Olivia cooed "I'm so glad to see your okay. i need you to be strong okay I need you to stay strong for me." she said tears falling. elliot looked at his son "I think we should name him Joseph" he said stroking his cheek with his finger Olivia nodded "Joseph Donald Stabler"

Fin let out a sigh of relief Melinda turned to look at him "what?" she asked "Well I'm glad their nameing him Don i thought we would get stuck with that name" he said melinda chuckled "be nice" Cragen glared at him "I do believe I employ you and if you want to stay employed you will keep your mouth closed" he growled Fin chuckled "aight"

30 minutes later. A nurse took back the baby and wheeled the couple to NICU

Olivia smiled when she saw Dr. Hargitay standing outside the NICU waiting for them. She had a feeling the woman was going beyond the call of duty to help her family out and she was greatly appreciative of it. Speaking of Family she had sent them home. Casey and Lake would watch the kids and Olivia told them she would call when they were done seeing Christian. Melinda,Fin,munch,Cragen and Liz were at her place as well. They said they would help with cleaning up. Little did she know they were gonna set up her Nursery.

The nurse paused outside the room and Mariska smiled. "I wanted to say before you went in there, not to be shocked by his appearance. he doesn't look like a full-term baby. His skin is a little translucent and he's very tiny." Olivia nodded and grasped Elliots's hand and wouldn't let go as Dr. Hargitay relieved the nurse of her duties and pushed Olivia inside herself.

Olivia felt tears fill her eyes as she passed by all the families surrounding their little babies. They all looked so helpless and tiny as they fought for their lives. She didn't know how she was going to feel when she would see her own little baby but it wasn't anything like she expected. She was pushed up to the incubator and she was shocked to see she could barely see her baby with all the tubes and machines hooked up to him. She motioned to Elliot to help her stand. She was still in a little pain from the c-section but she could bare it for her child.

When she was able to look down at her son she let the tears fall. She felt Elliot rub her back gently and she could hear the sniffles around her as they all looked on. He looked so helpless, small, and so tired but he was just a beautiful little boy. She hated to see him hooked up to all these machines.

She looked up to Dr. Hargitay who was standing closely by. "I can't stand to look at him with all this stuff hooked up to him." Olivia said in a shaky voice. "Is there…a point to all these machines?"

"Well…some parents at this point consider the option of taking their child off the machines and let nature take its course."

"Wait…" Elliot said speaking up through his own tears. "Are you saying…that this is it for him? There is nothing…"

Mariska paused and tried to be professional about this and not let her emotions get the best of her. "If you're asking my medical opinion I have to say there is very little chance of him to survive on his own."

Olivia nodded and turned to Elliot. "I don't like looking at him like this…" Her lips were trembling and tears falling even more freely than before. "I think he deserves the chance to survive and experience life…not hooked up to all these…things."

Elliot looked into his wife's eyes and could see the pain she was going through of deciding this and he knew she was right. Their Son deserved that chance. "I…I think she is right. I don't…" Elliot shook his head and wrapped his arms around his wife, not being able to speak anymore.

Dr. Hargitay nodded. "I will bring in a nurse with some forms for you to sign."

Olivia nodded and turned back to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.

Elliot Stabler didn't know what to think as he let the small tear fall from his cheek as he stared sadly through the window at the empty incubator that once held his son. He didn't understand so many things. He didn't understand why some bad things happened to good people. Why God put good people through so many trials and tribulations. He knew he may never understand. He supposed he might find out someday but for now he just felt confused and was ready to go home.


	32. Chapter 32

**UPDATE on the Stablers:**Olivia was released from the Hospital a few days later. Joseph was also admitted to the NICU he had taken a change and it didn't look good. Olivia and Elliot decided not to have him hooked up to stuff that he didn't absolutley need. He was hooked up to everything for awhile just to give him a head start and he made progress but after 2 days they took him off wanting nature to take it's course.

**This Chapter is everyone's thought. Not all dealing with Christian and Joseph...Melinda might be pregnant, Munch could have feelings for a woman that is a total bitch. Cragen and Liz are depressed about their grandkids. Casey and Lake and baby Layla and The thoughts of others. More drama to come...Please don't blow this chapter off and Don't hate me for putting Olivia's kids through hell. **

**~Love you all~ **

* * *

**STABLERS:**

**Olivia's thoughts-****My babies, My sweet little boys did nothing wrong. why are they being punished? Please Lord let them come home safe and healthy. I want my babies, I need them this will complete my life. a loving husband. 3 beutiful girl and 3 boys. If you let my babies come home to us I will be the happiest woman in the world. I just want my family together. Please I love them so much if your mad at me dont take it out on them please...**

**Elliot's thoughts-My boys could die, I can't handle that. Damn I have so much fucking stress in my life! That Bitch Dani Beck is back and she showed up at my work trying to seduce me. She kissed me. I'm married Dammit! My wife is depressed, My kids could die. My girls are growing up all 3 of them. Maureen is now 20 years old appearently she is serious about Daniel and he's serious about her. I like the boy he's alright. Kathleen is 19 she thinks she loves Nathaniel and he's okay to. Dickie and Elizabeth are turning 16 shortly. Dickie is serious about LaLa. Elizabeth was focused on school and counting down the days until summer. The major probalme;how do i tell Liv abdout Dani with out Pissing her off even more or putting her into a deeper depression?**

**Maureen's thoughts-I want to see my baby brothers I Love them so much. I don't want to lose them. My mom couldn't take that all she has ever wanted was a family. Now she has one and God wants to take her babies, her flesh and blood. Of course she loves us like her own but they are her babies she gave life to them Now god had the power to take it. God please just give her a break...Daniel and I are getting serious Calm down MoMo, take it slow don't rush into anything just yet focus on school...**

**Kathleen's thoughts-Poor Liv If i had the power to bring home Christian and Joseph i would, lord please let them come home soon...They are already 3 weeks old I have gone to see them as often as i can but with work, which I hate it's hard to find the time. Thank god I'm doing good in school My parents dont need me screwing up especially now. Nathaniel and I are great together he is so supportive. He does what ever he can to help out my family God I love him so much.**

**Dickie's thoughts-I would trade places with my little brothers if i could. I want them to live. I want Olivia to be happy, why does this have to happen? she is a great woman and an excelant mother. The boys need to be here not in a hospital fighting for their life. I want them to come home, I want our family to be complete...LaLa and her family have been helping in everyway that they can. I really love that girl I plan on giving her a promise ring soon. Real soon.**

**Elizabeth's thoughts-I WANT MY BROTHERS HOME! They need to be here with us! God please I'm begging you Let them come home safe and healthy! Olivia is going through hell. Dad is pissed for some reason..I need a vacation! I need to get away and just have time to myself to think. I need. I want my family together. Happy,Safe and Healthy" **

**TUTUOLAS:**

**Melinda's thoughts-Poor Liv, she's going through hell right now.I feel bad all she has ever wanted was kids and a family now she has it and God wants to take away her babies...Ugh I feel like Crap. I'm bloated. I gained like 10 pounds. My boobs are freaking enormous!everything is making me sick,food,smeels the list goes on and on. I think I'm gonna watch some T.V with my Hubby! I love him so much!**

**Fin's thoughts-Man poor Elliot and Olivia. I know how happy babygirl was when she found out she was pregnant, well after she got over freakin' out. I know those little boys will be home in no time. they have to be. Babygirl couldn't handle anything happening to them. My heart goes out to them...I wonder how Melinda's doing, we haven't really talk about them to much. I'm sure she's under alot of stress. She hadn't been feeling all that great these past two weeks...Her best friends kids are in critical has her own problames at work,a White bitch who has it in for her and the girls also getting on my nerves,her wanting to be a mom. Ugh we both need a break away from everyone, just the two of us.**

**MUNCH:**

**John's thoughts-Oh life, The damn Goverment, and work. Olivia and Elliot are under alot of stress. I wish I could find something to do that would be more than helpful...I need to talk to someone about Joe. For some reason I can't stop thinking about her. she is invading my thoughts, and dreams. she's so cute! God i hate that woman!**

**NOVACK/LAKE:**

**Casey's thoughts-Liv has done nothing but go to the hospital,** **come home and go to bed. I know she is depressed and upset but she has two other kids to take care of. I'm doing the best I can with Layla and trying to get my own life back on track with Lake. I feel like I am picking up their slack taking care of their kids,feeding them helping with homework. I'm freaking exhausted, Maybe Elliot will watch Layla while lake and I go out.**

**Lake's thoughts-Casey needs a break. She's taking care of everything around the house, Elliots Kids,his depressed wife, our baby. I need to have a talk with them. My heart does go out to Liv and Elliot. Hope the babies come home soon.**

**CRAGENS:**

**Liz's thoughts-Olivia the woman who is like my daughter. My baby, my poor babygirl. My grandbabies are in the hospital,and Liv is so depressed. I hope everything falls into place. i hope my babies come home healthy and happy.**

**Don's thoughts- My Daughter is sad, my son is law is pissed. I feel a fight is gonna break out at any moment.**

* * *

**WAS THIS POINTLESS? I HOPE NOT...AHHH...I HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW**

**~KISS THE GIRL54~**

**HAHA WATCHING TWO AND A HALF MEN. THIS SHOW IS HALLARIOUS!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS-LIKE-Fin and melinda's daughter,XDeathByCupcakesX, and Scoobfan93~ LOVE YOU LOTS!**


	33. Chapter 33

Elliot gently pushed open the bed room door. He gave a small smile when he saw Olivia's form under the covers. He moved cautiously to the bedside,careful not to wake her,she hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days, she stayed in bed while he took care of her, but he was happy to do it. She had been through a lot in the past few weeks. The worst part was he still hadn't told her about Dani.

He placed the tray of breakfast that he had brought for her on the night stand,carefully positioning it so it didn't fall,before setting himself beside her he took a moment to apperciate her beauty, he didn't under stand how she could look so sexy and gorgeous in the morning she had this glow and her hair was always a mess;but a cute mess he didn't know how she could wake up smelling like Vanilla and Brown sugar from the day before and having minty fresh breath. While he woke up looking like Shit. horrible breath,face was all puffy and tired from sleeping, not a real turn on.

He figured he had to wake her for breakfast, she needed to eat. "babe.." he said shaking her gently. She didn't move an inch she had always been a heavy sleeper he shook her a little more and was happy when he saw her stir. "Liv, baby doll..I have your breakfast." he chuckled when she groaned in protest, she had never really been a morning person. "Come on you got to eat something"

She turned sitting up looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes that were half open. She stretched out "I'm not hungry" she said in a morning rasp tone.

he sighed "Babe you haven't eaten in a few days you need to eat something, starving is not good for you and i certainly wont allow it" She groaned "Fine but i want real food like pancakes with strawberries and biscuits and sausage and some scrambled eggs with a cold glass of chocolate milk...not oatmeal I know it's healthy but ugh,blah,gross"

He chuckled "alright Liv's special breakfast coming right up." he said heading for the door. "Oh no mister, I'm making breakfast. You and the kids have been so good to me it's the least i can do" she said getting out of bed. "you sure?" he asked She nodded "Of course, now if you will excuse me i need to cook breakfast for my wonderful family." she said her hand grasping the door knob.

She had just walked out of her room The twins were on the couch texting and watching morning cartoons. she looked over to her left and saw the door. The door that lead to the nursery. The door that was hard to keep her away from especially since it was right next to her room. She hadn't been in there in a while she wasn't sure if she should even go in there. She took a deep breath placing her hand on the door knob opening it slowly. A lump formed in her throat. The room walls were still painted a beautiful baby boy blue, Whinnie the pooh posters and toys filled the room. The brown wooden rocking chair was still in the corner on top of a soft blue rug. That was her favorite part. There were two oak antique cribs furnished with the baby blue trimming. The room was perfect for two baby boys.

There was just one thing...

(Babies are crying!) She herd two small voices barley crying. "Oh I think some ones hungry" she cooed approaching the cribs where her babies were. They were already 3 months old and it seemed like just yesterday they had brough them home from the hospital.

"I think so to" A voice said from behind her, she turned to see Dickie there. "They missed you, ya know" he saids approaching his step mom and bothers. "I missed them to." she said "and thank you so much, both you and your sister were a great help this week while I was sick with the flu"

_Flash back_

_Elliot Stabler didn't know what to think as he let the small tear fall from his cheek as he stared sadly through the window at the empty incubator that once held his son. He didn't understand so many things. He didn't understand why some bad things happened to good people. Why God put good people through so many trials and tribulations. He knew he may never understand. He supposed he might find out someday but for now he just felt confused and was ready to go home._

_"El…" A small voice said behind him, "What are you doing?"_

_He sighed. "Just saying a prayer…" He turned around and smiled as he saw his wife holding their two small 8 week old baby boys in her arms. "…for everyone who has to be in there." Elliot approached his wife and sons and placed a soft hand on his Joseph's soft delicate head. "Well…Joeseph Donald and Christian Michael Stabler…" "You ready to go home?"_

_Olivia nodded and smiled when Christian let out a small cry. She softly bounced him in her arms. "I think we are all ready to get out of here and never wants to come back."_

_"Me too." He said giving both of his sons a small kiss on the cheek and then wrapping an arm around his wife. "Let's go home."_

_Yes, there were many things Elliot didn't understand. Why God put them through this only to actually let them keep their beautiful babies and why those people that were still in there with their babies were still struggling. He was completely thankful and grateful he was able to take his wife and kids home but he may never understand half the things that God does and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Maybe it was all for the best._

_End of Flashback_

Olivia had been so thankful for being able to have her babies at home with her. She couldn't believe it when Dr. Hargitay had called them both down to the NICU to witness something so miraculous. They were struggling a bit but breathing. They were such beautiful miracles. The decision to take them off the machines was something they would never regret and they were all right when they said her boys were fighters. It was touch and go for a few days with both of them but Dr. Hargitay never gave up hope for the couple and soon the boys were breathing on their own and then when they gained a few pounds they were able to go home with their family.

"Lets go get some food" She said picking the both of them up walking out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat them in their high chair and began to make breakfast.

30 minutes later...

"Kids, El Breakfast is ready." she called. The Twins and Elliot immediately appeared in the kitchen taking a seat at the table. She sat the plates and food out in front of them.

"Lizzie Dickie, will you two be the best 15 year olds almost 16 year olds and help me with the boys today?" Olivia asked. Both kids nodded and continued eating.

"Alright I have to go Cragne called me in to finish paper work i'll be home as soon as i can, bye Liv, Kids, my babies" Elliot said givingthem all a kiss before leaving

"Bye El, say bye daddy" Olivia said making her babies wave. "Bye dad see ya later" Dickie said. "yeah bye have a good day" Lizzie said.

* * *

Fin woke up to find Melinda straddling him. "Well hello" he said his hands automatically gripping her waist."Good morning" She giggled placing a kiss on his lips "I just want you to know that you are the best husband in the whole wide world" He smirked "Stating the obvious are we, and what did I do to make you so happy?" She grinned, placing her hands on top of his and moving them to her flat stomach. "This" she stated simply an enormous smile plastered on her face. He didn't get it. He gave her a confused look before finaly a small smile appeared on his lips "This? your pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded her head still smiling. "When? How?" he asked. "Well ya know how I haven't been feeling good and very moody well that plus I went up like a whole cup size and I'm three weeks late..I took a test... well I took actually i took three"

"Your serious? your not joking?" he asked.

"Baby I'm serious, I even have a doctors appoint today to confirm it."

He nodded.

"Are you happy?" She asked

"Of course I am, I'm very happy!"

She smiled kissing him deeply on the lips "You know the baby and I would love a big glass of chocolate milk with some waffels toped with bluberrys." she said pulling away.

"Oh really,is that what my baby wants?" he asked his hand still on her stomach. She nodded "wanna go to Ihop?"

"Yeah give me ten minutes" he said removing his hand from her stomach. She nodded getting off of him and making her way to the closet.

15 minutes later they walked out hand in hand down to his car "Babe don't you have to work today?" Melinda asked as he opened her door. "Yeah I told Cragen I'll be in late,but don't worry I'll be home as soon as I get done with paper work"

"Okay, did you tell him about the baby?"

"No, I figured you would want to go to the doctors first and confirm the pregnancy." She nodded


	34. Chapter 34

Melinda and Fin were talking about the baby they didn't know how they could have this long of a discussion over someone they didn't even know, let alone positive they were going to meet her/him.

"Okay,okay so If it's a girl what should we name her,I know we made a list but off the top of your head what do you like?" Fin asked. Melinda thought for a minute "I like Makena after my sister, um lets see I also like Kyla,Kylie and Anya" He nodded "and for a boy?" "Aaron,Johnathon,and I guess kyle" She said "Can you believe it, I'm to excited to even I don't know I'm just excited!"

He smiled "I'm excited to" They continued eat and talk about the baby. They were interupted by Melinda's ringing cell phone. "Hello"

"Hey Mel, it's me Liv I was wondering if you and Fin would like to come over later were having a pool party and ordering pizza"

"Yeah that sounds great, whos all going and what time?"

"Um five, five thirty and I invited Cragen,Liz,Munch,Kathleen,Maureen,Daniel,Nathaniel um Casey invited Lake and Dickie and Lizzie invited some of their friends oh and please don't get mad I also invited Joe"

Melinda started to choke "you what! Liv how how could you do that you know we don't get along! How would you feel if I invited Kim or Dani somewhere knowing you didn't like her?"

"Mel, please don't get mad. Look I really want you to come please even if it's just for an hour"

"fine, we'll go. but just know I'm mad at you"

"Ah Melinda I love you, thanks so much buh bye see you later don't forget your swimsuit" Olivia said hanging up

Melinda sighed sticking her phone back in her purse "Whats the matter?" Fin asked.

"Olivia is having a pool party she invited us and everyone including Joe"

"Mel we don't have to go if you don't want to" he said. She nodded "No we can go just please don't be alone with her and don't talk to her if no one else is apart of the conversation."

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk he was almost done with paper work. He was the only one there Munch and Captain went to lunch,and Fin called 15 minutes ago said he was going to drop Melinda off at home and head over here. He leaned back in his chair sighing loudly

"looks like someone could use a break" a voice said from the door.

Elliot turned to see Dani Beck in a red low cut belly shirt with short blue jean shorts and some black pumps she was dressed like a hooker.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" He asked turning to face her. She took a few steps towards him "I came to see you, Elliot I have missed you and i know you've missed me"

"No,no,no i haven't I forgot all about you" he said matter o'factly

She rolled her eyes taking a few more steps towards him. Elliot stood up backing away.

"Elliot I know you felt something, a spark a fire that burned when I kissed you" she said

"Dani I'm married happily married to Olivia, we have a family we have two little boys together and I'm happy with her"

She didn't say another word, she took a few more steps. He backed up against Munch's desk and she was right there. She pressed her body against his own her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him into a very heated kiss. He tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

"Dani, Dani stop" he said pushing her away. "Dammit Stabler!" She exclaimed pushing herself off of him as she turned on her heal she came face to face with a Wide eyed Medical examiner and Detective.

"oh my god!" Melinda whisered loud enough for the four of them to hear

"Melinda,Fin it's not what it looks like" Dani said scared, panic written all over her face and in her voice.

"Really cause it looks like your kissing a married man and not only that but you look like a hooker" Melinda said still schocked.

"Oh Liv is gonna kick come major ass when she hears this" Fin exclaimed

"No! you can't tell her" Elliot said as Dani ran out of the room scared to death

"Excuse me?" Fin asked

"Fin man, you can't tell Liv she will kill me" Elliot said approaching his friends. "Melinda please"

"Elliot no! No If you don't tell her i will." Melinda said angry that Elliot would do this to her best friend

"Mel, Mel ,Mel Look Melinda how would you feel if Liv or I or anyone else told you we saw Fin kissing another woman? wouldn't you rather hear it from him your self?" Elliot asked taking both of her hands into his

Melinda bit her bottom lip taking a deep breath "Elliot i'm gonna give you untill 10 o'clock tonight and if you don't tell her i will" she said taking her hands back.

Elliot sighed rubbing his face "Fin what is she even doing here I thought you were taking her home?" he asked

"Ugh,um, well I called Cragen he said I have one more dd'5 to type and i was done and why drive all over town if it was only gonna take about twenty minutes"

The blue eyed man sighed this day was the worst day ever not only that he had no idea his wife was hosting a pool party. Witch ment Melinda would be keeping a very close eye on him.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Did you love it? hate it? or was it okay? **

**Please Review! I will update as soon as possible, because with school starting Monday i will be busy for the next week. **

**Anyways the pool party is the next chapter and Melinda annouces she's pregnant! I figured since she took 3 test that were positive i didn't need to put her in an office where they would make her take a blood test. ;) **

**Sincerely**

**-kiss the girl54**


	35. Chapter 35

Melinda and Fin pulled up around 6:30. They saw Dickie and Lizzie sitting outside on the porch, talking to some people who they guessed to be their friends. Lake's car, Olivia's car, Don's car and Casey's car were in the driveway.

Munch's car was parked by the curb and They saw a Red Toyota behind him and a Black Lexus was in front of him. Melinda looked in the review mirror just as Huang pulled up behind them in a blue Honda.

"Ready babe?" She asked, looking over at her husband.

"Yeah, are you ready? Oh, are you gonna announce you pregnancy tonight?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling. "I planned on it."

The two of them got out of their car. "Huang, haven't been seeing a lot of you lately," Melinda said as she and Fin walked hand in hand while Huang walked along side them.

"I know I've been extremely busy...Mel, you look different. Did you cut your hair or lose some weight?"

"No, why?"

"Well whatever you're doing, keep it up. You look good." Fin looked at the Asian man "Seriously Huang, I will shoot you." Huang smirked the three adults walked past the teenagers and into the house.

Olivia, Casey, Joe, Liz, Maureen, and Kathleen were in the kitchen playing with babies, while Lake, Don, and John were in the back yard drinking and talking.

"Well hello ladies," Fin said upon entering the kitchen. Melinda followed close behind him. Huang managed to find his way to the back.

"Hey guys. Make yourselves comfortable. The guys are outside and Elliot is on the way. He's picking up the pizza and movies," Casey said. "Look Layla it's Melinda!"

The little girl's eyes widened and she screeched when she saw the M.E.

Melinda smiled at this. "Hello baby girl, did you miss me?" she asked taking the little girl in her arms.

"Well you ladies have fun...and play nice," Fin said, knowing his wife didn't like the blond ADA who was in the room, before he left to joining his colleagues.

"Look, Mel," Liz said showing her the picture she had saved on her phone as her screen saver.

"Liz, you need to send this to me," Melinda said, looking at the picture of the babies.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing ever?" Liz asked, looking at her grand babies.

The women chatted amongst themselves. Joe and Melinda hadn't said more than a few words to each other but at least they were keeping the peace.

"Babe, I'm home!" Elliot called as he walked through the front door and into the kitchen. He set the pizza's down on the island. "Hello ladies."

"Hey, babe, how was work?" Olivia asked pulling out the paper plates and cups.

"Ugh, I'd rather not talk about it," He said walking out of the kitchen heading outside. Olivia sighed quietly to her self. Melinda handed Layla over to Maureen and walked outside.

"Hey, Mel," Don said. "Wanna bear?"

"Ugh, no thank you," she said taking a seat on her husbands lap.

"Mel are you sick? You never turn down a beer!" Munch said jokingly. Melinda chuckled softly, leaning into her husband. Their hands were intertwined and resting on her flat stomach. Fin was definitely looking forward to seeing what she would look like in a few months with baby bump.

"Babe, you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'll get it," He said.

She shook her head in protest. "No, I'll get it. Do you want something to drink or are you good?"

"I'm good. Thank you though" She nodded standing up.

"You guys want anything?"

"Yeah. Can you hand me a beer?" Lake asked. She nodded, reaching into the ice chest.

"Here," She said handing a cold bottle to the detective. As she stepped inside the teens ran out and jumped into the pool.

"Hey! Be careful!" Casey exclaimed. "We're not gonna be held responsible if you get hurt because you're acting like a bunch of morons!" Joe and Liz chuckled watching the teens interact with each other.

"Casey!" Olivia snapped. The red head brushed her off and rolled her eyes.

Olivia gave a slight head shake before asking, "Babe do you want something to drink?"

"Nah I'm good." She nodded before taking a seat on one of the empty chairs.

Melinda returned with a pizza slice of pizza for her husband and a water bottle for herself. She handed him the plate and took a seat on the blue ice chest that held the sodas.

Olivia turned to the woman. "Who wants to go swimming?" She asked

"Me!" Casey said, overly excited.

Olivia chuckled before asking, "Liz, Joe are you coming?" The two nodded. Olivia pulled off her shirt and denim shorts to reveal a blue and brown polka dot bikini.

"Whoa, hot stuff!" Melinda complimented, causing Olivia to blush before jumping into the pool.

Casey followed in her black and white tankini, Liz in a whole piece covered up by a white shirt, and Joe in a pink tankini with black swim shorts.

"You coming, Melinda?" Casey asked as she came back up to the surface.

"No, I think I'll just watch."

"Chicken,"Casey muttered before splashing her with water.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Maybe later."

"Oh come on Mel!" Lizzie pleaded. Not too long after her, almost everyone was trying to convince the M.E to jump in.

"Why do you all have to gang up on me?" She asked as she took off her shirt, shorts, and flipflops, revealing a Purple and Black bikini. The colors looked good against her skin. She threw her hair up in a bun before getting in the water.

"Because we love you!" Liz answered simply.

* * *

**I have been so busy and been having major writers block! But hopefully I'm back and ready for buisness I even have a Beta Reader! Haha I know I'm just as happy as you guys but it's cool this girl is very good with spelling and grammar so that will be improving in my stories, and maybe just maybe she can give me excellent ideas to whoa y'all in the next chapters to come especially when writers block strickes. -Any Suggestions or comments please leave a review or P.M me- All Reviews make me SMILEY! :)**

***So Please Let's All Take A Minute Thank Bucken-Berry for the Amazing Spelling and Grammar!***

**okay so while I was away and tourturing you guys by not updateing...I read something that this girl posted and she was like I hate Fin/Melinda pairings as well as Elliot and Olivia, and I was like Omg No! Why? she said people think they only look good together because they are both black. Same as Elliot and Olivia. She said They only look good because they're white, and that's the only reason why people ship them, because there the same race...I was like NO! I think Fin and Melinda really have some hidden chemistry, and we all know that Elliot and Olivia have all that sexual tension built up...But that's just me...What do you think? do they only look good together because there both black and white? I don't know but ah gotta take a deep breath...Is it me or do we need another smutty chapter? **

**Okay if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like me to add to the story feel free to PM me and Remember I love reviews! even bad ones make me smiley because posting them means you care.. I already have ideas and suggestions for Melinda's Baby's name but if you have any I would love to hear them...please send a first name and middle name. I would love for you to send me one for both genders,but if you don't that's fine.**

**I am so happy with the reviews I get from you guys- Fin and Melindas daughter,scoobfan93, XDeathByCupcakesX, and Coltsgirl32- **

**Sincerly**

**-Kiss the girl54**

**It's So freaken Good Too be back! So who Truly Missed ME!**


	36. YOU HAVE TO READ AND MUST REVIEW!

**MY PERSONAL UPDATE**

***OKAY WELL I'M FIXING THE OLD CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY BECAUSE OF GRAMMA AND SPELLING AND SOMETHINGS WILL CHANGE SO YOU MIGHT WANNA RE SKIM THROUGH THE STORY I'M ONLY ON RE- WORKING OF CHAPTER 3...SO...***

**-Okay so I thought I would give all of My wonderful reviewers a personal update-**

***I assume were all woman/girls because I doubt a guy would have a fan fiction account but hey I've been wrong before..Okay back to the update!***

**Okay gals, You know I love you so,so much, but something has crossed my mind and I fell that I must bring it to your attention.**

**You all know as well as I do that this story has to end sometime. So I'm thinking maybe only four more chapters maybe six. **

**Not sure on an exact number but probably less then ten maybe even less then that.**

**Ah I feel horrible for doing this to you guys, but I have to.**

**The story is gonna end right after Melinda gives birth.**

**I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE *I'M LIKE SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO CRY!* I FELL REALLY EVIL FOR DOING THIS TO Y'ALL!**

**But I have a solution! **

**! I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL !**

**HA HA you didn't think I would be that cruel did ya?**

**No but seriously this story will end after Melinda and Fin's child is born.**

**If you think I should make a Sequel it's urgent that you review on this or no sequel period!**

**I was thinking I would call it **

**Life,Love and Stress**

**It will take place after out little Tutuola angel is born and then it would sequences to the**

**Lakes**

**Stablers **

**and**

**Tutolas **

**Child's**

**First days of school and how they deal with it!.**

**The love that their parents still keep a live -YES SMUT!-**

**How some of the kids deal with gaining a new sibling and so much more, but again I will not write this If I don't have your support.**

**-I might write it any ways cause it sounds like an excelent idea-**

**It will probably be in the genre of**

**.Romance**

**.Family**

**.Friendship**

**-Can't think of another genre title -**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**AGAIN IT'S URGENT THAT YOU ANSWER THIS!**

***NOW I DON'T FEEL LIKE AN EVIL MONSTER SINCE I GAVE YOU AN ALTERNATIVE***

**! PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia had just gotten out of the pool and was reaching for her towel when she heard a voice. The voice of a woman, a voice that sounded so familiar. She looked up and there stood Dani Beck. Olivia looked at the woman not believing her eyes. The woman looked like a hooker; she didn't believe it was really her. There was no way...

Elliot's heart started to race. This was bad- no it wasn't bad, it was a nightmare- this was a complete nightmare. He just wanted to close his eyes and open them again, hoping she would go away. That she would just disappear, fall off the face of the earth.

"Dani?" Munch questioned.

"Hello John," She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Don asked, a little surprised to see her.

"Elliot invited me." She stated simply.

Olivia did not recall Elliot telling her this, and it was something that she would have never allowed.

Melinda started to get out of the pool as well. She could feel the tension rising she placed her hand over her still flat abdomen. Her gut told her something was going to end up going very wrong and she seemed to make it a point to protect her unborn child.

"Mom, who's that?" Lizzie asked, pointing at the blond curly haired woman.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts "Ah Lizzie, Dickie, take your friends and your brothers and go upstairs," She said.

"Mom..."

"Lizzie, don't question me, just do it!" She snapped.

The twins and their friends hurried out of the pool. Olivia didn't even care if her carpet got soaked, but she didn't need kids watching a scene that could very easily turn ugly. The brunette detective's eyes went back and forth between her husband and the blond woman. "Elliot, what is she talking about?" Olivia asked, focusing her gaze on him.

"Elliot, you haven't told her yet?" Dani asked, looking a little hurt.

"Told me what?"

Melinda as well as everyone else quickly became uncomfortable.

Elliot didn't answer. This could not be happening... this had to be a dream.. it just had to be.

"Elliot?" Olivia called.

Dani sighed. She couldn't take this. She had a plan and she intended to follow through with it. "He doesn't love you Olivia...not the way he loves me."

Olivia arched her eyebrow turning to face the woman and gave her a stone cold look. "What did you just say?"

"I said he doesn't love you."

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Olivia asked. "There is no way my husband loves you! He is with me, we are married we have kids together! How in the hell can you come into my home uninvited and then start talking about my husband being in love with you?"

"Well it's true just ask your friends. I mean they did walk in on us sharring a pretty passionate kiss." Dani said, pointing at Melinda and Fin.

Olivia shook her head "You're lying." She stated, not wanting to believe it. She cast a look towards the eyewitness couple and wanted to cry. She saw the 'guilty' look written on their faces. "Elliot,what in the hell is she talking about?" She asked again. She still couldn't forget the part Fin and Melinda were playing in this.

"Olivia, nothing. I promise nothing happened. I love you, remember that" Elliot said walking towards her.

"Elliot how can you deny us? This was our third time together, I mean, you couldn't possible forget. Remember how you begged me to stay? You told me I was your other half, you said your wife didn't understand you." Dani exclaimed. "You promised you would leave her for me! Those beautiful little boys should be mine! I should be with you, we should be together this should be our life. This should be our home, our kids. We should be the ones together!"

"Dani, I don't love you! I'm married, happily married, and like Olivia said we have kids together. I'm happy with her. I don't know what your problem is, but we will never be together! Yes I kissed you, but only once and it was before Olivia and I ever got together. It was a moment of weakness." He said.

* * *

**Wow Hmmm...I wonder whats going to happen next. Are things gonna calm down enough for Melinda to annoucnce her fabulous new? Or will it have to wait untill later? How will the scene before us play out? Is something horriable gonna happen will someone get hurt...I don't know..oh wait ya I do, to bad the only way your gonna find out is by reviewing!**

**(The Sequel will be Comming Soon! It's Going To Be Dediacated to LaSherricka happy B-day girly!)**

**Sincerely**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	38. Chapter 38

**(3 hours later)**

The teenagers left as soon as Dani stormed out of the house, hurt, and even more angry then she was to begin with. John and Huang left not too long after that, with Cragen, Liz and Jo following after them. The older twins were told to stay in their room with the babies. Maureen and the others had left before the ranting blond had even showed up. Casey and Layla were going to stay the night with Lake. This left Elliot, Fin and Melinda in the dangerous path of the furious Olivia Benson-Stabler.

She stood pacing in her living room. Melinda, Fin and Elliot were sitting on her couch with their heads down, feeling like teenagers who had just got in trouble for ditching class. The brunette took a deep breath turning to face the three. She didn't know where to begin or what to say, but she knew it was going to get really ugly, really fast.

Elliot was the first to speak. "Liv?"

Olivia glared at him, cold and ugly."I hope whatever comes out of your mouth is the truth, because I am not in the mood for playing games... You have three minutes to explain why a woman I barley know is coming into my house, talking about you, my husband, loving her. "

"Nothing happened, I swear. It- I mean... when you left for Oregon I, I kissed her, but only once. I mean my wife left, my kids left and then... and then you left. I felt lonely and depressed. I needed someone and she was there for me, and ever since then, she has thought it was something, but I swear nothing happened. We never slept together or anything. It was just a kiss. Just one kiss."

She nodded, turning her attention towards the only other couple in the room. "Melinda, it's your turn."

The pregnant M.E sighed. "I was going to tell you, I swear, but Elliot begged me not to."

"Thanks for the support, Mel," Elliot muttered.

"Hey, if I go down, I'm bringing you down with me."

"So let me make sure I got this right. Elliot, you kissed Dani after I left to Oregon, and ever since then, she has had this big crazy obsession with you? Melinda, you, the woman who is one of my best friends- I stood up in your wedding, we talk about everything, and you decided to keep this from me? You decided to keep something as big as my husband in the arms of another woman a secret from me, all because Elliot said to?" Olivia asked, putting everything together.

"Well, yeah, that pretty much sums it up, I guess that's it. Bye Liv," Melinda said, practically jumping off of the couch. Olivia didn't have time to react or respond before both Melinda and Fin were out the front door. She sighed, glaring at her husband one last time. before making her way to their master bed-room and slamming the door closed.

* * *

Melinda lied in bed starring up at the ceiling. In a way she felt bad that she hadn't said anything to Olivia, but another part of her agreed that it wasn't her place to say anything. If she really thought about it, she probably wouldn't want her friend telling her about finding her husband in the arms of another woman. She would probably want to hear it from him directly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shift of the bed. She looked up as Fin laid down beside her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I don't know, you and Liv are fighting, right? Or am I just going crazy?"

She gave him a small smile, propping herself up on her elbow. "Let's not talk about Olivia and her depressing marriage. Let's talk about the baby."

He chuckled."We talked about the baby all day. Speaking of which, how come you didn't announce your pregnancy tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... There wasn't a moment that felt right, and I really didn't have a chance there at the end, you know with Dani showing up. I thought Liv was going to end up killing her."

"You and me both."

Melinda shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. They lied there in complete silence. It was comfortable; she was comfortable, and, for once in her life, she was happy. She had a strong, supportive, attractive husband and they were having a baby together, she was having his baby. She didn't know how her life could get any better. She placed her hand on her stomach. She knew it was still way too soon to feel anything- she was only four weeks along- but she couldn't wait to announce her pregnancy. They had been trying for almost five months, and finally here she was, pregnant. She smiled to herself, thinking about how amazing it was going to be when she got to see her baby on the sonogram screen for the first time, when she would get to feel her baby move around and kick...when she would get to hold her baby.

She noticed that Fin had fallen asleep, and not to soon after him, she also feel into a restful slumber.

Fin had been asleep for two hours, when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He glanced over to Melinda's side. She wasn't there. He sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He walked to the bathroom. Melinda was leaning against the tub, her head in her hands, taking long, deep breathes.

"Mel you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm good... ah, help me up, please."

He gave her his hand pulling her up. He didn't leave her side until he was sure she was steady on her feet. She brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth. When she was finished, she turned to face her husband who was watching her with concerned eyes.

"You sure you're alright?"

She nodded, walking out of the bathroom and over to her bed. She didn't have the strength to move over to her side; she felt bloated and sick, like her stomach was doing back flips.

Fin squatted in front of her, stroking back her hair. "I think you have just experienced your first wave of morning sickness."

She groaned, clutching her stomach and burying her head in the pillow. This was a part of pregnancy that she wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Olivia walked thought the doors of the 1-6. Her eyes were red and puffy; she hadn't sleep the night before and she wasn't in the mood to be around people. She noticed that Melinda was there, which wasn't unusual now that she was married to Fin, but right now she was one of the last people she wanted to be around. Melinda didn't stay long- something about a meeting.

She took her seat, not saying a word to anyone. She could feel their eyes on her, Elliot's mostly. She took a deep breath, trying to push it off her mind.

No one said anything- they didn't have to. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts.

She started working on her paper work, hoping the day would go by without a fight, that she could escape this miserable place soon, that she could just go home and be with her babies. That was what she needed. To just get away her and the kids, to just go somewhere and be free.

The day was crazy and hectic; they spent almost three hours looking for a guy that was right in front of them. Now they were just finishing up the paper work.

Lake sighed. "I missed this job, but not the paper work that follows."

Olivia groaned, just twenty more minutes of being around her colleagues. Her thought were interrupted by the sounds of a guns going off and yelling.

Things were slammed to the ground, desks were knocked over, and computers were pushed to the ground.

No one knew what was happening, but everyone hit the floor. It all happened fast and ended in about twenty minutes. The gunmen ran and left, pushing past the officers that ran into the room.

Cragen ran out of his office. His precinct was a mess, papers were everywhere, and people were on the ground.

"Olivia, Olivia are you okay?" Elliot asked, helping his wife up.

Olivia nodded, she couldn't breathe. She looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. She could have died, he could have died ,and she would have never gotten the chance to tell him that she forgave him. She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other, not thinking about anyone else, but a voice calling them to pull apart

"Where's Fin?" Lake asked, standing up and looking around the room. He saw the Stablers; he saw Munch, the Captain, Officer Johnson, Newman, and Richards, but not Fin. Not his mentor.

He turned his head and saw Fin sprawled out on the floor, blood covering his shirt.

"Holly shit." He whispered, crawling over to the detective. Fin was shot in the chest and from the looks of it, it didn't seem good.

"Someone call a bus and call Melinda!" He screamed

* * *

**t's only been fourteen days since I updated? Wow it feels longer than that...Okay so what did you think? Did you Love it, Hate it, Is kinda like igh, Or like Holy Crap She shot Fin! I know I'm EVIL! Well remember I love feed-back; mostly positive reviews but whatever...I've had writers block but guess what I'm already starting on the next chapter! **

_***Betaed by Bucken-Berry***_

**Sincerly**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	39. Chapter 39

Lake was leaning over Fin, putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"Mel…" Fin muttered.

"Fin, hang on, okay? Hang on, the medics are on the way."

Fin gave a slight nod, his eyes becoming heavy.

"No Fin, you have to stay awake," Lake said.

The medics arrived in less than two minutes. John rode in the bus, Olivia and Cragen following, leaving Eliot and Lake to clean up the mess and find the bastards who shot Fin, and could have easily killed others.

"Mel…" Fin muttered again.

"Damn," Munch muttered. He hadn't called Melinda yet. He pulled out his cell and dialed her desk number.

Melinda was at her desk, finishing up her paper work. She couldn't wait to go home to her husband. She also had other things on her mind, like if she should apologize to Olivia or just let it go, but another thing- the big thing, the thing that made her complete- was her baby.

How was she going to tell her friends, the people who were practically family, that she was having a baby?

Her thought were interrupted by her ringing work phone. "Tutuola," She said into the receiver.

"Mel… It's me John… Look, you need to get down to Bellevue, it's Fin." Munch said, trying the best he could to keep the tears out of his voice.

Melinda sprung out of her chair. "What happened? Is he okay? God this can't be happening!" She exclaimed.

"We just pulled up at the hospital, he's alive but it doesn't look good… please Mel, I'll explain as soon as you get here," He said before hanging up.

Melinda couldn't believe it. She hung up the phone, tears already taking over. She grabbed her phone and purse, running out of her office, forgetting all about the paper work that was due the next day.

"Melinda, hey- Mel are you crying?" Tracy asked, seeing tears roll down her best friend's- and favorite Medical Examiner's- cheek.

"Tracy, I don't have time, my husband's in the hospital and his partner won't tell me why," Melinda said, her voice cracking.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, what hospital? I'll stop by on my home." Tracy said, her heart breaking from the fact that her friend had to go through the ordeal, her lover being in the hospital and then, on top of that, not knowing why. "Call me if you need me before then."

"Thanks Tracy, I will, he's at Bellevue," Melinda stated before turning on her heels and running the rest of the way to her car. Melinda was in such a rush that she didn't even put on her seat belt.

After what felt like forever she finally made it to the hospital. "Hi, uh, my husband was brought in, maybe like ten minutes ago," Melinda told the desk assistance.

"Name?" The woman asked politely, giving Melinda a genuine smile.

"Odafin Tutuola." Melinda said whipping her wet cheeks.

The redhead looked at the computer. "He's on the fifth floor. Go right, and then you're just going to continue going straight, and the elevators should be right there."

Melinda nodded and jogged down the hall. When she finally made it to the elevators she pushed the button until the doors opened. She pushed the number five button until it dinged and dropped her off at her destination.

When the doors opened up she stepped out, seeing most of the team waiting in a little area on her right. She walked fast, her heart pounding so hard that she thought it would burst out of her chest.

She pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by Munch.

"What happened?" She asked.

Munch took a deep breath before explaining. "He was shot Melinda, in the chest. It all happened so fast, these men or women just ran into the squad room and started shooting, there was nothing anyone could do."

Melinda had more tears pour out of her eyes. Munch pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around him. He felt horrible. He was Fin's partner and he let him down. Not only that, he let Melinda down.

When Melinda finally started to calm down Munch helped her into a chair. Melinda was breathing heavily. She had her head in her hands, her husband was in the hospital, her heart was breaking and her stomach was beginning to do backflips. She looked up, wiping her eyes. She noticed that almost everyone was here. Cragen, Olivia, Liz, Munch, and Casey.

Cragen's phone began to ring. "Cragen," He said.

"Captain, we found them! They're working for Dani... She hired them to kill Olivia. Lake and I are looking for her now," Elliot said.

"Okay. I'll let them know good work," Don said.

He was about to hang up when Elliot continued to talk. "How's Fin? Is Melinda okay?" He asked.

"No word on him yet, and she's well… She's holding up. Liz and Casey are trying their best."

"Olivia, what's Olivia doing?" Elliot asked, a little worried that his boss hadn't said anything about his wife trying to comfort one of her best friends.

"She's in her own world." Cragen said, throwing a glare at Olivia before hanging up.

* * *

**Wow Two chapters in one day you guys are spoiled! But oh well...Hmmm what's gonna happen next..."The anticapations killing me!" (Do you remember Olivia said this once) haha...why am I rambeling? I have no idea either, so glad we didn't have school today! Okay well seriously I'm working on the next chapter don't know when it will be up, but you'll live...hopefully! Oh guess what, I don't have school next Monday either! How luck am I? *is wondering why she keeps talking* you might have another chapter tomorrow...maybe not I don't know it depends on my brain.**

**Sincerly**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	40. Chapter 40

Melinda was sitting in the waiting room, every memory that she had since she and Fin admitted to themselves and each other that they wanted to be together running through her mind.

It went back to the night in her office, their first date, their first kiss, the first time they said "I love you." And their wedding…

Her thoughts were disturbed by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Liz.

"Mel, honey, you need to eat." Liz told her in a motherly tone.

Melinda just shrugged her off. "I'm not hungry." Just as the words left her mouth her stomach growled.

Liz couldn't help it; she let out a light chuckle. "Melinda, honey, I understand your upset. We all are, but you have to eat."

"No." Melinda stated firmly.

Liz sighed. This was pointless- it was like arguing with a love struck teenager. "Melinda please, please, what do I have to do in order to get you to eat?" She asked getting on her knees.

Melinda looked the other way a nurse catching her eye. She stood up walking over to the younger woman.

"Hi. Look I've been here almost an hour and have not yet heard any word on my husband's condition, can you tell me anything?" Melinda asked politely.

The nurse smiled at her; she knew who this woman was. Melinda was a very well known, very well respected doctor. "I'm so sorry about that, um, give me one minute to find your husband's chart and the doctor, again very sorry," She apologized. She walked past Melinda grabbing a brown clipboard and going down the hall. She returned a few minutes later with an older woman, but still younger than Melinda.

Melinda by this time had walked back over to the gang. If it was bad she didn't want to have to repeat the news.

The doctor spotted her and headed over in her direction, greeting her with a firm but delicate handshake. "Dr. Tutuola, I'm so sorry for the delay. My name's Dr. Richards. I thought I already spoke with you... I'm telling you, my work hours are too long," She said with a chuckle.

Melinda gave her a small smile, even though she felt no happiness.

"So, about your husband's condition," She said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Your husband, your husband has fallen into a coma…"

Melinda felt her world start to spin. She couldn't breathe; it was like she had just been punched in the stomach. Casey helped her into a chair.

"I am so sorry." The doctor repeated. She laid a hand on Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda looked at her; she was on the verge of breaking down again. "What are his chances?" She asked, choking on the tears that managed to escape.

"I can't say…"

"Please…" Melinda cut her off. "You have to know something, tell me something…Please."

Casey was rubbing her back, tears falling from her own eyes. This was going to devastate Lake; he always thought of Fin as his hero.

Liz swore her heart broke into a million pieces as the words _'Fallen in to a coma'_ repeated over and over again in her mind. She broke from her thoughts hearing the Doctors voice.

"His chances aren't good. The bullet hit a major artery, and it's going to be touch and go for next forty-eight hours," Dr. Richards said. It was never easy telling news like this to a family, but a wife who had so much love and devotion written all over her face just broke her heart.

Melinda nodded, the tears just falling.

Casey pulled Melinda to her. "Shh..." She soothed "It's okay, he's going to be okay. He will be okay. You will be okay." Casey's voice was cracking; she wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure the grieving wife in her arms or herself. Fin was going to be okay, he had to be, he just had to be.

Casey only let Melinda go when the sound of a cell phone went off.

Melinda watched, her anger rising as she saw Olivia start texting. The woman didn't have a red eye.

Casey noticed the anger rising in the M.E almost immediately. "Olivia, put the phone away, please!" Casey exclaimed. The last thing this somewhat of a family need was to start fighting. Melinda needed them, not an enemy.

"I can't believe you!" Melinda exclaimed standing up.

Olivia knew this was going to happen; she just knew they would end up fighting. She didn't want to start, not today, not now, or ever. She didn't want to start fighting, especially in the hospital, but she couldn't help herself.

The doctor must have felt the tension too, because she left the soonest she could, but not before telling Melinda that they were welcome to go to Fin's room.

Olivia stood up, coming eye to eye with the women.

"I didn't say anything earlier because I wanted to keep the peace, but really Olivia? My husband is in a coma and you're texting!"

"You think I'm not upset? He is one of my colleagues, one of my best friends. Hell, the man is like a brother to me!" She said.

"If this is the way you would act if that really was your brother, then I feel sorry for the son of a bitch who shares DNA with you!"

"Bitch, I swear to god, if you don't take that back!" Olivia snapped.

"No, you know what?- I won't take it back, okay? My husband is in the god-damned hospital!" Melinda yelled. "Because of you, he is fighting for his life, because you and your husband don't know how to talk and work out your problems. If he dies, your squad will not only lose one of their best detectives, I will lose my husband, best friend and my…My baby will grow up not knowing his or her father because…because some lady who is trying to destroy your marriage tried to have you killed, and by accident an innocent person's life was taken."

Olivia was just as shocked as everyone else. Melinda was pregnant? Did she hear this right? No, no she couldn't be…Could she? Olivia shook her head. Did Melinda really blame her? Did she really think she was the cause of all this? She was in shock, but the things that came out of her mouth shocked her even more.

"Fin never wanted kids with you! Maybe this is just his way of leaving without having to come straight out and tell you!" Olivia exclaimed

"Olivia, that's enough!" Cragen yelled.

* * *

**Hmmm I am as clueless as you, I wouldn't be able to answer why I always make it to where Melinda and Olivia fight, but I think it spices it up a bit don't you? **

**It's shout out time!**

**Fin and Melindas daughter, XDeathByCupcakesX,Lasherricka...Haven't heard from scoobfan93 in a while hope she's still following... Anyways thanks for the reviews you give me the inspiration to keep going!**

**And last but not least, I would like to thank My Beta reader Bucken-Berry, You really are a great help! (:**

**Sincerly**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	41. Chapter 41

Melinda was taken aback by the words that tumbled out of Olivia's mouth. She thought her words hurt, but this... this was just low.

"You two listen, and listen good!" Liz snapped.

Everyone became silent.

"You two can hate each other all you want, but when we're out in public you will act civil," She warned. "Melinda, right now, you're nothing more than a concerned, mourning wife. Olivia, you're nothing more than a concerned colleague. If you two want to act like kids then I'll treat you like kids. Do we understand each other?" She asked.

The two women nodded.

"Good. Melinda, go see your husband. We'll be there in a minute."

Melinda gave a slight nod. She glared at Olivia one last time before walking down the hall to room 27. Casey and John followed after her. They doubted she would be able to keep herself together, and now that she was pregnant they didn't want her to end up making herself sick.

The brunette rolled her eyes, turning on her heals.

"Now you wait just a minute," Don said in a fatherly tone. "I don't know where you get off talking to Melinda like that, but I don't like it. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, and frankly I don't want to, but like Liz said, the two of you will be civil to each other. If you refuse to coroperate, then you better believe your ass will be on desk duty."

"But Cap…" She tried.r

He held up his hand, cutting her off. "I said I don't want to hear it."

* * *

Melinda walked into Fin's room. She couldn't help it. She had barely made it to his bed before she collapsed, breaking down once more.

John looked at Casey, feeling his heart break into a billion little pieces. He watched helplessly as Melinda cried her eyes out, begging Fin to wake up. He walked over to her and began rubbing her back.

Casey wiped her eyes, feeling a hand on her back. She turned to see Lake. She leaned into him, knowing that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Liz told me," He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Casey wrapped her arm around his waist. "He's going to be fine," She said. "I know he will, he'll wake up, he'll make a full recovery, and he's going to be okay."

Lake nodded, kissing her temple.

Elliot walked in a few minutes later with Liz and Don behind him. He walked over to Melinda, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Melinda didn't respond to the touch. She was just focused on the man in front of her.

"You have to wake up... Please, I need you, we need you," She cried.

Elliot couldn't stand seeing her like this. He pulled her up, helping her settle into the blue chair next to the bed. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Melinda. I promise you, he will be okay."

She didn't even bother to look at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep," She said gripping Fin's hand a little tighter.

"Will you be okay if we stop by tomorrow?" Elliot asked her.

She nodded, not really caring if they were here or not.

He rubbed her back in a comforting manner before walking out of the room. He had heard about the words that had been exchanged and wanted to get Olivia out of here before things got out of hand.

It had been almost two hours and not too long after Elliot and Olivia left when Tracy showed up.

When she got to Fin's room she saw Melinda just watching him, holding his hand. She cautiously took a step into the room.

Casey was the first to notice her. She thought the woman looked familiar, but couldn't put a name to the face. She tapped Melinda lightly on the shoulder.

Melinda looked up and saw the young blond at the door. She nodded, motioning for her to come in.

Tracy walked in the room. She made her way over to Melinda, giving her a hug. Melinda accepted, pulling away to look at her colleague.

"How's he doing?" Tracy asked, glancing at the sleeping man.

"He's in a coma," Melinda answered with a shake her head. She didn't want to cry; she had been crying for almost four hours, and she was starting to get a headache.

"Aw, Melinda, why didn't you call me sooner?" Tracy asked. "You know I would have come earlier."

Melinda shrugged. She didn't have an answer. She sighed. Why did this have to happen to her? Just this morning she'd a great job, a wonderful husband, a baby on the way, and now it was slipping out of her hands, too fast for her to even comprehend.

Tracy moved her hair behind her ear. "Are you hungry?" She asked Melinda. She turned to the others in the room. "Are any of you hungry?"

Liz nodded. She looked over at Cragen who nodded as well.

"Yeah, I guess," Casey said as Lake nodded his head.

"Melinda?" She questioned again.

"No, I'm fine... Thank you though."

"Melinda, you need to eat. You know just as well as I do that Fin wouldn't want you to make yourself sick over this, and he definitely wouldn't be happy with you putting his child's life in danger," Munch said.

Melinda rolled her eyes.

Tracy was completely and utterly confused. She looked over at Lake and back to Melinda. "Child's life in danger? Melinda, you're pregnant?" She asked. She gave a small smile.

Melinda nodded. She tried to ignore the waves in her stomach that were begging for food; she didn't care. She wasn't leaving this room until Fin woke up.

Tracy was still surprised about the pregnancy. "Mel, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. "You're going to be a great mom!"

"Thank you," Melinda said.

"So about the food?" Liz questioned. She didn't like the way Melinda kept putting off her hunger. It wasn't healthy for her or the baby, and she was not going to have her 'grandchild's' life be put at risk because she was being stubborn.

"Right," Tracy said, getting back on topic. "You need to eat. Has she eaten at all?" She asked turning to Casey.

"Not since she's been here," Casey said looking at her watch. "Melinda, you need to eat."

Melinda ignored them, turning her attention back to her husband.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your baby," Don said. He was getting tired of this.

This was never going to end, so instead of continuing to argue Melinda softly pecked Fin's lips. She pulled away, softly stroking his cheek. "I promise, I'll only be gone for an hour at the most," She whispered. She reluctantly pulled away, walking out of the room with everyone following behind her

* * *

**Well I must say I don't apoligize for having you guys jumpng with anticipation. I actually find it quite amusing lol. Anyways here is Chapeter 41...**

**Your all very welcome for the shout outs! I have alot of fun writing for you guys. You might think that when I tell you that "your the reason I continue to write..." Is bogus, but believe me it's not. I look forward to hearing from all of you in every story I write in the SVU category. Mostly because I'm a big F/M gal and I'm pretty sure all of my reviewers are to, and thats what I'm mainly writing at this point F/M...I actually feel bad cause I feel that I'm not giving you enough E/O and F/M is alaways getting the big pictue. When both coulpes should be in the picture, so I'm sorry. I will work on that but I make no promises...Well one I will have chapter 42 up as soon as possible! LOL anyways have a good day-after noon-night**

**Sincerly **

**-Kiss the girl 54**


	42. Chapter 42

-42-

Melinda refused to eat the crappy cafeteria food, but she was not leaving this hospital. Liz couldn't take it any longer. She and Cragen went to the deli shop up the street and picked up some sandwiches, she got a few waters and sodas, not really caring what they would prefer. They made their way back to the hospital meeting everyone in the cafeteria.

"Thank you," Casey said, gratefully accepting the food. "After this I think we're going to head home. It's past Lay's bed time and I have yet to call the sitter."

Lake looked over at his girlfriend. "I rode with Elliot here and Melinda is not in any condition to be driving."

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Melinda said in an annoyed tone. She took a bite out of her sandwich. Her stomach was calming down; the only uncomfortable flutters that were there were caused by the baby.

Casey ignored her. "Well, take my car, and I'll take Melinda home."

"Then how are you supposed to get home?" Lake asked, wiping the mayo off his chin.

"Why don't we do this?" Tracy cut in. "Casey, you take Melinda's car home. If it's okay with her, you can stay at her place and I'll stay here until she's ready to go home. Then I'll just take you home if you want."

Casey nodded. "Sounds good. Melinda, will you be okay with that?"

Melinda shrugged. Why did it matter what she thought? They would end up doing what they wanted, regardless. She pushed her food away- her stomach was starting to stir up again and it was making her feel very uncomfortable. She was lost in her own little world. She wanted her husband to wake up and come home. She wanted him to be there with her through this pregnancy, holding her hand and encouraging her.

When everyone was done eating they walked back to Fin's room. Melinda returned to her spot on the ugly, uncomfortable chair. Tracy pulled up the chair from the other bed and took a seat next to her.

"Take care of yourself, Melinda. I'll come by tomorrow on my way to work," Liz told her as she hugged the woman goodbye.

"Bye Liz."

"Don't hesitate to call," Don told her. She nodded, watching Fin's chest rise up and fall.

"Case, I'm out," Lake said. "I'm going to take John home."

"Alright, will you pick up Lay? I'll call when I'm on my way," Casey said, kissing him goodbye.

Lake nodded. "Alright. Bye Melinda, take care."

"I'll come by tomorrow," John said, hugging Melinda goodbye.

"Okay," Melinda said. She was getting annoyed by all the touchiness, but decided to blame it on her hormones.

The hours passed slowly and agonizingly. It was ten o'clock and there had been no change in Fin's condition. Melinda was talking to him; even though she knew he couldn't respond, she felt that he could still hear her.

Casey and Tracy looked at each other, then back at her. Never in their life had they seen such a devoted woman as the one sitting in front of them. Casey lightly tapped the young women on the arm and motioned for her to come outside. Tracy noted this and the two of them walked outside the room.

"Thank you so much for being here," Casey said once they were in the quiet hall.

"Oh don't worry about it," She said. "I don't even really know him, but the way Melinda talks about him, and everything, I decided it was best if I come and show my support."

Casey nodded. "I'm so tired and I really want to sleep, but I don't want to leave her."

"Go," She encouraged. "Go get some sleep. I know how tired you can get with kids and work."

"You sure?" Casey asked. "She's a stubborn woman; I don't want you to put up with that on your own."

Tracy chuckled. "If you meet my husband you would understand. I'm used to it."

Casey had to laugh. She walked back into the room, grabbing her purse. "Mel, can I have your keys?"

Melinda handed her the keys. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just going to your place so call if you need me," She said hugging her. "I'm going to put on some of your sleeping clothes okay?"

Melinda nodded. "Okay."

Casey left, and Tracy resumed her spot. She was so bored. She really wanted to talk about the baby that was growing inside her favorite ME. "So Melinda, you're pregnant. I just can't believe it," She said with a smile. "Does Fin know?"

"I told him yesterday, I'm four weeks along." Melinda said. This was the first thing that had brought a smile to her face in nearly seven hours.

Tracy looked at her. She was confused. "Did you only find out yesterday, or were you just thinking of the right way to tell him?" She asked. "I thought the two of you were trying to conceive, and if you are it only takes two weeks."

"Well we were, but..." Melinda didn't know how to go about explaining it. "We've been trying for almost five months, and after four months of nothing I just kind of quit keeping track."

"Oh, well let me just tell say you're going to love motherhood!" Tracy exclaimed. "Yes it gets hard, and I'm not going to lie, it's not easy, but the feeling is like something you have never felt before. When see that baby on the sonogram screen for the first time, you just about die with anticipation wanting to hold it."

Melinda smiled. She looked at Fin, tilting her head a little. "I think we'll do a pretty good job raising this baby... How about you?"

The two women were disturbed by a knock on the door. The nurse Melinda had spoken to earlier had appeared. "I'm sorry ladies, but visiting hours are over." She said with a sympathetic smile. Had the head chief not been here she probably would have let them stay.

Melinda pecked Fin's lips. "I'll come and see you tomorrow okay?" She whispered. She kissed him again BEFORE reluctantly letting go of his hand and following Tracy out of the room. The nurse tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"He's in good hands, but you need to go home and get some sleep. Visiting hours start at seven." With that she left to check on her other patients.

The ride to the apartments was long and quite agonizing. Melinda didn't speak; she just stared out the window thinking about Fin. What if he woke up and didn't see her there? That was what worried her most. Tracy wasn't sure what to say so she just kept quietly stealing a glance at Melinda whenever she could. The long torturous silence came to an end when she pulled up at her building.

Tracy helped Melinda up to her apartment. She knocked on the door and Casey appeared in a baby blue and some sleeping shorts. Her hair was a mess and her body was screaming for more sleep.

"Do you still want a ride?" Tracy asked. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the redhead's appearance.

Casey nodded, and had turned around to grab her stuff when Melinda's voice stopped her. "Case, stay please." She asked.

Casey turned to look at her. "Are you sure? I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"I want you to stay, I need a ride the hospital in the morning and I don't want to be alone tonight," Melinda said walking in.

Casey nodded. "Looks like I'm staying," She told Tracy. "Thanks so much for bringing her home, and for the offer. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Mel, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't hesitate to call before then." Tracy said. "Bye Casey, nice seeing you again. Maybe we can hang out sometimes, you know, under better circumstances."


	43. Chapter 43

**-Chapter 43-**

Melinda thought about everything they went through together. The eight years that they knew each other, but never acted on their feelings. She remembered making a promise to herself that one day he would be hers and no one else's. She thought about how he made her feel inside and out he was the only one to give her those feelings.

Her thoughts wondered to when they kiss. Every kiss was different in its own special way, everyone gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach and each one had the wildfire explosion. Oh how she yearned for him to kiss her again. He always loved kissing her.

She placed a loving kiss at the corner of his lips. If he wasn't in coma, he would turn his head over and try to deepen the kiss. She knew, he always tried, and from now on, she would let him. She wouldn't mind if he would steal a kiss or two, and maybe she would steal some from him too.

She remained by his side for him to wake up and tell her he loved her again, and she would reply with the same statement. Dear Lord, how she longed to hear his voice again. However, four days have gone by, still no sign of him regaining his consciousness. Her family began to not worry about only her health but the baby's. She hardly ate, and she hardly slept. She would come to see him the moment they let her in, and leave only when they asked her to leave.

"Mel, please don't do this to yourself." Liz pleaded the next morning. She was now staying with Melinda because Casey still had a baby to care for and Olivia wasn't offering any support. Yes she stopped by to see Fin, but she and Melinda weren't yet exactly on the best of terms. Liz wanted her to have a good rest, if not for herself then the baby. Melinda had been sleeping on the couch since Fin was in the hospital. She was exhausted, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"He could wake up today Liz. I want to be there when he wakes up so he won't feel all alone." Melinda had been telling herself every day that today he would wake up. However, it had been now been five days, and she continued to hope. One of these days, he would wake up. Liz drove her to the hospital, and like every day, Melinda would tell her to go back home, she would be fine being left alone with Fin and to pick her up after the visiting hours. Liz would come back at lunch, to make sure she had something to eat, and again at dinner time. As Liz was leaving after dinner, one of the nurses approached her and told her not to come back for Melinda. That they would let her stay overnight with Fin.

Everyone came to see him when they could but they still had jobs and other responsibilities. Since Melinda's boss just adored her. The woman was more than happy to let her stay home until Fin was back on his feet. She didn't even threaten cutting maternity leave short as long as she was invited to the baby shower and birthday parties.

Melinda never lost hope. She sat by his side talking to him as if he could hear her. She told him that she loved him, and how their baby was doing. She always made sure to include the little angel. Not that there was anything major to really include yet, but still. She would talk about how her morning sickness only seemed to attack her at night, and how she wished that he would be there to help her through it, granted that Liz and everyone else tried it wasn't the same.

She kissed him just about anywhere she could. She fiddled with her wedding ring and she would even talk to her stomach .Sometimes she would even place his hand on her still flat abdomen. If he were awake he would be laughing at her for trying to make him feel something that was smaller than a green pea. She thought about his words, their words…

_Forever and always; I'll love you forever and always…_

Just thinking about them caused her to break down. "You moron, you promised me you would grow old with me, you promised me we would be together forever and always, then why don't you get up and do what you promised?" Melinda buried her face in his chest; soaking his hospital gown with her tears, weakly pounding his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone; I want you here with me. Please wake up and tell me you love me as much as I love you. Please open your eyes and look at me... Please..."

Fin's chest still heaved up and down steady and no sign of gaining his consciousness no matter how much she cried and begged. He still didn't respond. All Melinda could do now was pray. She prayed that God would return him to her, to give her one more chance, just one more chance, she would treasure every second with him as if it was the last.

"Heaven please, don't take him away from me." She was down on her knees and she prayed. Dear Lord, please answer her lonely prayer.

* * *

Melinda rested her head on the side of his body with one hand holding his. Sometimes she would be so tired, she fell asleep: just like this time. The nurse gave her a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Melinda was holding his hand and had her eyes closed with tears still visible on her cheeks. She had been crying a lot for the past week. Nevertheless, she never stopped believing that he would regain his consciousness and tell her he loved her again.

Melinda felt a hand weakly pat her head. She opened her eyes and met with his. Fin tried to say something to her but he started to cough. The nurse rushed in to check on him. Melinda gasped; she covered her mouth with her hand.

She pulled out her phone and sent a txt to everyone in her phone book.

**_He Woke Up!_**

Her prayers had been answered. Fin woke up. As he continued to cough, he locked his eyes on hers, and without words he begged her to stay. Melinda was speechless. The nurse called the doctor to come in and check on him. Doctor Richards was pleased with the results.

In less than twenty minutes the whole family was there even her boss.

Melinda was in tears yet again. Casey was trying to comfort her but at the same time she was trying not to burst out laughing at what seemed to be Melinda's reaction for anyhting.

When Fin got his coughing under control he glanced at his wife and he had to admit he was a little amused. "Honey, why are you crying?"

Melinda opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Olivia remarked. "You had plenty to say earlier this week."

Fin looked at Olivia. He had only been a wake twenty minutes and he could tell the two were still being hostile towards one another. (He obviously doesn't know about the fight that happened at the hospital. He thinks it's about Dani, which is only practically correct. I really get a kick out of making M & O fight.)

"I'm afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Fin." She finally said ignoring Olivia's remark. Melinda made sure he knew exactly how she felt, just in case this would be the last time he would ever hear her. Fin smiled and parted his arms; Melinda threw herself between them. He hugged for the first time in nearly a week.

Melinda pulled away and punched him in the arm. "When your wife says you need to take some time off work because you're exhausted, and you're not getting enough sleep that doesn't mean get shot and slip in to a coma!" she yelled, but quickly calmed down. "I love you and you were scarring me to death." She said as she laid he head back down on his chest.

"I'm glad to finally hear you say you love me again. I love you too." Fin said with a chuckle as he kissed her on the top of her head. She remained in his arms, soaking his hospital gown with her tears again, but this time it was happy tears. "You look tired, did you rest well?" he asked.

"Yes." She lied.

"Liar." Liz coughed. "Oh I'm sorry I had a tickle in my throat." She said as Melinda glared at her evilly.

"Falling asleep on a chair is not resting," said Fin said with a grin. "Honey, why don't you go home and have a good night sleep, I'm fine now."

"No Fin, I'm not going anywhere. I prayed every day for you to wake up, I'm not about to leave you the moment I have you back." Melinda protested. Fin gently rubbed her back.

"Aw this reminds me of a soap opera." Munch said causing Olivia to laugh.

"Yeah we've had some crazy shit happen to us over the years. Just imagine how rich we could be if we had our own show." Casey quipped

Everyone started to laugh, but they were all interrupted by the nurse and Dr. who had reappeared.

"Detective Tutuola you gave us quite a scar." Dr. Richards said.

Fin chuckled. "So I've been told, when can I go home?"

"We want to run just a few more tests and if all goes good we can have you out of here tonight in about twenty to thirty minutes" The Dr. informed with a smile on her face.

"Take it easy for about a week, make sure you clean the wound three to four times a day to keep from getting infected, here is a prescription for your antibiotics and pain killers." The nurse said placing the papers on the little night table. "We'll leave you all alone for a minute before we come back in, give you one last exam, some medicine and you'll be on your way."

* * *

**Well I'm going to stop here, sorry it took so long to post and that its kinda short. You know what you have to do for more! Lol, I made my first E/O one shot, and a F/M one shot and I would like to know why I only have two reviews… Moving on to a new thing, I have decided I would start doing review of the chapter. (LOL) That means who ever sends me the best review will get a special shout out. **

**This week's winner was…*Drum Roll*… LaSherricka! I choose her because her reviews are long, funny as hell and one hundred percent encouraging…Now for the rest of you don't get discouraged I love you and I still hope to see reviews signed by you!**

**Another Special Shout Out goes to… *People are screaming, Drums are being banged on*… XDeathByCupCakesX! This girl wrote 2 storys! Both F/M so Yay! I love you, I love all of you. **

**Take Care God Bless and Review!**

**Sincerely**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Chapter 44-_**

Melinda woke up the next morning around 6:30, her chest pressed to Fin's back and her arm draped over his chest. She smiled kissing his neck, she was so glad he was home and safe. Now they could get their life back on track and live happily ever after. 'If it were only that easy' she thought. She shifted, careful not to wake him. She ever so slowly extracted herself from the bed. She jolted towards the bathroom as a wave of nausea passed through her stomach. Once she finished throwing up what little contents she had in her stomach she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower.

_15 minutes later…_

Once she got dressed and did her mourning routine of makeup and hair it was 6:45. She wasn't surprised at the time. She had been waking up earlier than usual for almost a week, sometimes an hour before the visiting hours would even start. She glanced at her husband who was sleeping soundly obviously unaware that she wasn't lying beside him; a small smile came across her lips she figured she would let him sleep a little while longer. She walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. She took a look around, their apartment was a mess, clothes everywhere, dirty dishes, food wrappers and scattered papers she had some serious work to do.

She started a load of laundry before doing the dishes once those two things had been tackled she moved to the guest room. Liz and Casey had left a lot of their stuff. She separated what she though belonged to whom and laid them in a neat pile on the now made bed. She picked up whatever trash was in the living room before sweeping and mopping the kitchen, she vacuumed the living room, hallway and guest room. An hour had passed it was now 7:45 she was starting to get hungry and decided on pancakes. She pulled out her ingredients mixing them into a large bowl.

Melinda had just finished setting up the table and she was on her way down to throw out the trash when she opened the door to find Jo standing there.

"Jo?" She asked surprised.

"Hi Melinda," She said with a soft smile. "I heard about Fin, I just came by to see how you were doing and wanted to let you know that if you needed anything I was just a phone call away."

Melinda smiled nodding her head. "Thank you that means a lot. Have you eaten yet? I just made breakfast if you want to come in for a minute."

"Oh no thank you, I don't want to intrude I just wanted to see how y'all were doing." She said politely declining.

Melinda frowned. "Are you sure? Fin's asleep and he's going to be in and out of it all day with those painkillers."

"Well if you're sure then why not." Jo said with a laugh.

"Great!" Melinda smiled as she took a step back allowing her to enter.

"Nice place the two of you got here." Jo said taking a look around.

"Thanks, You should have saw it earlier it was a complete mess." Melinda chuckled. "I'll be right back I'm just going to go through this out, make yourself at home." She said walking out the front door.

Jo nodded she looked around seeing tons of picture. One in particular caught her eye. It was a photo of Fin and Melinda at what looked to be a boat dock. She smiled, the two were clinging to each other kissing with a beautiful summer sunset in the background. She felt a piece of her heart break as she remembered how ugly she was acting towards Melinda. She sighed setting the picture back on the island counter. The real reason she was here was to apologize. She had to admit she was a little scarred she was only thinking about the negative, Like Melinda rejecting her apology. Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door.

Melinda closed the door behind her, walking to the table she looked behind her to see Jo just standing there. "Well are you going to eat?"

Jo nodded before joining her at the table. "So… What's ugh, what's been going on?"

"Nothing," Melinda could hear the nervousness in the ADA's voice. "I'm pregnant, finally."

Jo's eyes widened. "Really? Wow congratulations! How far along are you? I didn't even know the two of you were trying."

"Thank you," Melinda replied "but yeah I'm about five weeks."

"I'm happy for you, how did everyone else take it? I mean they must have been excited."

"Well," Melinda started "I was going off and Olivia and we ended up having some words and it just kind of slipped, but I think they were happy."

"You and Olivia fighting,wow can you say front page?"

Melinda chuckled. "She started it, I mean arrg! That girl I love her but I swear she needs to get her own life together, yes she as a right to be mad at me but damn can't you let it go? It just bugs me, I mean my husbands in the hospital fighting for his life because you and your husband don't know how to be honest and talk out your problems, and then on top of that your texting when the Doctor just said he was in a comma. I mean it's just common sense."

"So are the two of you no longer friends or what?"

Melinda shrugged "Igh I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Jo nodded. "Melinda the real reason I'm here is to apologize." She said pushing her plate away. "I want you to know how sorry I am about how I acted towards both you and Fin a few months back. I'm really glad that you two found a way to keep your love together even after all the drama I caused, and I do hope everything works out between you and Olivia anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you" Melinda smiled. "It means a lot, and if you ever want to hang out I'm here."

Jo smiled "I'd like that." They visited a while longer. Talking about nothing in particular, just life itself. Melinda discovered that Jo and her husband had tried for years to get pregnant but when she was diagnosed with cancer that dream died. Her husband left her for a younger woman, whom he had actually knocked up. Melinda discovered that Jo wasn't that bad of a person, that she did have a good heart she hoped that maybe one day they would be on the same level with one another.

Melinda went to check on Fin around twelve. She made him a quick snack and helped him clean the bullet whom so it wouldn't get infected, after giving him his medicine he fell back asleep. He was still so sore and didn't want to do more than he had to. Melinda was completely fine with that. It gave her some time to make a list on things they would need to get done before the baby got here maybe read a book or just get some down time.

Two weeks later Fin was back at work and Melinda was eight weeks along. She progressing and her cravings were just kicking in. She loved anything spicy her new concoction was vanilla ice cream and chili powder.

"That is so gross." Fin said as he watched his wife glide her tongue over the ice cream.

"No it's not." Melinda said rolling her eyes. "Here just try some." She pushed the ice cream towards him.

He slapped her hand away. "No thank you."

"Oh well more for me."

Fin walked into the precinct with her following close behind him. "Pregnant women and their damn cravings." He mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing sweetheart." He sighed

Melinda smiled "That's what I thought." She took a seat in his chair, twirling herself around like she was a five year old visiting her dad at work. Fin chuckled as he watched her.

"Having fun there?" Much asked with a smirk.

Melinda nodded with a smile forming on her lips. "It's fun."

Fin shook his head grabbing the files off his desk, he walked into Cragen's office closing the door behind him.

Olivia watched Melinda with a sad expression on her face. She missed her best friend, they hadn't talked in almost three weeks and it was killing her. She wanted them to go back to how they used to be, but there was no way she was apologizing. She didn't do anything wrong.

Elliot knew all too well what his wife was thinking. He glanced her signaling for her to make the first move. She shook her head sending him a look back that said 'No, I'm not apologizing- why should I?' he sighed. He felt like this was his fault and he needed to make things right.

"So Melinda, I heard about your pregnancy congratulations." He said with smile.

Melinda nodded, she wasn't in the mood to talk to them. "Thanks." She shot Olivia a glare.

Elliot frowned. He didn't have a chance to say anything else before Fin walked back out of Cragens office.

"Mel, I got to stay for a while longer to catch up on some paper work." Fin said walking towards her.

She scrunched up her nose. "Okay, but please don't take all day." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Fin couldn't help it he laughed. Melinda didn't realize how cute she was when she pouted.

"Don't laugh at me" She whined "it's not nice."

"I'm sorry," he said offering her his hand. Melinda smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Audios Mi Amor!" She said causing Munch to laugh.

"Since when were you bilingual?" he asked. "and you say it weird."

"Oh shut up you donut!" She said walking out of the precinct.

Fin took a seat at his desk, he noticed that Olivia was still starring at the door way. He sighed he knew something was going on between her and Melinda. He could see how tense his wife would get whenever he talked about the detective, or how tense Olivia would get when Melinda was the topic of communication. "Baby girl can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Olivia snapped out of her thoughts following him up to the cribs.

"What's up?" She asked as the door closed behind her.

"What's going on between you and Melinda?" He asked cutting straight to the point.

Olivia was taken back. "N..Nothing why?"

"I'm not stupid Olivia."

She sighed. "It's nothing we, we just had a disagreement."

"When?" He asked. "Wait a minute, is this about Dani Beck?"

Olivia shrugged, "I guess part of it is, but-" she trailed off. "I don't know your wife is a physco hormonal bitch."

"Hey wait a minute." He said. "I don't care how mad you are, I don't even know what happened between the two of you but you have no right to talk about her that way. Understand?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well she is."

He sighed he felt kind of bad that he snapped at her but he wasn't going to let her talk about his wife like that. "What happened?" he asked. "Start from the beginning."

Olivia took a deep breath before explain the argument they had got into at the hospital and how everything just seemed so out of place, how much she really missed Melinda but she didn't think it was her fault so why would she have to apologize.

Fin nodded he understood where she was coming from, but he also understood where Melinda was coming from.

"What do you think I should do?" Olivia asked.

He thought for a minute before answering "Just apologize to her, Olivia. She won't be mad and she won't reject you, but she's not gonnna run to you. She's hard headed. Plus you have to see where her point of view. She's pregnant, she's hormonal her husbands in the hospital, she doesn't feel like her she is getting all the support, and you just said yourself that you weren't really there for her. You should just suck it up and apologize, because she needs you just as much as you need her. Even more so now that she's pregnant and anything can happen. I mean she's not as young as she could be and this could get very dangerous. "

Olivia nodded, she did understand and she was willing to do whatever it took to get her friend back. She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Fin I needed that."

"You're welcome baby girl, but just remember don't let a guy get between your friendship. It's not worth it. I don't care if he's your husband or not, but you see where I'm going?"

Olivia nodded a smile forming across her face. "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm going to call Melinda."

"I think that's a good idea." Fin said rubbing her shoulder before walking out of the room and back to his desk.

Olivia pulled out her phone, she had Melinda set on speed dial number 2 she hoped that she would answer and not get sent to voice mail.

"Hello?" Melinda said into the receiver, she hadn't even bothered to check the I'd

"Mel, it's me, Olivia. Can we talk?"

* * *

**Wow Chapter 44 Can I get a WHOOO-WHOO? (crowd- ROARS W/ EXCITMENT!) I can not believe how far this story has gotten, I thoght this would be a cheesy 12 chapter story that I never ended up finishing, but it's not. It's actually going some where and that makes me so happy. I read CH 43 to my mom and she almost started to cry. That was like who for me, because that was like a big oh my gawd my writing really has that effect. It just brightend up my day! On a side note, does anyone know if Miraculous findings will be updated any time soon as well as detective down?**

**REVIEW!**

**Sincerely **

**-Kiss the girl 54**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Melinda sat in the corner booth of a coffee shop; slowly she took a drink of her water. She had to admit she was a little nervous, she didn't know what Olivia had to say and she prayed that they wouldn't get into a fight that completely destroyed their friendship. She looked up at the door seeing Olivia walk in. She felt a wave of nervousness set in the pit of her stomach as the detective approached her.

"Hi" Olivia smiled at her nervously, taking a seat across from her.

Melinda smiled "Hey"

Before Olivia could say anything else a young waitress approached them. "How are we doing ladies, can I get you anything?" she asked politely.

Olivia shook her head "No I don't think so, thank you though."

The waitress nodded. "Okay, don't hesitate to ask." She said before walking off to tend to her other customers.

"So…" Olivia said playing with her fingers. "How about them Yankees?"

Melinda stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about? You know I don't watch hockey."

"Okay first of all The Yankees play baseball."

"Oh whatever same difference." Melinda said with a shrug. "What do you want Olivia?"

The detective sighed "I'm sorry" she said locking eyes with Melinda. "I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you, at the hospital and at my house. It was wrong and I should have known better."

Melinda was taken by surprise, she watched as Olivia hung her head. She placed a hand on top of hers, causing the detective to look up at her. "It's okay I forgive you." She whispered. "I forgive you."

Olivia whipped her eyes laughing "God, I feel so stupid I'm over here about to cry like some big baby." Melinda chuckled she stood up pulling her into a hug. "Thank you." Olivia whispered squeezing her tight.

"You're welcome." Melinda said pulling back. She placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead before pulling her into another hug.

Olivia pulled out of the embrace smiling up at her friend; she placed a hand on Melinda's belly. "Looks like pretty soon we'll have a new kid for our group." She said with a laugh.

Melinda nodded laughing "I guess so; I have an appointment tomorrow I'm excited because we actually get to move into an ultra sound."

"Aww the ultra sound was probably my favorite part, no wait hearing the heart beats. No wait…. Oh for get it I loved the whole part of my pregnancy. You and Fin are going to be excellent parents by the way."

"Thanks." Melinda said with a smile.

"Crap," Olivia muttered as she looked at her watch. "I hate to cut it short but I have to go pick the twins up from Casey's."

"She doesn't live with you anymore?"

"No she moved in with Lake about a week ago." Olivia said grabbing her purse. "Bye Melinda I'll call you later." She said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Bye Liv, talk to you later." Melinda said getting into her car.

When Fin got home later that night Melinda was sitting on the couch with her laptop. She had had a bowl in her hands and she apparently didn't notice his presence. "Hey Mel." He said throwing his keys on the island.

She looked up and smiled "Hey how was work?"

"Long." He answered simply. "What are you eating?"

"Pineapples and chili powder, you won't believe how good it is."

He scrunched his nose. "Only if you say so, at least you not doing weird combination like Olivia did, I mean ice cream and tacos, who does that?"

Melinda rolled her eyes turning her attention back to her computer. "I want a pizza; if I order it will you pick it up?"

"Why don't you just have them deliver?"

"Because I also want you to go pick up a movie." She said with a smile.

Fin groaned. "I just got off work."

"And?" She asked. "I'm not complaining about carrying your child."

"That's because you were harassing me about getting you knocked up, you don't get to complain." He muttered. "Ouch!" he yelped. He glared at his wife "what the hell was that?"

"Keep talking, I dare you. Next time it won't be my shoe I through at you, but a pan." She threatened.

"Well aren't our hormones kicking in?"

Melinda stuck her tongue out at him. "So will you get the pizza?"

Fin looked at her before walking into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Melinda smiled logging off her computer. He didn't know who he was messing with; didn't he know not to mess with a pregnant woman when it came to food? She walked into her room to find him lying on his stomach pretending he was asleep.

She climbed on top off him. She started to massage his back she leaned down to place a loving kiss on his neck.

"Stop" Fin said not really sounding convincing.

Melinda let a deep seductive laugh escape her lips. "Please, I will love you forever and ever if you go get me a pizza." She whispered. Fin rolled over, causing her to land on her back. He rolled on top of her kissing her neck. She giggled. 'Some torture' she thought. She tilted her head to the side as he left a trail of burning kisses from her jaw to her collar bone. She spread her legs apart as he lay between them, she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. "Forget the pizza." She said as their lips connected in a very passionate kiss. That night they made love for the first time in almost three months.

The next day they sat in a small room waiting on the doctor. They didn't have to wait long before she appeared. "Hello, how are we doing today?" Dr. Mersin asked.

"Good." Melinda said with a smile.

"That's good." She said checking something off her chart. "You've been taking it easy right- Nothing to stressful or anything?"

"Well ugh the past few weeks have been hard; Fin actually fell into a coma a few weeks ago so that definitely didn't help anything."

"What happened, are you the one they were talking about on the news? Something about an out raged woman; I have four boys under the age of 6 so I don't have time for T.V" She said with a laugh. "Okay Melinda lean back and pull up your shirt to about your rib cage."

Melinda did as told she reached for Fin's hand who smiled at her. She smiled back turning her attention back to the doctor.

"This will probably be a little cold and you might fell some slight pressure." Dr. Mersin warned.

Melinda sucked in a breath as the doctor took a little remote type thing over her stomach spreading the cold gel all over her abdomen. "Aww" the doctor said looking at the screen. She turned the monitor towards the expectant couple sitting in front of her "See that-that little flutter? That's you baby."

Melinda grinned "It's so tiny."

The doctor nodded "Well you're still in the early stages so it's too early to tell the sex but maybe next time. I'm going to pause this and print some pictures off." Dr. Mersin said whipping the extra gel off of Melinda's abdomen. "I'll send a nurse in here to take your measurements and all that good stuff and we'll send you on your way."

Melinda nodded. "Okay."

The doctor gave them a soft smile before leaving. Within a few minutes a women with blond hair and black tips walked in. She seemed young twenty two maybe.

"Hello," she greeted "How are we doing today?"

"Good, how are you?" Fin asked.

"Nigh I can't complain," she said with a shrug. "Okay Mrs. Tutuola I'm just going to take your blood pressure, weight and measurements." She rolled up Melinda's sleeve beginning to take her blood pressure. "Damn." She muttered looking at the screen.

"What?" Fin asked. He didn't like the nurse's facial expression.

"I need to get the doctor." She said quickly making her way out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with Dr. Mersin. The woman looked at the screen and looked back at the nurse shaking her head.

"Okay," She said finally breaking the silence. "Thank you Millie I got it from here." The nurse walked out of the room leaving her to deal with the patients. "Melinda did you know that you have high blood pressure?" Dr. Mersin asked.

Melinda frowned. "No, why do you ask?"

The doctor sighed "Because your numbers are extremely high, like hospital type high."

"So what does that mean?" Fin asked gripping his wife's hand a little tighter.

"Well, it's defiantly not a good thing. The babies health as well as Melinda's health is now more in risk, and since she isn't as young as she could be this takes everything to a whole new level. We'll watch it but don't be surprised if we have to put you on strict bed rest."

Melinda sighed she had to hold back her tears. 'Stupid hormones' she thought. She felt like this was all her fault like she was going to end up killing her unborn child. Melinda and Fin had to wait longer than expected because it was against policy to send out a patient that was in risk of being hospitalized.

The two of them walked to the car hand in hand, the ride home was silent no one said anything. Melinda silently cried the whole way home Fin looked over at her when he heard her sniffle. "Melinda, honey are you crying?" he asked moving her hair behind her ear. She turned away from him whipping her eyes.

"No." She muttered getting out of the car. Fin got out as fast as he could quickly running to her side.

"Mel, baby what's the matter?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

She turned in his arms burring her face in her hands he hugged her rubbing soothing circles on her back. He let her cry it out, whatever was bothering her. It wasn't good to keep it bottled up. "Sorry," she muttered "you must think I'm a fruit cake."

"No, no honey not at all." He whispered in her ear, he pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "I understand that you're pregnant and your hormones are everywhere but what's the matter? I don't quite understand why you're upset at this exact moment."

"What if I we lose the baby, what if we lose the baby because of my high blood pressure? You'll never forgive me." She said whipping her eyes.

"Mel, get serious. Do you really think I'd blame you for something like high blood pressure? Babe I know that if you could control it you would, the only thing you can do is take your medicine, eat right, watch your weight and make sure your getting enough sleep. I know you wouldn't purposely harm our baby, okay are we good?"

She nodded "Yeah, thanks I need that."

"Anytime." he said kissing the side of her head. "Anytime."

* * *

**Aww I know I'm evil. Let's list all things you might hate me for… Melinda and her possible high risk pregnancy and the fact that the story will be ending pretty soon, but wait the sequel! Lol okay guys seriously I need names. I did consider Payton Amerie, but that's for a girl. For a boy I was thinking Jayden Lane Tutuola. The names were going to be a surprise but I think they sound to white. No offense, but seriously they do. I don't want a name like Bon-qui-qui I want it to be elegant. I really love the name I choose for the girl though; I picked it almost two months ago… I don't know but I need suggestions. **

**Review Winner: You guys were tied lol. LaSherricka I swear you crack me up, I read your reviews and I'm like ha-ha what are you talking about? Lol my day definately brightens up reading your reviews. **

**I've been talking to XDeathByCupcakesX, man that girl she is funny! Oh so is Kaniikane96! can't forget Fin and Melinda's daughter, haven't talked to her in a while but I miss her. When you see this girlie P.M me.**

**Sincerely**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Chapter 46_**

Melinda sat at Fin's desk she ran her hand over her swollen seven month belly; she was finishing up her up her paper work before her maternity leave. She was actually doing okay, her high blood pressure didn't seem to be a big deal, but because it was still so high the doctors decided that bed rest would be the safest route.

"Hey Melinda" Jo said walking towards her.

"Hey Jo," Melinda smiled looking up "what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by" she said, she glanced at the M.E's stomach but quickly pealed her eyes away.

"Oh okay, are coming to the baby shower tonight?"

"Yeah, it's at Olivia's right, at seven?"

Melinda nodded; she noticed that Jo kept staring at her belly. "Jo what are you looking at?"

"Sorry," Jo apologized "but can I feel your stomach?"

Melinda chuckled "I don't care."

"Yes." Jo said laying a hand on Melinda's round belly. "Oh my gawsh something's moving!" Melinda laughed at her reaction and Jo laughed right along with her.

"Munch just shut up!" Fin exclaimed walking out of the captain's office. Munch was rambling on about the government planting a chip inside Melinda to spy on the baby. It took all Fin had not to smack him.

"Language," Melinda snapped "your child can hear you." She put her hands over her abdomen as if trying to shield the youngster from her husband's use of language.

Fin shook his head playfully rolled his eyes "Are you coming with me or are you going with the girls?" he asked.

"Ugh I guess I'll go with Olivia."

"Okay I'll see you later." Fin said leaning over to peck her lips.

"Mmm give me another one." Melinda pouted when they pulled apart. Fin kissed her again holding it a little longer this time. "Love you." She mumbled.

"Love you too." He said walking out with Munch, Elliot, Cragen and Lake following behind him. They were going back to their apartment to finish the nursery.

"Ready Mel?" Olivia asked "Jo you wanna come with us now or are you gonna drop by later?"

"I'll be over later I want to go home and relax for a minute."

"Okay we'll see you later." Olivia said waving good bye before walking out with Melinda.

* * *

Fin and Munch were bringing in the crib as Elliot just finished installing the shelves. They had painted the room a light pink about a week ago now they were just putting in the furniture. Yes you read right no need to go back; they painted the room pink, they're having a baby girl and the theme is Hello Kitty!

Cragen placed the stuffed kitties on the shelf and arranged the other hello kitty accessories. They were done in about four hours…

Fin admired the room, he couldn't wait until he and Melinda actually got to bring their little girl home. Elliot saw the admiration in Fin's eyes and smiled.

"You ready to bring this kid home?" Elliot asked walking over to his friend.

"How do you do it?" Fin asked.

"Do what?"

"Do this, with the kids and the wife?"

"I don't know it just, it just happens. What's going on is something bothering you?"

"No, but I was just wondering. I mean don't get me wrong I love what I've got going here the wife, the kid the job, but it just seems too good to be true."

Elliot smirked. "How are you taking her pregnancy? I mean I know you guys hit a bumpy road there with the high blood pressure and everything."

"She is wearing me out!" Fin exclaimed "She won't ask me to get something on my way home from work but at one in the morning, and as of right now she has the weirdest personality I mean she's crazy."

"Liv was just always grouchy and complaining, with Kathy she was horny as hell."

Fin chuckled "That's another thing she tackles me, I don't see how she does it. She can barely walk!"

Elliot shook his head smiling, his phone started to vibrate he opened it to see a text from Olivia.

_Hey baby, are you guys almost done? Melinda wants you to pick her up some pineapple and chili powder.- Liv_

Elliot showed the text to Fin who rolled his eyes before responding, _Okay, were on our way- El_

"Those damn pineapples." He heard Fin mutter.

* * *

Fin was sitting on the couch next to Melinda who was opening presents. He was happy to see her like this she had big wide excited smile. Man he was definitely a luck guy.

"Aw Fin look!" Melinda cooed holding up a purple hello kitty onesie. "Thanks Jo, I love it."

"Here Mel open this," Maureen said handing her a yellow bag "It's from the Stabler kids."

Melinda took the bag gratefully. She pulled out some pacifiers and purple, pink, yellow and blue bottles and a blue Hello Kitty blanket. "This is just too cute!" she squealed. "Thanks guys I really appreciate this."

"Hold up one more." Liz said coming down the stairs followed by Don and Munch who were carrying a large box.

"Oh what's that?" Melinda asked as if she were four year old opening gifts on Christmas morning.

"Just open it," Don said setting it down in front of her. "Hope you like it Liz dragged me to every store in the damn mall."

"Excuse me language, I'm with child." Melinda said rolling her eyes and pointing to her stomach. Don chuckled backing away. "Fin help me open it." She begged "You're just sitting there I feel like were leaving you out."

He wasn't in the mood to mess with her hormones so he peeled back the wrapping paper reviling a box. He looked at the older couple, "A box?" he questioned.

"It's a rocking chair," Liz said "we all pitched in and decided that this would be you're big gift I hope you like it sweetheart." She said pulling the expectant mother into a hug. Melinda hugged her as tight as she could but it was kind of difficult with her huge belly.

"What are you guys going to name the baby?" Kathleen asked coming from the kitchen.

Melinda pulled away from Liz to look at Fin "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"You can." He said smiling at her. Melinda frowned for some reason it seemed like Fin wasn't excited.

"Melinda we're waiting." Lizzie edged her on in a sing song voice.

Fin got up heading to the kitchen. "Hold that thought." Melinda said before following him. Everyone exchanged a look but didn't say anything. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked with nothing but concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem kind of out of it." She said. "Am I leaving you out? I swear I'm not trying to-"

He cut her off. "No, no Melinda you're great, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just really tired but baby it has nothing to do with you, okay?"

"You sure?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, are you changing you mind about the baby?" God she prayed she was wrong but she had that feeling in her stomach. The feeling that he was going to change his mind decided at the last minute that he didn't want this… That he didn't want her.

Fin shook his head walking towards her. "I promise that's not the case. I'm here for you and I'm here for our baby." He told with the most sincerity.

She smiled; she pecked him on the lips wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you ready to go home?"

He nodded kissing her on the temple. "Yeah, I'll put this stuff in the car. You can chill with them for a minute." Melinda nodded kissing him one last time before walking back into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Maureen asked.

Melinda nodded "Yeah, he's tired were gonna leave here in a minute."

"No," Liz whined "stay we'll take you home later."

"I want to see the nursery." Melinda said giving her one reason for wanting to go home. Liz pushed her husband out of the way sitting next to the beautiful, expectant M.E.

"You never told us what the two of you are going to name the baby." Elliot said.

"Payton Amerie." Melinda said with a huge smile.

Munch crinkled her nose. "Who picked that name?"

"You don't like it?" Casey asked. "I think it's a beautiful, Melinda."

"No I like it I'm just curious as to where they got it." Munch defended. "So where did it come from?"

"My bosses name is Payton and you know Liz's middle name is Amerie."

"You're naming her after your boss? I see how it is." Casey said sarcastically.

"Babe you ready?" Fin asked coming back into the house.

Melinda nodded; they said their good-byes to everyone and headed home. "Man Joseph and them are getting so big" she remarked once they were in the car.

"I know, man how time flies I still remember when they were brought home from the hospital." Fin chuckled. "Before you know it Payton will be here, and then she'll be all grown up-" He was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he looked over at Melinda. "Did you just punch me?"

She nodded. "Don't make her older then she already is, she's still a baby and she hasn't even taken her first breath yet."

When they arrived home the first thing Melinda did was peek at the nursery and she just about dies when she saw it.

* * *

Melinda was lying in bed she had now been on bed rest for almost three weeks and she didn't like it one bit. All she ever did was sleep watch TV and eat she was bored all day every day.

Olivia, Casey, Jo and Liz took turns helping her and no matter how much she appreciated the gesture it was annoying. They always asked her the same question all the time. How are you doing? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? How's the baby? Blah, blah, blah… She hated it more and more with each day that went by.

The more pregnant she became the more attention she demanded. If Fin didn't kiss her in the morning before he left for work then she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day. She hated it whenever Olivia or Casey or any woman for that matter stood to close to Fin. She knew nothing was going to happen but it bugged the living hell out of her.

"Can you stay home today?" Melinda asked one morning as Fin was getting ready for work.

"Sorry babe but I have to go in Munch called in sick." He said sitting at the edge of the bed.

Melinda sat up making her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him loving. "Please?" She started to blow on the place that she just kissed.

"Stop." He said not sounding the least bit convincing.

"You know you want to." She whispered seductively in his ear

"You know I can't." he said managing to get free of her grip.

"Meanie" She muttered as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be back in a few hours I only have to work half a day besides Olivia's on her way."

"Yay Olivia." Melinda said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about you love Olivia." He said moving a strand piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well yeah I do, but she's not as fun as you. Plus we haven't done anything in almost a month." Melinda whined.

Fin chuckled "I'll tell you what If you can wait until I get back and don't give Liv a hard time I'll let you off today."

"Off?" She asked very interested.

"Yes off, when I get home from work we'll do whatever you want go to the movies, out to eat whatever you want for a few hours."

"Seriously?" she asked with excitement.

He nodded trying not to double over in laughter from her reaction. "Seriously, so what would you like to do tonight?"

"Date night, movies and ice cream oh and pineapple I love pineapple!"

"Date night it is." He said kissing her one more time.

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm stopping here, I wasn't sure not to end it but I decided this was good enough. Oh and BTW I wrote a new one shot called 'A Date' and have yet to get any reviews… I'm hurt (LOL Jk, JK) **

**Okay I have a little offer for ALL of you, as a thank you for reviewing; I want to write every single one of you guys a one shot. I'll do whatever pairing, rating, I'll do smut or fluff. Whatever you want I'll do. All you have to do is give me a plot. This is just my little way of saying thanks a Billion! **

**A little announcement- LaSherricka wants to know if any of you F/M fans would like to have a write off. That's where we either write a one shot or long story and we have to have the first chapter up by Thanksgiving. So if anyone's interested let me know, that way the two of us can get together and write up some rules. The new series will hopefully be out next month, I've already started to work on it but I need to finish this one up first. I say next month because Idk how long until I end this one.**

**Sincerely**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

When Fin got home later that day he found both Melinda and Olivia sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey babe, Olivia." he said closing the door behind him.

"Hello love," Melinda smiled.

Olivia smirked gathering up her things, "Bye guys see you late." she called, heading for the door.

"Bye Liv," Melinda said pulling herself off the couch with Fin's help. "Do you think you can bring the boys over tomorrow?"

Fin glanced at his wife as if trying to jog his memory. "I thought you had a doctors apointment tomorrow?" he asked, not sure of himself.

"Oh yeah," she said hitting her forehead. "Dugh, gees I think Payton is stealing my memory."

Olivia chuckled "Yeah Mel, your unborn baby stole your memory. I'll bring them over Monday. Okay?"

Melinda nodded wabbeling to her room.

"Bye Liv."

Olivia waved one last good bye before walking out and closing the door behind her.

~OoOoOoOo~

Melinda and Fin were walking hand in hand in Central park, when he looked over at her and grinned. He let go of her hand wrapping his arm around her waist, gently rubbing her belly. He could feel his baby gilr kick, his smile grew bigger as she led him to a near by bench.

They sat their for a minute before she asked "Fin, can we go home now? My feet hurt and your daughter is kicking the hell out of my stomach." He nodded helping her up and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

The ride home was silent, but not the kind of silent that made things odd and uncomfortable. It was the relaxing, peacful kind of silent that made everything feel okay, and safe.

When they arrived home the first thing Melinda did was flop down on her bed. "Babe, come lay down with me." she said patting the spot next to her. Fin was watching her from the door way smiling. He laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close to him as she could get. Melinda leaned into his chest, sleep slowly taking over her body.

Fin woke up around two in the morning, hearing the sounds of his wife crying and groaning from the bathroom he thought he also heard her getting sick. That's weird he thought, Melinda hasn't been sick since the begining of her pregnancy. He walked into the bathroom seeing his wife hovering over the toilet, tears streaming down her face.

"It hurts!" she cried, before throwing up the contents in her stomach.

"Babe, what? What hurts, what happened?" he asked the worry clearly evident.

"My stomach," she whinned. "It hurts, call 911...Please."

Melinda was crying as Fin held her hand, helping her breathe in and out as he spoke to the operator who said that help would be there as soon as possible.

"What's happening?" Melinda sobbed.

"Baby it could be anything, okay? Melinda look at me, you're pregnant. Things are bound to hurt, are you having any lower cramps?" Fin knelt down closer to her.

"They are lower and in my back..." Melinda began to have trouble breathing due to the pain.

"Just hang on babe, hang on." There was a pounding on the door and Fin answered immediately, "Her names Melinda, she's about seven months pregnant, experiencing pain in her lower abdomen and back." Fin explained as the paramedics rushed in and headed over to Melinda.

"Hi Melinda, I'm Carnesha, can you tell me where you're hurting? Anywhere else besides the places your husband told me?"

"That's it." Melinda bit her lip.

"Any fever? Vomiting? Bleeding?"

"Vomiting." Melinda answered, "Nothing out of the normal..."

"Okay, come on we'll take you to the hospital. We're going to lift you onto a stretcher so that the baby isn't compromised." Melinda was lifted up, her side killing her, she breathed deeply in and out. Fin rode in the ambulance with her as they gave her oxygen and took her blood sugar. The ambulance ride felt so long and Melinda's pain was intensifying.

"We're here Mel, we're here." Fin squeezed her hand and all she could do was nod, "You're going to be okay, listen to me everything will be okay, you and Payton will be okay." Fin sounded like he meant it and this comforted her in a bigger way then he would ever know. She was rolled into an ER room as a doctor came to see her immediately.

"Mrs. Tutuola, hi I'm doctor Larson, I'm going to take a look at your stomach." The doctor pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach as Melinda held onto Fin's hand, squeezing it whenever she felt the pain again, "I'm going to push on certain places, tell me if and when it hurts."

"Ow." Melinda cried out as the doctor pressed on her lower abdomen, he made a noise, and kept poking her with his fingers. Nothing else hurt, the doctor had her sit up with the help of Fin and then he hit her on her back causing her to scream out in pain.

"Yup, that's what I thought. I want to get some samples before I give my diagnoses, but Melinda I believe that you're baby is just fine, it's you I'm concerned about." Dr. Larson gave her a pat on the shoulder, "There's no cause to believe that the baby is in danger, I believe you have a simple bladder infection that is causing you to feel this way... it is very common in pregnancy. I'll be back in a minute." The Dr. left Melinda in relieved tears and she looked over at Fin.

"You and the baby are okay, you're okay." Fin pulled her into his arms gently. She was so relieved she thought she might faint from it. After being asked to pee in a cup and some blood was taken, the doctor had ordered her some Tylenol for the pain.

"Looks like we caught it in time," Dr. Larson was reading the chart as he walked back in, "I've put you on some antibiotics, now if anything changes, get's worse or does not change I want you to return immediately okay?"

"Thank you Doctor... so much." Melinda smiled at him and he returned the smile warmly.

"You're welcome, now go home and rest." He left the couple, Fin was looking like he had been run over with a bus and Melinda felt bad.

"I'm sorry." she apoligized looking down at her hands.

"For what?" he asked rubbing her knee.

"For this..." she trailed off looking around the hospital room.

Fin looked baffeled, was she apoligizing? "Melinda don't-"

She had cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "What if something goes wrong? What if I blow it, Fin what if I kill her?"

"Melinda you're not-"

"No think about it," she said holding up her hand. "I have highblood presure, I'm old my, bodys like a death chamber!"

"Are you done?" he asked.

Melinda shook her head, stoping sudddenly "That's why you didn't want to have kids earlier! You knew I would mess it up, how could you not tell me? Now not only mine but an innocent child's life is endangered!"

"Stop!" Fin exclaimed throwing his hands into the air "Just stop," he took a deep breath taking her hands in his. "Melinda, first of all you need to calm down, second think about everyhting you just said. Do you really think I blame or would balme you for any complications that have or could occur in this pregnancy?" Melinda shook her head no so he continue. "You are the smartes, strongest not to mention the most beautiful woman I know. You're not old and your body is not a death chamber. None of this is your fault and I sure as hell won't make you feel like it's your fault. Understand?"

She nodded inhailing a deep breath and the exhailing. "Okay your right, I was over reacting. I'm just- scared..." she admited looking into his eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "So am I," he whispered "So am I, but look we're obviously doing something right, she hasn't left us yet."

Melinda nodded "Yeah, that's true...Can we get out of here now?"

Fn kissed her one last time. "I'll call a cab." Fin went outside after speaking to a nurse who got Melinda a wheelchair.

"Get on in Honey, let's take you to discharge and you'll be on your way." Melinda got into the portable device and was wheeled into a room to sign some papers and pick up her prescriptions.

"Take care." The nurse wheeled her out so she could meet Fin who helped her into the cab.

"I think that I'm hungry." Melinda blurted out.

"Anything in particular?" Fin seemed almost afraid to ask. The driver noticed and smiled, he knew that look. He and his wife too were expecting a baby and she was the weirdest when it came to food.

"Potatoes with barbecue sauce." Melinda finally said, she saw his nose crinkle and he looked at her in amusement.

"Potatoes with BQ sauce it is. I'll get you into bed and then you can have you weird combination." Fin told her and she smiled leaning against him. The pain had setteled and she hoped that they could go the next two months with no problames and live happily ever after.

**So how long has it been since I updated? It feels like forever.**

**Well a lot of you may have noticed that I have wrote a whole bunch of F/M stories and if I do say so myself, they have come along pretty well. **

**This story maybe only has four more chapters left, I was thinking about actually ending it in the next chapter but I don't know yet.** **Suggestions?**

**I have already started the sequal and all that so, if were lucky *fingers crossed* the day I end this story will be the day I post the sequal! I know LaSherricka is just jumping with joy right now! LOL... **

**For Love, Life and Stress it would be so helpful for me, if you would, when you leave a review kind of tell me what you want out of that stroy. Do you want it to focus on the couples or the kids or both? Do you want one of the kids to have some dramatic event happen to them? I can tell you right now that Elliot's kids won't be around as much in the sequal but someone else will. **

**Readers; The person who can guess what half sibling will be in most of the scenes when it comes to Payton, I'll write you a little something. Oh yeah and one more thing. Is anyone uncomfortable with the smut I put in Love Making? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. So let me know if that bothers you. **

**I'm very sorry for the wait on this chapter but Happy Readings! I hope you Enjoyed!**

**You can prove it to me by Reviewing! It really does motivate me, in more ways than you can Imagine!**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Melinda was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Mersin's office looking through a magazine. Jo had been kind enough to bring her since Fin had to work and couldn't get the time off.

"Tutuola?" A nurse called, Melinda recognized her as the nurse who she had seen earlier in her pregnancy, Millie, she thought.

Millie smiled when Melinda and Jo approached her. "I thought this name looked familar," she said leading the two woman to a small room. "Dr. Mersin will be in, in a moment."

Jo sat in the uncomfortable chair that was placed in the corner of the room and Melinda took a seat on the examining table.

"Good morning Melinda, and who is this?" Dr. Mersin asked walking in the room.

Melinda smiled and Jo stood, "This is my friend Jo, Jo this is ." Melinda introduced as the two women shook hands.

"Where's your husband?" asked walking over to turn on the sonogram.

"He had to work,"

Jo felt very out of place she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do so she just stayed quiet, watching as the doctor began to move a little wand over Melinda's abdomen.

"Okay, everything's looking good." Dr. Mersin smiled seeing the fetus was growing big and healthy. She turned to Melinda who was just staring at the screen. "Would you like some pictures?" she asked freezing the screen.

"Please," Melinda nodded and the Dr. smiled

"I'll get those to you before you leave." She whiped the extra gel off of Melinda stomach and jotted some stuff down in her clip board. "How are you doing with your bladder infection? Has anything worsened or do you have any questions, about anything?"

Melinda thought for a minute before asking "I've been leaking milk lately is that normal or is it still to early? My friend didn't start until her ninth month."

"Well, um" Dr. Mersin started "It's different for all women. Your friend started at nine months your starting at seven, me, I started at five. it just depends on the body type I guess."

"Okay," Melinda nodded "and my high blood pressure, is that undercontrol? I was reading that a lot of women with high blood pressure have to have a c-section but I was hoping that we could deliver vaginaly."

"Again it varries with the pregnancy and the woman but yeah everything's okay. I don't see why you can't deliever vaginaly. have you and Fin decided how your're going to deliver? Is it going to be just the two of you or did you want family and friends?"

"No we haven't," Melinda admitted.

"Okay, well the two of you should do that tonight or sometime this week. That way incase you do want a lot of people in there, I can reserve you a private room."

* * *

When Fin got home he found Melinda was laying in bed, on her laptop searching the web.

"Hey babe," she muttered looking up at him and then back at her computer.

"Hey, how did the doctors go?" He asked sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Good. My high blood pressure is normal everythings okay." she smiled rubbing her buldging belly before asking "Fin, do you want to have a private birth or do you want everyone to be there?"

"Well," he started making his way over to her. "What do ou want to do? I'm not the one who's going to have to deal with everyone touching me and asking me a billion different questions. You know Liz and you know that's exactly what they're going to do. What ever you want to do we'll do, okay?" Melinda nodded, closing her computer. She snuggeled up closer to her husband, resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and smiled, she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head and her smile grew. She moved her head capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"Why do you love me?" she asked once they pulled apart.

"Do you really have to ask?" he started to nuzzle her neck and grined when he heard a seductive giggle escape her lips

"Seriously, why do you love me?" she asked pushing him away slightly so they were now making eye contact.

He kissed her hand, before answering "I love you Melinda, because your you. You are the sweetest, smartes most beautiful woman I know, babe I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy."

"Really," she blushed.

"Really," he said stroking her cheek. "Melinda, I swear to god, I have never loved anyone like the way I love you. " she smiled, kissing him again.

"You know, if my back wouldn't everytime we had sex it would totaly be on right now." she said seductively, she giggeled when she felt him kiss her neck and roamed his hands down her body...Two hours later

"The only reason your not dead, is because you're amazing in bed." Melinda breathed out turning her head to face him, Fin smirked.

* * *

The next day was like any other. Fin went to work, Liz called wanting to make sure both Melinda and her little angel, Payton were okay. Jo brought her some breakfast, Casey also called to make sure she was okay and then Olivia showed up, and she wasn't alone. With her she had ten month brown eyed Joseph and ten month blue eyed Christian.

Melinda grinned from ear to ear when the three appeared in her room. "My babies!" she cooed reaching out for them, Olivia chuckled placing Christian in her arms. "Hey sweetheart!" Christian looked at her with his big blue eyes and smiled, he started babeling nonsence causing Melinda to laugh.

Olivia sat down on the bed watching as her friend interacted with her son, she pulled out her phone and glanced at the two again. "Christain, look at Mama." she called. The blue eyed baby looked up and laughed, Olivia chuckled taking a picture "Silly boy."

Melinda spent the whole day playing with her 'nephnews' and in the time she spent with them she could already tell that Joseph was going ot be the trouble maker and Cristian was going to be the sweet innocent one. "Have you seen Layla lately?" Melinda asked as she rubbed Josephs back in a soothing manner.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah a few days ago. She's getting so big and is a spitting image of her mother has her attitude too. Casey took her to go get shots and she said that Lay was screaming and that he wanted to cry herself"

"Aww, that poor baby." Melinda sighed, "That' what I'm scared of, when I have to take her to go get shots."

Olivia nodded "I was crying when I took the boys, Ellito was laughing at me."

Melinda shook her head "That's because he's use to it. Six kids, the man has experience."

"Are you scarred?"

"About what, giving birth?"

"About becoming a mommy." Olivia said laying next to her. "Does she move a lot?"

"No," Melinda said patting her bell. "She has her night and days mixed up, like last night my tummy was against Fin's back and Payton just out of no where started to kick, and Fin said he could feel it."

"Whoa, we got a little soccer player on the way." Olivia laughed, "Only two more months."

**A/N: OMG, two more chapters left! Ahhh I am already starting the sequal as well! Okay well a little update on my personal life, my team won city because of me I scored the winning goal 1-0! Go MUSTANGS! Next weekend we are playing for State so I probably wont be updating or anything :'( but we have a chance to take State so that's a good thing! I'll probably be finishing up this story this week, fingers crossed.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**What Month did I make Melinda pregnant, In July? I'm not sure so we'll just pretend for now. **

The two months flew by like nothing. Melinda was now nine months pregnant, and almost a week late. Everyone was gathered in Elliot and Olivia's living room, mingling with the expectant parents.

"Wow, Mel can you believe it's already been a year since we've been married?" asked Fin as the memories of the past year had replayed in his head.

Melinda smiled leaning into his chest, "I know. I'm a lucky woman!"

Lake rolled his eyes, throwing his head back, "You two are such corn dogs!"

"Well that's rude," Melinda mocked. "How are we corn dogs?"

"You just are, Fin acts like a loved struck idiot and it's a little annoying if you ask me."

Melinda sacked her lips together, rolling her eyes. Why were people now days so complicated, and annoying at that? Casey shook her head, Lake had his own special way of 'romance', so he claimed.

"I think it's cute," Olivia chimed, sitting beside Melinda on the carmel brown, suede couch. "Fin, is just so protective, and ah- It's just adorable!"

Elliot sighed, rolling his eyes "Only you would think so Liv."

"Any ways," Liz added "So Fin, Your birthday is tomorrow. What do you and Melinda have planned? If you guys weren't doing anything I was thinking dinner."

"Well," Fin started "If Melinda doesn't go into labor I was thinking the movies."

Melinda nodded in agreement "But at home, I don't wanna go out. I shouldn't even be out right now I should be in bed."

"Oh I'm telling." Joe laughed, swatting Melinda's shoulder playfully.

"Damn," Elliot said rubbing his face "Liv our anniversary is coming up in like two weeks."

"One week, seven hours, fifty seven minutes and forty six, forty five, forty four seconds." Olivia said eyeing her watch.

Melinda smirked, rubbing her bulging belly she smiled "I wish I would go into labor already, I really want to see her."

"Whatever, labor is hell. The only good thing about the whole thing is looking down at your baby." Casey said "But you guys really, coming from the heart treasure every moment you have with her. I mean it seems just like yesterday I was a new mother with a brand new baby and then I realize, Layla is almost one years old, she isn't going to be a baby for ever."

Fin nodded, looking at both Casey and Lake "You guys haven't talked about getting married? I mean you live together, have a kid together, hell probably even sleeping together."

Casey shook her head "No, I mean, we're still taking it slow, just because we have a kid isn't a reason to rush into marriage."

"I'd get married again." Munch quipped

"Yeah and you will be filing for divorce by the end of the month." Fin said in all seriousness. Munch rolled his eyes. This was turning into a great memorable night, something that would definitely be cherished forever.

* * *

Melinda layed in her warm bed, her husband peacefully sleeping next to her. She turned over on her side, her stomach pressing into his back, wrapping her arm around him she smiled.

Fin woke up to the panic shriek of his wife. "Melinda, baby, what's wrong?" he asked turning on the lamp.

"Blood. Wetness. Baby coming. Pain." She squeaked. Fin looked, moving the blankets the words finally hit him. Melinda was in labor.

"Holly Shit!" he exclaimed. Quickly Fin ran around the apartment making sure to grab her bag and the diapper bag. Melinda could do nothing as she leaned against the table for support, phone calls had already been made to the 'family' and everyone was on their way to the hospital.

Speaking of which, Fin had practically sped the whole way therel, he was so close to using his sirens.

"Calm down," Melinda squeaked gripping her stomach. Fin looked at her be wilded. Really, Melinda was telling him to calm down? She couldn't even walk, she was screaming in agony,and he was completely freaking out.

Upon walking into the hospital Fin and Melinda were greeted by the desk attendant.

The woman with deep green eyes smiled "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm in labor," Melinda said, her voice straining from the contraction that just hit.

"I need a chair!" The woman yelled. Immediately a male nurse came up behind the couple, he and Fin helped Melinda into the chair. He quickly took her to the maternity hall while Fin stayed behind filling out the paper work. Once he was done he joined his wife in room 304.

"You okay?" Fin asked kissing her forehead.

she nodded whipping at the corner of her eyes "Yeah,"

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked stroking her hair back. Melinda didn't have time to answer for her room was now crowded with the 'family'.

"Hello Melinda, I see we have some visitors this morning." Dr. Mersin said upon walking into room 304. "I'm sorry everyone can you give us a minute? Melinda, I'm just going to check and see how far along you are, okay?" Melinda nodded and once everyone was out of the room Dr. Mersin began her exam. Fin felt Melinda grab his hand, he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Well, I say your about four centimeters dilated."

"What!" Melinda exclaimed "That's it?"

Dr. Mersin chuckled "I know, but trust me it's all worth it in the end. I'll come by to check om you in an hour." Just as the Doctor was leaving another contraction hit causing Melinda to yell, quickly the Doctor turned around "Melinda do you want an epidural? You can only dilate one more centimeter ir it will be to late."

"Please." She whispered

Once the Doctor finished giving her the drug and making sure all was good, everyone returned to the room. "You ready? Today's the day." Joe smiled. "Oh my God, Fin you and your daughter will have the same birthday."

"Yeah," he said looking at his phone "It is one fourty five."

Melinda didn't even respond for she was peacefully sleeping, at least for the time being, her hand resting over her swollen baby. Her baby was gonna be here soon, Payton Amerie would be here in a few hours and their life would forever change.

**One more chapter! I am so excited oh and my Birthday is Thursday I'm going to be fourteen I am so excited!**

**Shout outs to; XDeatByCupcakesX, LaSherrika, Fin and Melinda's daughter, and KandiiKane96. Loving the reviews, I truly am! (:**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER:_

_Once the Doctor finished giving her the drug and making sure all was good, everyone returned to the room. "You ready? Today's the day." Joe smiled. "Oh my God, Fin, you and your daughter will have the same birthday."_

_"Yeah," he said looking at his phone "It is one forty five."_

_Melinda didn't even respond for she was peacefully sleeping, at least for the time being, her hand resting over her swollen belly. Her baby was gonna be here soon, Payton Ameriewould be here in a few hours and their life would forever change._

**XoXoX**

Melinda woke to the sound of a baby crying. "What" she thought "did I already deliver?" Moving her hand she found her still swollen abdomen, "Nope," she though "She's still in there."

"Hey sleepy head," Liz smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Liz chuckled, "That's normal. The Doctor said she will be in shortly to see how dilated you are, you were at seven about an hour ago."

"She checked me while I was asleep?" Melinda asked, arching her eyebrow "That's weird."

"No," Olivia laughed "You were up, talking quite a bit too."

"Really? Man I must be out of it, I'm exhausted."

Olivia stroked back her friends hair, "Casey brought Layla to come see you but she was getting fussy so they're taking her to Mo Mo's, but don't worry Casey is coming back this way."

Melinda nodded "And my husband, where exactly is he?"

"In the cafeteria with Elliot and the guys." Joe said, Melinda rubbed her hands over her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. "You okay?" Joe asked, concerned.

"I'm tired." Melinda yawned.

Dr. Mersin walked in with Fin, Casey and the guys following behind her. "Well," she started "You won't be getting much sleep for awhile. Now lets see how dilated you are." Melinda again, with the help of Liz and Olivia positioned herself for the doctor. The Doctor did her thing, looking up at the Mommy and Daddy to be she smiled "It's time, you are ten centimeters exactly." The doctor stepped out of the room but returned seconds later with some nurses.

"Melinda real quick we are going to take your blood pressure." One of the nurses explained, " Judy get me an oxygen mask please, thank you."

"Oxygen, What does she need that for?" Liz asked.

"The recommended child bearing years is twenty to thirty four. Melinda is thirty eight and she has high blood pressure, H.B, putting her and the baby at risk. We see that women, who have H.B and are older then the recommended ages loose their breath during labor and we just want to take every precaution necessary. We want to send both mother and child home happy and healthy." The nurse explained.

"Nicely said, Trish" The Doctor complimented. "Okay guys if I can get a few to leave so it's not to crowded, I only want five counting dad to stay." Every one looked at each other not sure who to send out.

"Joe, Olivia, Liz and Casey" Melinda said. Her friends smiled, happy they were picked.

"I didn't want to watch you deliver anyways." Munch said sarcastically, leaving with the other guys.

Jody and Trish laughed along with the Doctor. "Okay Melinda on the next contraction I want you to bring your knees up to your chest and push into your bottom when I say three. Okay?" Dr. Mersin asked, she always go great joy when in the delivery room. Melinda nodded, her contraction literally hit thirty seconds later.

"1, 2, 3 push!" The Doctor shouted loud enough for Melinda to hear. "Good Melinda, good" The doctor encouraged "Rest, rest, push again on the count of 3, okay?"

"Your doing great Mel." Fin said kissing her forehead, Melinda nodded leaning against his chest.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3" The doctor counted "Big push, big push."

"Come on Melinda!" Liz exclaimed "Only a little more!"

"Good job, honey" Casey said, she was recording the delivery.

"Rest," the doctor instructed. "Got your breath?" she asked a fer minutes later, When Melinda shook her head yes, Dr. Mersin again counted to three "Push Melinda! Come on sweet heart, I can see the surface of the head!"

"I can't!" Melinda exclaimed "It hurts"

Fin kissed her again "Come on honey, you can do this! You're a strong woman!"

"No I can't, I change my mind!" she said, she really was in pain. I mean come on, she's delivering something the size of a watermelon!

"It's a little too late for that." Olivia said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Come on Melinda push!" the Doctor said, Melinda did as told. If they believed she could do this then she would go for it.

"I can see the head!" Fin said excitedly. All the women in the room had to laugh even Melinda.

"Come on Melinda, you can do!" Joe said.

"Big push, big push!" The Doctor said. The room applauded almost half of the body was already out. "One more Melinda!" With one more push and encouraging kiss from her husband, Payton had fianlly arrived!

"Yay!" Liz said, her eyes glistening with tears. Melinda didn't even get a chance to see her baby.

"No, Fin wait, where are they taking her?" Melinda asked, panic seeping through.

"We are going to get her cleaned up, get her printed make sure every thing is okay, don't worry." the Doctor reassured following the nurses out of the room.

Elliot and the guys walked back in, Melinda was crying. "What happened, is Payton okay, why is Melinda crying?"

"They went to get her cleaned up and Melinda didn't get to see her." Joe said sadly.

"You two did an amazing job!" Trish said walking in a few moments later with the squirming, whining baby. "She's healthy and absolutely beautiful!" She placed the baby in Melinda's arm, getting one last look at the small girl she smiled. "You got trouble heading you way Daddy." Everyone had to laugh at that.

"Aw, Melinda!" Joe gasped "She's adorable,"

it was hard for Fin himself to not start crying. He kissed Melinda, who wrapped one arm around him. "Happy birthday honey!" she said kissing him.

"Happy birthday, Payton." Fin said kissing his daughter's hand.

The End!

**A/N: Wow, look how far we have come! I am done, 50 chapters long. Guys please, get me to 100 hundred reviews at least, I just need two more, I would like everyone who has ever left me a Review, ever added this story to their favorites and all who followed it to Review, please, it would mean so much! I have one last surprise for you, consider this your Christmas present. Just to keep you intrigued and make sure you read the sequel here is a little taste of it.**

(Epilogue of this story and yet the prologue of the sequel to Love, Life and Stress)

Olivia looked to the little five year old, blue eyed boy with tears in her eyes as she helped her with his little backpack. One lonely tear managed to escape. The little boy turned around and smiled but then frowned when he saw the tears. "Is Mommy sad?" Everyone in the room smiled. Today was a special day and everyone from Melinda and Fin to Joe and Munch were crowded in the Stabler's living room.

Olivia smiled through her tears and hugged her son. "Oh no honey, well, yes a little, mommy's a little sad because her baby is a big boy."

The adorable blue eyed boy perked up. "I can stay home with you."

Olivia laughed and wiped away her tears. "As much as that would make me happy, you have to go to school. Your daddy should be ready any minute now." Olivia turned to the stairs. "Elliot, you ready?"

Elliot came right down the stairs just then. He smiled when he saw his little man. "Yup, were ready to go, right buddy?" he asked the five year old brown eyed boy next to him.

Joseph got excited. "Yup, let's go!" He started towards the front door but Olivia stopped him.

"Don't I get a hug first?"

Joseph sighed. "Ah mom."

"Don't ah mom me, come here and give me a hug."

The young boy looked at his mother and pointed at her. "No crying?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "No crying." He ran over and Olivia picked him up and hugged him with all her might. That was really all it took, she lost it. "I don't want them to go."

Elliot laughed and had to pry their son away from her. "Come on Mom…" he said teasingly. "We have to go."

"What about my kiss?" Casey asked looking at her daughter who had joined the twins at the door. Today was the first day of school for Christan, Joseph and Layla.

Layla reluctantly walked over to her mom, Casey rolled her eyes, squatting down, Layla pecked her on the cheek. "I Love you mom, can we go now?"

"I want to go!" Payton whined looking at her Daddy.

Fin smiled "Sorry, honey but your not old enough."

Payton reached for mom, "Meanie!" she said looking at her dad, laying her head down on her mother's neck she started to cry.

Melinda had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Why are you crying honey?"

"I want to go!" she repeated again.

"Next year, you will be old enough to go to school next year." Melinda said kissing her forehead "Look on the bright side Pay, you get to stay home with me today, Mommy doesn't have to work."

Payton scrunched her nose "I guess."

"You wanna go with me?" Elliot asked.

Payton shook her head, "I'd rather be with Mommy."

Elliot rolled his eyes "Go figure." Payton never really liked Elliot, ever since the day she was born, when ever he held her she cried and cried and cried, it was amusing but quickly gave you a headache

Olivia gave one last kiss to the both of her boys and then kissed her husband on the lips. "They will only be gone for a few hours." Elliot whispered, she nodded and he smiled, pulling her aside, away from all the ears. "I could come home for lunch, it will be the first time in a very, very long time that we have had the house all to ourselves."

That made Olivia perk up and she kissed him again, this time a little more passionate. "Ewww!" That was all they heard from three little voices waiting at the front door.

Olivia laughed as everyone walked out the front door. Sitting in the car on the way to the school, she thought about what she would do with her day. She had taken the day off just in case the kids needed her for their first day of school but Christian and Joseph seemed to do just fine without her.

She always would kid with Elliot, saying she was looking forward to this day but now she wanted her babies back home. Her whole family was growing up and going away.

Maureen was about to graduate college, and she was engaged to Daniel. Kathleen was a pre-med student and was also engaged, she and Nathaniel would be getting married in a matter of months, Elizabeth was in the academy and just starting life as an independent individual. Dickie and Lala (aka Leslie) were expecting their first child in January, plus Dickie was also in the academy.

**SO? What do you think, better Review or I hold the sequel hostage!**


End file.
